


Unkind

by Alicia Dashwood (AlyDash)



Series: Undying [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 4AF, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Vamp!Root, Vampires, shoot
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyDash/pseuds/Alicia%20Dashwood
Summary: Le souvenir a un prix. L'éternité aussi. Mais lequel seriez-vous prêt à payer pour sauver l'amour de votre vie ? (Unkind est le deuxième volet de la série Undying)





	1. Dolce Follia

  
****

#### ✞ DOLCE FOLLIA ✞

****_Opening theme: Hurt, Slowly (Conscious Entity Instrumental, Nine Inch Nails original)_  


* * *

_Elle marche._

_D'un pas franc et décidé. Comme toujours. Et je l'accompagne. Je ne vois pas son visage, ni le mien. Tout est flou. Mais je sais que c'est elle. Le lien est si fort entre nous qu'il nous permet de nous percevoir de toutes les manières possibles. Même ici, dans les limbes de notre esprit. Là où tout est pur et sombre à la fois. S'agit-il du mien ou du sien ? Peu importe. Ici, je la sens. Mais... déjà, les bords du monde s'effritent. Je vais encore... la perdre. Je l'appelle, encore et toujours plus fort, mais..._

_... elle ne m'entend pas._

_Je cours vers elle, et elle s'éloigne davantage. Je ne vois que son dos. Soudain, je ralentis. Pourquoi ? Mon esprit veut avancer. Je veux la retrouver. Mais mon corps ne me répond plus. Il obéit à quelqu'un d'autre. Et je tombe à genoux. Mais je peux forcer le rêve. Je peux le faire._

_Je force davantage, je forcerai jusqu'à ce que la tension dans mes muscles cède et me permette de me relever. Elle commence à céder ! Je lève le bras, je tends la main vers elle. Je peux la toucher. Je peux y arriver, j'y suis presque !_

_Elle est si proche..._

***

Pas de lumière, presque.

J'enjambai le cadavre de la femme dont les yeux dénués de vie semblaient vouloir me communiquer un message. Trop tard. Les meubles étaient retournés, à l'image de ce canapé qui gisait sur le dos, de cette lampe qui avait fracassé la fenêtre de l'autre côté du salon ou encore ces rideaux arrachés comme s'ils avaient voulu forcer l'arrivée du soleil.

Intéressant.

La silhouette prostrée dans l'angle du mur tremblait comme une feuille, recroquevillée sur le parquet. Et ses tremblements n'avaient rien à voir avec le froid de l'hiver. «S'il vous plaît ! Je ne sais rien, je vous le jure !» J'avançai vers la silhouette qui parlait toujours. «A... attendez ! Je ne sais rien !» Je m'agenouillai en face d'elle, et pris mon air le plus convaincant. «Je connais de nombreux moyens de stimuler la mémoire.» L'homme, car il s'agissait d'un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, se tassa un peu plus contre le mur. «Non ! Puisque je vous dis que je ne sais rien !» Je soupirai, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Pourquoi les gens persistaient à mentir lorsqu'ils avaient la preuve manifeste de l'inefficacité de leurs paroles ?

_Parce qu'ils ont généralement quelque chose à cacher. Même s'ils sont très mauvais pour le faire..._ pensai-je. Mais j'étais douée pour extorquer des informations. J'avais même été recrutée pour cette raison-là initialement. Dommage pour lui.

La lueur s'embrasa dans mes prunelles et l'homme tressaillit. Non d'effroi, mais par anticipation. Ce n'était donc pas la première fois qu'il avait affaire à ce genre de pupilles. Je n'avais pas besoin de ce détail pour confirmer ce que je sentais déjà: l'effort intense qu'il déployait pour éviter de laisser transparaître qu'il savait où se trouvait Lambert suintait de chacun de ses pores.

Avantage vampirique.

— D'accord, Eddy. Si tu dis que tu ne sais rien, je n'ai aucune raison d'en douter ? lui demandai-je d'une voix aimable.

Mon compagnon du soir hurla dans le silence de la nuit. «Mais vous êtes folle ?», haleta-t-il en se tenant le poignet que je venais de lui briser.

Ça aussi. C'était quelque chose qui revenait systématiquement et que j'avais du mal à comprendre.

Je l'agrippai par la jambe et le traînai à travers le salon et ses meubles renversés. «Un jour, il faudra que l'on m'explique pourquoi les qualificatifs que l'on m'attribue ont toujours un lien avec la folie ?», demandai-je à l'homme qui s'accrochait désespérément au moindre recoin de meuble qu'il trouvait. Il essaya de se relever lorsque je l'emmenai près de la fenêtre. Je lui brisai le talon d'une simple pression de la main.

— Alors que, concrètement, il existe bien plus fou que moi dans le monde non ? continuai-je pendant que l'homme se tordait de douleur sur le sol.

Il restait silencieux. C'était étrange. À chaque fois que j'essayais d'établir un semblant de communication —et je le faisais toujours— avec les gens, ils ne réagissaient jamais comme il le fallait. Et après, c'était moi qu'on traitait de folle.

Les humains étaient étranges.

Ou ça venait tout simplement de moi. N'était-ce pas la raison pour laquelle Samuelle m'avait choisie ? Ma particularité. J'étais déjà particulière... même avant ma naissance en tant que vampire. Ma transition n'avait fait qu'accentuer ce qui existait déjà en moi. Bon. Peut-être un peu trop. Mais tout de même, en toute honnêteté...

Avais-je l'air si folle que ça ?

L'homme respirait comme un buffle. Il me fixait comme si j'avais tué toute sa famille et même les futurs descendants à venir. J'avais parlé à voix haute. J'avais cette manie, de dire tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Peu importe les circonstances, les conditions, les personnes en présence ou les enjeux.

J'étais juste terriblement spontanée.

L'homme me traita de malade mentale. Ah, j'avais encore parlé à voix haute. Je haussai les épaules et le ramassai parmi les débris de ce qui fut probablement sa commode. Il protesta mais je le projetai si rapidement à travers la fenêtre que seul un couinement s'échappa de sa bouche tordue par la souffrance. «Alors Eddy, toujours pas la mémoire en place ?», demandai-je en souriant tandis qu'il se balançait à présent dans le vide. Avec une belle érection entre les jambes.

Je le maintenais par le col du débardeur de coton blanc qu'il portait. Il faut dire qu'il n'était que trois heures du matin. Le pauvre avait été surpris de me voir débarquer chez lui en pleine nuit alors qu'il était encore en caleçon.

Mais que voulez-vous, nous agissons souvent de nuit, nous les vampires. Question de confort.

— Je... je me souviens ! balbutia l'homme en gigotant dans le vide.

— Merci beaucoup, Eddy. Je savais qu'on allait s'entendre.

Je le ramenai dans son luxueux appartement de l'Upper East Side. Il cria lorsque je le lâchai par terre et qu'il dut s'appuyer sur son poignet cassé pour atterrir proprement. Il rampa jusqu'au mur opposé, mettant le plus de distance possible entre la fenêtre et lui. Ou moi, j'hésitais encore sur ma lecture de son ressenti.

Je suivis ma proie de la nuit, enjambant les débris de meubles et, pour la seconde fois, le cadavre de sa maîtresse. Jenny Stewart. Très distinguée, femme d'un industriel et mère de deux enfants, dont l'un brillait à l'université de Yale et l'autre, semblait-il, avait quelques soucis de concentration et un léger problème d'agressivité chronique. Mais il était suivi par un médecin, m'avait-elle confié durant notre rendez-vous quelques heures plus tôt au Winstham Hotel où elle résidait pour la semaine.

Il n'avait pas été difficile de la séduire. Les humains, particulièrement ceux qui sont aisés, ne résistent pas à la convoitise. Ils y cèdent systématiquement. Il m'avait suffi de lui faire miroiter la possibilité d'une vie éternelle, elle qui en était déjà à sa sixième opération de chirurgie esthétique alors qu'elle n'avait que trente ans, pour qu'elle accepte d'exécuter le moindre de mes désirs.

Et Jenny m'avait ainsi menée à Eddy. Non que j'ignorais son domicile, une rapide recherche sur mon ordinateur portable me l'avait révélée —oui, j'avais une affinité particulière avec les ordinateurs, aptitude qui m'avait également servi à déterminer la nature de leur relation par le biais d'emails interceptés— mais si trouver son appartement ne fut pas compliqué, y entrer était une autre paire de manches.

Pour ceux de ma race, il est impossible de pénétrer l'habitat de quelqu'un sans y avoir été invité au préalable. Mais quand je dis qu'il est impossible pour nous de le faire, je le dis au sens le plus strict du terme. C'est comme tenter de tourner la tête à l'envers: impossible et douloureux durant l'essai. Avec la mort en prime.

L'ambitieuse Jenny m'avait donc suivie hors de son hôtel. Je lui avais raconté quelques salades au sujet de la richesse éternelle offerte à ceux qui osaient franchir le pas. Quelque chose à propos du sang de vampire qui guérirait n'importe quelle maladie —ce qui n'est pas avéré au passage, le sang de vampire ne guérit rien du tout, hormis celui de la personne avec qui un lien du sang a été établi. Mais il peut provoquer une certaine... dépendance de l'humain en l'absence de lien préétabli— sang qui fournirait donc la richesse éternelle s'il était bu et partagé avec la dernière personne que l'on avait aimé.

Avouez que j'ai de l'imagination.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Jenny a avalé chacune de mes paroles et aucune goutte de mon sang. Conformément à mes souhaits, elle m'avait emmenée jusqu'à l'appartement d'Eddy Briscow, chirurgien du Lenox Hill Hospital à l'angle de la 77ème et de Lexington Avenue, et accessoirement son amant. Sur le chemin, Jenny avait été particulièrement loquace. Une fois débloquée, impossible de l'arrêter.

J'avais ainsi appris qu'elle aimait le bridge, mais également les parties de poker et qu'elle regrettait que Garrett, son mari, ne l'emmène pas plus souvent à celles auxquelles il participait le week-end en soirée. Les jeux d'argent. Démon terrible pour l'humanité. Bien plus que nous, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais élément notable dans ma quête: l'argent, le pouvoir, l'ambition.

Tels étaient les vices —pardon, les boutons— sur lesquels appuyer pour obtenir ce que je voulais d'un humain. Et ça ne ratait pratiquement jamais. Devant l'appartement d'Eddy Briscow, il avait fallu que j'use de mon influence vampirique à nouveau, car Jenny avait eu un sursaut de lucidité. Et je l'avais persuadée. Mais pas de façon menaçante. Jamais. De toute façon, s'il fallait être honnête cinq minutes, je n'avais pas le physique d'une catcheuse catégorie poids lourd.

J'étais grande, ceci dit. Un joli mètre soixante-treize qui me donnait une taille très élancée, un corps très fin —un peu trop, avais-je pensé durant quelques temps mais lorsque je devins une créature de la nuit, ce détail n'en fut plus qu'un— des cheveux châtains et naturellement ondulés, une figure aux traits fins et très avenante, peu importe l'expression que je pouvais bien arborer. Forcément, plus facile de soutirer des informations avec ce léger avantage.

Je ne m'étais pourtant jamais souciée de mon physique auparavant. Durant ma vie d'humaine, je veux dire. Car depuis ma naissance en tant que vampire —non, je ne vous communiquerai pas ma date de naissance, il est très impoli de demander ça à une femme. Même vampire. Surtout vampire.— force était de constater que j'étais devenue assez coquette. Peut-être que la vie éternelle y était pour quelque chose.

Tant qu'à être immortelle, je préférais être jolie pour l'éternité plutôt que négligée.

Alors, tout naturellement, ma manière de procéder avec les gens s'était affinée avec le temps. Et avec la pratique. Je n'usais presque jamais de ma force vampirique. Je n'en avais pas besoin. Le charme agissait tout seul. Ça, et les deux Beretta 92 que je gardais cachés dans le bas du dos. Utiles pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord parce qu'ils me permettaient de menacer plus directement lorsque le charme ne suffisait pas, ensuite parce qu'ils me permettaient d'immobiliser —ou de tuer— sans avoir à me fatiguer.

Nous nous déplaçons rapidement, beaucoup plus rapidement qu'un être humain, mais ces courses ne sont pas sans efforts physiques. Lorsque vous courez, que vous soyez lent ou rapide, que vous fassiez un marathon ou un sprint, vous finissez tout de même par être essoufflé au bout d'un moment, non ?

Nous avons nos limites aussi. Elles sont juste plus élevées que la normale.

Mais revenons à Jenny Stewart, celle qui fut ma clé involontairement volontaire à l'appartement d'Eddy Briscow. Une simple poussée contre le mur. Un rapprochement physique. Un peu de persuasion à l'aide des prunelles qui se colorent toutes seules —et elles font toujours leur petit effet, je vous le garantis— une main posée non loin du visage, et...

... la porte était déverrouillée.

Eddy Briscow avait ouvert la porte presque immédiatement suite à l'appel pourtant tardif de Jenny. À croire qu'il l'attendait. Et Jenny m'avait présentée. J'étais la surprise promise pour la nuit, la petite cerise sur son gâteau d'anniversaire à venir dans trois jours. Cadeau anticipé, lui avait-elle glissé. Ça, c'était mon idée.

Quand je vous dis que j'ai de l'imagination.

Vous pensez bien qu'Eddy m'a fait entrer tout de suite. Et ce qui s'est passé après...

Je l'avais laissé déboucher une bouteille de 1900. Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je prévoyais de les tuer que je ne pouvais pas profiter de bienfaits éventuels avant ? Et laisser partir un si bon crû sans y avoir goûté... ce n'était pas dans ma nature.

Bon. D'accord. Je dois avouer que j'ai un faible pour les bonnes choses. Ce que j'appelle les bonnes choses, ce sont les mets raffinés. Un bon vin, un excellent repas, la gastronomie de manière générale. De toute nationalité, d'ailleurs. En fait, le raffinement tout court. Et pourtant, je n'étais pas plus raffinée que cela. Une belle ambivalence, mais vous le verrez au cours de mon récit.

Eddy nous avait servies, Jenny et moi, et les deux amants n'avaient pas tardé à commencer les festivités. Pour ma part, je m'étais contentée de les regarder au début, confortablement installée sur le sofa italien d'Eddy, un Medici. J'étais beaucoup trop occupée à apprécier chaque goutte du Château Margaux de 1900 que je l'avais persuadé d'ouvrir. Je l'aurais pris dans tous les cas, mais je trouvais bien plus amusant de le déguster chez lui. Sur son sofa. Avec son amante.

Car Jenny s'était rapidement assise à l'autre bout du sofa. L'influence vampirique l'avait sûrement amenée à venir me rejoindre. Sans même que je ne lui dise quoi que ce soit. Elle avait gigoté et rigolé durant toute la dégustation, nerveuse, et passablement éméchée après son premier verre de vin. Quel gâchis. Elle n'appréciait rien. Je lui avais fait la faveur de lui faire goûter un millésime des dieux avant sa mort et elle... j'avais reposé ma coupe et soupiré de dépit. Encore plus lorsqu'elle s'était rapprochée de moi, chaude et maladroite à la fois. Et définitivement lorsque Eddy, debout près du sofa, avait commencé à défaire les boutons de son caleçon.

Oh, allait-il être déçu.

Je m'étais appuyée contre le rebord du sofa, un pied sur le tapis onéreux de mauvais goût, l'autre nonchalament posé sur le coussin à plusieurs milliers de dollars . Jenny avait pris cela pour une invitation. C'en était une, mais pas de celles qu'elle s'imaginait. Et la pauvre était venue à moi. Magnétique. Un des avantages infiniment précieux de notre nature vampirique. Elle avait voulu m'embrasser d'abord, armée de son haleine chargée de vin et des différents alcools que je lui avais fait boire à son hôtel. J'avais légèrement reculé la tête, et elle était retombée sur mon ventre. Elle avait ri, gauchement, avant de descendre plus bas.

En relevant la tête, j'avais vu qu'Eddy ne savait déjà plus se contrôler, à en juger par la bosse qui s'était formée dans son caleçon à rayures. Il restait là, les naseaux ouverts, la main droite prête à réagir et la main gauche prête à le faire boire de nouveau.

Sans le quitter des yeux, j'avais glissé ma main dans les cheveux cendrés de Jenny qui cherchait vainement à descendre la braguette de mon jean noir. Envoûté, Eddy avait simultanément glissé sa main droite sur sa propre bosse. Il était déjà passablement excité, cela allait sans dire. Mais quelque chose l'avait dérangé dans ma manière de procéder. Quelque chose chez moi. Dans le regard méprisant que je lui lançais tandis que je tenais son amante par les cheveux. Comme si je le défiais de venir me la reprendre.

Trop dominante pour lui.

Il s'était rapproché de Jenny, mais elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Lentement, j'avais amené Jenny à moi et, tout aussi lentement, j'avais entamé ma succion dans sa nuque. Je l'avais tenue ainsi, pantelante, lorsque mes canines l'avaient transpercée. La pauvre était tellement ivre qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisé ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Tant mieux pour elle. J'avais repoussé Eddy du bout de ma bottine lorsqu'il avait cherché à se rapprocher de nouveau.

Ah, le goût du sang chaud...

Rien de tel pour se rassasier. Certes, les poches de sang existaient. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose que d'aller chercher le sang à sa source. Tous les vampires vous le diront. Et ceux qui ne le font pas, comme un certain Harold que je ne nommerai pas, se mentent à eux-mêmes. Le sang humain était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. De plus, je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de si "noble" à opter pour les poches de sang: ne privait-on pas un être humain de sang potentiel ? Ne risquait-on pas sa vie de la même manière ? Les banques du sang se rangeraient certainement à mon avis.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Jenny avait été très utile ce soir-là. Pour accéder à l'appartement d'Eddy dans un premier temps, mais aussi pour apaiser ma faim. Je lui en avais un peu voulu de mourir aussi vite. Je n'étais pas complètement rassasiée lorsqu'elle avait rendu son dernier soupir, glissant contre ma poitrine. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours ce cher Eddy. Mais je n'aimais pas le goût des hommes. Je ne l'avais jamais aimé. Celui des femmes était tellement plus subtil...

Comme un vin millésimé.

Eddy avait prestement rentré son appareil dans son caleçon lorsqu'il avait vu la traînée de sang couler le long de ma bouche. Il avait tenté de fuir d'abord, et je l'avais évidemment rattrapé dans un premier temps. Et je l'avais laissé s'exciter ensuite — d'une autre façon cette fois — lorsqu'il avait couru dans tous les sens, renversant chaises, fauteuils et tables à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se dérober à mon regard ambré. Le cadavre de Jenny était mollement retombé sur le tapis qui n'allait plus être si onéreux, maintenant taché de son sang.

Eddy me supplia de le laisser tranquille. Il n'avait pas voulu me révéler l'emplacement de Lambert, ce vampire que je recherchais activement depuis des mois. J'avais besoin de lui, car il me mènerait à cet autre vampire que je désirais retrouver plus que tout au monde: Gabriel.

Pourquoi ?

Je me mordis la lèvre en empoignant Eddy par le cou. Il était pétrifié de peur.

Parce que Gabriel détenait quelque chose auquel je tenais. Quelque chose qui m'avait appartenu en premier lieu, et qui ne me serait jamais restitué tant qu'il vivrait. Je serrai le cou du chirurgien. Gabriel et Lambert étaient des Essentiels, un clan de vampires créé par Gabriel qui considérait la race humaine comme étant inférieure à la nôtre, et qui souhaitait donc que les vampires règnent sur ces derniers. Pour cela, Gabriel avait créé Decima, une organisation secrète réunissant les vampires les plus doués, dont Lambert. Moi, j'appartenais aux Véniels, clan dirigé par Samuelle et qui possédait des valeurs opposées. Samuelle et moi, nous...

Non. Ce détail n'était pas important pour l'instant.

Eddy commença à suffoquer, je relâchai mon emprise. Il ne s'agissait pas de le tuer avant qu'il ne me donne l'information dont j'avais tant besoin. Je le reposai par terre, et il toussota. «Bon dieu de merde, mais vous êtes timbrée ! Je vous ai dit que j'allais parler !

— Alors parle ? dis-je simplement en m'agenouillant de nouveau auprès de lui.

— Je ne connais pas ce Lambert. Pas directement ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant mes traits se durcir. La personne avec qui je bosse, elle, elle le connaît ! Je l'ai déjà entendue prononcer son nom au téléphone.

— Et le nom de cette personne ? m'enquis-je avec un sourire aimable.

— Elle... elle va me tuer ! balbutia l'homme, apeuré.

— Peut-être. Mais moi, je vais le faire à coup sûr si tu ne parles pas. Alors choisis. Et attention, je le saurai si tu me mens.

— Control ! Elle se fait appeler Control !», concéda Eddy en pleurant à moitié.

Control ?

Je relâchai le chirurgien qui s'effondra sur le sol. Drôle de nom pour un agent de Decima. À bien y repenser, je n'étais pas mieux lotie. Pour tous ceux qui avaient le loisir de me connaître, je m'appelais Root. C'était le nom de vampire que je m'étais choisi après ma transition. Je n'avais pas envie de continuer avec le nom humain que j'avais reçu à ma naissance. Il me rattachait à une vie à laquelle je n'appartenais plus.

Après tout, j'étais morte pour le commun des mortels.

Je me relevai, disposant enfin de l'information que j'avais tant cherché depuis des mois. À mes pieds, le chirurgien pleurait franchement maintenant. Il ne désirait pas mourir. Qui le voulait, après tout ? Je reculai lorsqu'il tenta de s'agripper à mes jambes, puis me dirigeai vers la fenêtre aux verres brisés.

Sans égard pour les blessures que les bris de verre m'occasionnaient, je posai mes mains sur le cadre de la fenêtre, prête à sauter. Le couinement d'Eddy Briscow me rappela qu'il était toujours en vie. «Ah, j'oubliais !», fis-je en revenant dans l'appartement.

Les deux balles de 9mm que je lui collai successivement dans chaque genou le firent hurler dans la nuit.

— Simple mesure de précaution ! lui dis-je joyeusement avant de retourner vers la fenêtre.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure. Je voulais qu'il contacte cette fameuse Control et qu'elle-même me permette de retrouver la trace de Lambert.

J'ignorai les cris de douleur de l'homme qui se roulait sur le sol et sautai à travers la fenêtre. Il était chirurgien, après tout. Il trouverait bien un moyen de se soigner tout seul. La façade du bâtiment défila à grande vitesse. Heureusement, ma nature de vampire me permettrait aisément de survivre à l'issue de la descente. La sensation de chute était vertigineuse. Je fermai les yeux.

Ce vertige-là n'avait rien à voir avec celui que j'avais connu durant l'été. J'ouvris mes prunelles ambrées lorsque j'atterris sur le trottoir désert. Au-dessus de moi, la lune brillait, mais sans étoiles pour l'accompagner.

— Shaw... murmurai-je en regardant les blessures de mes mains se refermer lentement.

Et moi, j'avais une femme à récupérer.

**Ending theme: Going to hell (The Pretty Reckless)**  
[U N K I N D ★ P L A Y L I S T (Chapitre 1)](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVK9IvXATB8hy68bY78ml7jQ56n0kCysW)


	2. Rémanence

****

#### **✞ REMANENCE ✞**

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux au son de l'alarme programmée sur mon téléphone portable. Une stupide suite de notes de piano. La joue confortablement posée contre l'oreiller en forme de chauve-souris —l'ironie de la chose m'ayant plu, je n'avais pas pu résister à l'achat de ce petit oreiller — posé sur le lit, je respirai pleinement.

Mais cela faisait plusieurs jours, des semaines, bien des mois que je ne la sentais plus dans ce lit.

De nous deux, c'était elle qui disposait de l'odorat le plus développé. Le mien, tout étant supérieur à celui des êtres humains, était loin d'égaler le sien. Elle était capable de sentir le moindre changement de parfum sur ma peau, de savoir si j'avais emprunté les égoûts pour venir au travail le matin et ce malgré mes tentatives de dissimulation qui fonctionnaient pourtant sur autrui, ou si j'avais effectué un détour par la cafétéria avant la ruée quotidienne pour lui acheter ce fameux sandwich au poulet qu'elle aimait tant. Difficile de surprendre une femme qui anticipe autant. Toutefois, j'aime à penser que j'y arrivais plus ou moins.

Je m'étirai en m'appuyant contre le sommier. Et j'observai la chambre autour de moi. Shaw n'avait jamais été un as du ménage, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Mais depuis son départ, l'appartement me semblait affreusement vide malgré son encombrement. Je n'avais rien touché. Des cartons d'emménagement aux piles de vêtements, aux tasses empilées, propres mais non rangées, tout était resté en place.

Comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

Elle avait emmené Bear, le malinois, avec elle. Il avait été mon premier prétexte pour justifier ma présence dans l'appartement de Bower Street. «Juste nourrir le chien.», avais-je prétexté auprès d'Harold. Et lorsque je constatai son absence, à lui aussi, plus aucun argument hormis la vérité ne put justifier quoi que ce soit.

Elle me manquait.

Tous les matins, lorsque je me couchais sur ces draps dans lesquels nous nous étions littéralement attachées. Lorsque je m'endormais contre cet oreiller muni de cette simple taie blanche, ce même oreiller dans lequel elle avait failli s'étouffer une fois, durant l'une de nos sessions de... jeu. Lorsque je réfléchissais dans le noir, avec pour seuls compagnons les échos de notre histoire qui ne se taisaient jamais, ni durant mon sommeil profond, ni durant mes rêves. Un en particulier.

Atroce.

Celui des flammes. Celles qui nous avaient dévorées après la sanction du Paladium à mon encontre. J'avais été jugée coupable pour avoir établi —et entretenu— un lien du sang avec une humaine. C'est une des règles des Véniels, le clan de vampires auquel j'appartiens: ne jamais établir un lien du sang avec un être humain. À cause de l'influence vampirique, semble-t-il. Les humains ne sont pas en capacité de la supporter en cas de lien du sang. Trop puissante, trop intense, trop violente.

Mais pas pour Shaw.

Bon sang, si je devais parler sans faux semblants, je dirais même que Shaw l'était davantage que moi. Et elle l'était. Elle était même bien plus que ça. Mais je ne le savais pas encore à l'époque où je l'avais rencontrée. C'était durant l'hiver aussi, il y a environ un an de ça. Samuelle m'avait assignée à cette mission et, comme souvent, je n'avais pas posé de questions: surveiller Sameen Shaw, une jeune femme travaillant en tant qu'inspecteur au commissariat du 8ème district de New York.

Mon rôle était simple. Au début. Je devais juste l'observer, noter tout comportement inhabituel et bon sang, il y en avait de belles à relever à son sujet... Mais rien qui puisse intéresser les Véniels. Cette observation cachée a duré plusieurs mois avant que ma mission n'évolue: intégrer son environnement de vie. D'après Samuelle, le travail était la meilleure option.

Shaw pouvait être inconstante dans bien des domaines, mais jamais dans son travail. Alors tout naturellement, je me suis infiltrée au commissariat sous la personnalité de Caroline Turing, psychologue de son état. Nous savions que Shaw venait de perdre son partenaire dans une affaire de couverture ayant mal tourné. Quoi de mieux qu'un soutien psychologique dans ce cas-là ? Il n'y avait pas meilleure manière d'en apprendre plus sur elle et de notifier tout comportement suspect.

Sa supérieure, Carter, l'avait remise à mes soins trois mois après le décès de Michael Cole, son ancien partenaire. J'avais pu évaluer la personne que j'étais supposée surveiller. Et nos sessions, professionnelles de prime abord, avaient ainsi débuté au printemps. Shaw n'était pas facile au départ. À bien y réfléchir, elle ne l'a pas été non plus par la suite. Entre nous, je pense qu'elle ne le sera jamais. Mais... c'est aussi pour ça que... pardon. Je digresse encore.

Établir le dialogue donc, ne fut pas aisé.

Bon sang, qu'elle était dédaigneuse... Il était difficile pour moi de ne pas en rire, je peux l'avouer. Heureusement, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Hormis dans son dos, bien entendu. Il ne fallait pas griller ma couverture au sein du commissariat. Et ne surtout pas briser le peu de confiance que j'arrivais à établir avec elle. J'avais souvent demandé à Samuelle la raison de cette filature sous couverture. Mais, comme à son habitude, la Devineresse ne m'avait fourni que des éléments vagues en guise de réponses.

Oui, j'aimais bien l'appeler ainsi lorsqu'elle revêtait son rôle de chef suprême qui ne délivre ses informations mystiques qu'au compte-goutte. Ne vous y trompez pas, il s'agit bien de sa dénomination au sein de notre clan. Car Samuelle... perçoit des choses que nous autres, simples vampires, ne percevons pas. Voyez-vous, elle est capable de lire dans le temps et les âmes. Ça en jette, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Samuelle n'est qu'une autre partie de mon histoire. Simplement pas celle à laquelle je pensais ce soir-là. Ni ceux d'avant et ce depuis l'été.

Je me tournai vers la fenêtre de la chambre. Les flocons de neige tombaient au hasard derrière la vitre. Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti le froid. Pas depuis ma transition en tant que vampire. Et pourtant, un froid mordant persistait en moi depuis... depuis ce jour-là.

Le froid de l'absence.

Je fermai les yeux dans le noir. Les souvenirs ne mourraient pas si facilement... et je m'y complaisais avec une effrayante facilité. Comme souvent lorsque tombait la nuit, je m'immergeai pour une énième fois dans les profondeurs de notre histoire.

J'avais donc continué les sessions, conformément aux instructions de Samuelle. Avec une Shaw récalcitrante, je ne peux pas le qualifier autrement. Les premières sessions furent assommantes. Pour elle. Moi, je ne me lassais pas d'observer ce petit phénomène atteint de sociopathie qui s'évertuait farouchement à dresser des murailles entre elle et le monde entier.

C'est peut-être là qu'avait commencé notre jeu. Pour moi, en tout cas.

Elle se refusait à me donner la moindre information —dont je disposais pourtant déjà dans son dossier médical— et lorsqu'elle le faisait, c'était avec toute la mauvaise grâce du monde. Et le dédain qu'elle avait pour la fragile Caroline Turing que je représentais n'avait fait que grandir au fil du temps. Intérieurement, je m'amusais beaucoup de la voir mordre si facilement à mon hameçon. Sans le savoir, elle était si lisible pour moi... mais j'avais mes ordres: la surveiller.

Et un jour, Samuelle ajouta un élément supplémentaire: Decima.

Moi, je m'étais prise d'amitié pour la jeune femme revêche et atypique qu'était Shaw. Vraiment. Elle était aggressive, sûre d'elle, prétentieuse parfois, franchement désagréable lorsqu'elle s'y mettait, d'un caractère de chien —sans mauvais jeu de mot— la plupart du temps, mais également intelligente, brillante même, drôle à sa manière, attachante de par son isolement volontaire, forte et décidée, intense, prenante... fascinante.

Alors, lorsque Samuelle m'avait fait savoir que Decima l'avait désormais dans son viseur... je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Je voulais la protéger. Je devais le faire. Cette instruction finirait bien par figurer dans mes ordres de mission de toutes façons. Mais elle, si sûre d'elle et terriblement butée... Shaw se serait heurtée à Decima sans aucun complexe. J'en étais certaine. Il fallait que j'oriente ses soupçons ailleurs. Elle pouvait me considérer comme le monstre responsable de tout ce qui se passait. Je m'en fichais. Du moment que Decima ne lui mettait pas la main dessus. Mais... l'ordre suivant ne fut pas celui auquel je m'attendais.

Puisque je reçus l'ordre de l'utiliser comme appât.

J'ai bien souvent traité Shaw de tête brûlée —ce qu'elle est et sur bien des aspects, il faut bien l'avouer— durant nos échanges. Mais force est de constater que je pouvais également faire des merveilles en matière d'insubordination. Il m'arrive souvent d'agir par coups de tête, ce qui peut paraître inconsidéré d'un point de vue extérieur.

Et donc, fatalement, le soir où Decima devait exercer sa manœuvre d'attaque sur Sameen Shaw, je décidai à la dernière minute de l'enlever.

Oui, c'est drastique comme mesure. Je le sais. Mais je suis extrême, comme personne. Dans mes affections, dans mes convictions, dans mon fonctionnement de manière générale. Ce qui m'a souvent valu le doux surnom de psychopathe, mais il ne me convient pas vraiment. Si je n'éprouve aucun remords à tuer, je n'en tire aucun plaisir non plus. Ce n'est pas la qualification du psychopathe type selon moi. Et je possède de faux diplômes de psychologie, je sais donc de quoi je parle.

Mais revenons à l'enlèvement de Shaw. Qu'elle n'a pas très bien vécu, cela va sans dire. Bon. Je sais que l'endormir à coups de seringue n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, mais lorsque vous avez quelqu'un comme Shaw en face de vous —pour rappel, une tête brûlée qui n'écoute absolument rien et qui se braque envers et contre tout— et qu'au-dessus de cette même tête de mule pèse l'épée de Damoclès s'appelant Decima pour cette fois, que faites-vous ?

Vous optez pour la solution la plus radicale.

Mon but était de la soustraire aux yeux de Decima. Et... à ceux de mon clan, je m'en rends bien compte aujourd'hui. Je devais agir vite. Alors je l'ai emmenée, dans cette même cave où j'avais déjà effectué une mission de collecte d'informations le matin même. Auprès d'un certain Leon Tao, un livreur effectuant des livraisons pour un traiteur chinois officiant dans le quartier, le Noodle's Wang. Shaw y avait ses habitudes, et elle connaissait le livreur en question. Elle pouvait commander plusieurs fois la même semaine. C'est-à-dire permettre un accès potentiel voire permanent à son appartement.

Parfois, je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de m'introduire dans sa vie en tant que livreuse du Noodle's Wang. J'aurais pu me rendre chez elle plusieurs fois par semaine ainsi. C'est quasi certain.

Car vous vous rappelez que nous, les vampires, ne pouvons accéder à la demeure de quelqu'un sans y avoir été invités au préalable ? Ce n'était pas le cas de ce Tao qui avait eu accès à maintes reprises à l'appartement de Shaw. Alors naturellement, je l'ai enlevé —je vous avais dit que je pouvais être extrême, pas de jugement de valeur !— pour l'interroger au sujet de ce que je suspectais: avait-il été soumis à l'influence vampirique par Decima ?

L'interrogatoire n'avait pas duré longtemps. Il avait d'abord menti, bien sûr. En corsant un peu mes méthodes d'interrogation, les réponses avaient commencé à tomber. Un homme, dont il avait refusé de me donner le nom malgré le déploiement de mes méthodes d'interrogation. De premier niveau. Il a donc fallu durcir davantage le rapport. Pas de jugement de valeur, rappelez-vous. Dans le métier que j'exerce, les techniques interrogatoires ne sont pas là pour caresser le sujet dans le sens du poil. Le but est de faire parler. Et pour ça, tous les moyens sont bons. C'est d'abord pour cela que j'ai été recrutée chez les Véniels. Pour ma capacité à tout mettre en œuvre afin de pouvoir récupérer les informations manquantes. Samuelle, elle, m'a choisie pour une toute autre raison. Mais ce n'est pas l'histoire qui vous intéresse dans l'immédiat.

J'avais disposé plusieurs outils sur la table: mes Beretta 92, un canif, un taser électrique —entre nous, on appelle ça un electro shocker, c'est bien plus imposant—, une scie à os, un flambeur, une cagoule, des tenailles, des ciseaux, un fouet —pas de jugement, je le répèterai autant de fois que nécessaire— en cuir, un marteau, un fer à repasser, un sécateur et des boules de geisha.

Pour ces dernières, je tiens à préciser que je n'avais nullement l'intention de les utiliser. Avec lui.

Le but était de sonder ses peurs. Voir à quel outil il réagissait le mieux. À quel outil il réagissait le moins bien, je veux dire. Et le grand gagnant fut la scie à os. L'amputation était donc sa peur la plus profonde. Chaque fois que je passais dessus, les effluves de peur atteignaient un pic bien plus élevé que les autres.

Pour ma part, c'était le flambeur.

Mais je n'étais pas soumise à l'interrogatoire. Lui, l'était. Malgré sa peur, il avait refusé de me donner le nom de cet homme dans un premier temps. Et quand on refuse de me donner un nom... j'avais donc entamé le travail. Ce ne fut pas joli. D'abord parce qu'il n'y avait aucun anesthésiant. Ensuite parce que le sang éparpillé partout comme ça... quel gâchis. Je n'aime pas le sang masculin —chacun ses goûts, simple préférence pour l'onctuosité féminine— mais tout de même. Et soyons honnête, quel serait l'intérêt d'infliger de la douleur si celle-ci est amenuisée voire endiguée par l'effet d'un produit ? Je voulais qu'il parle. Et il avait fini par le faire lorsque je lui avais proposé de lui scier l'autre bras pour égaliser un peu. Et heureusement pour mon information, car il mourut peu de temps après me l'avoir communiquée: John Greer.

L'homme qui dirigeait les opérations de Decima.

C'était une information capitale pour nous. J'avais bien rempli ma journée. C'est donc pleine de joie que je m'étais rendue au travail ce matin-là. Quelques heures plus tard, j'avais eu ma session quotidienne avec Shaw. Ce jour-là, j'avais commencé à déraper un peu. C'était plus fort que moi. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle pensait de l'immortalité. Ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser des gens comme... moi.

Quand j'y regarde à deux fois aujourd'hui, je me dis que c'était ma manière un peu... particulière d'entamer un flirt avec elle.

Mais sa réponse fut très cartésienne: pas d'existence possible entre la vie et la mort. Soit l'un, soit l'autre. Elle était si terre à terre... j'avoue que sa force de conviction, quoique erronée à ce sujet, me plaisait beaucoup. Elle me plaisait beaucoup.

Son absence de peur, en revanche, était une inconnue dans l'équation que j'essayais de poser avec elle. Héritée de sa sociopathie visiblement. Mais cette absence, selon moi, l'empêchait de situer clairement le danger. Pire encore, de le craindre lorsqu'il surgissait. Et sa nature aventureuse, elle, la poussait à le rechercher.

Vous voyez le cocktail ?

Quand elle avait quitté mon bureau en fin d'après-midi, ma décision était quasiment prise: je n'allais pas la laisser face à Decima. Entendons-nous bien, je me doutais bien que mon clan ne comptait pas la sacrifier. Ce n'est pas la philosophie des Véniels qui, au contraire, ne souhaitent vivre qu'en harmonie avec les humains. Même si j'ignore comment cela est possible lorsque nous vivons cachés. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils auraient sauvé Shaw.

Mais... Je ne voulais pas que...

Je me tournai dans le noir, délaissant la fenêtre et ses flocons de neige pour le mur qui côtoyait la salle de bains.

Je ne voulais pas qu'on me la prenne.

Je me mordis la lèvre en sentant l'étreinte mortelle et désormais ô combien familière enserrer mon cœur mort.

Avais-je succombé si tôt ? Si vite ? Si facilement ?

Je voulais conserver notre relation en l'état. Nos sessions, où elle me dévoilait sans le vouloir un petit peu d'elle chaque jour. Son comportement, ses attitudes, ses expressions, ses manies que j'apprenais sans qu'elle ne s'en doute. Ses défauts qui n'en étaient pas pour moi, et la force qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Cette lueur dans ses yeux bruns lorsqu'elle prenait cet air triomphant, chaque fois qu'elle pensait avoir avancé dans un dossier. Et... j'avais fini par la suivre en dehors du bureau.

Pas de jugement de valeur, rappelez-vous. De toutes façons, cette légère déviation entrait pleinement dans le cadre de mon travail. L'autre. Celui qui consistait à la protéger.

Je l'avais suivie durant ses virées nocturnes. Je l'avais vue exploser de milles manières. De rage, de colère, d'envie, d'agacement, de pur plaisir sexuel, de bonheur aussi. Elle était simple. Composée de plaisirs vifs, mais simples en soi. Mais son état de satisfaction retombait aussi vite qu'il avait surgi. Systématiquement.

Parce qu'il y avait un manque en elle aussi.

Durant mes filatures, je m'étais demandée à plusieurs reprises si... par hasard... peut-être.

Mais non. La réponse était évidente. D'abord parce que je ne l'intéressais pas. Ensuite parce que les histoires d'amour —et j'apprendrais bien vite que l'amour et Shaw ne se conjuguent pas n'importe comment— entre humains et vampires finissaient rarement bien. La seule issue était la transition de l'humain, mais dans notre cas, un lien du sang aurait été inévitable. Et celui-ci m'était interdit. Alors je m'étais censurée, m'interdisant tout simplement d'y songer. L'éventualité n'existait plus.

S'empêcher de penser est une chose. S'interdire de ressentir en est une autre. Au fil des sessions, mon désir ne fit que grandir. Au point d'imploser. Je ne l'intéressais pas. Certes. Mais qui, au fond ? Caroline Turing ? Je n'étais pas Caroline Turing. Cette femme n'était qu'un rôle, une persona parmi toutes celles que j'empruntais pour mon travail auprès des Véniels. Alors, était-ce si certain ? Pouvais-je être réellement sûre que je ne l'intéresserais jamais ?

Cette question brisa le premier rempart en moi.

Le second suivit le soir où je décidai de l'enlever. Lorsque, une fois seule dans mon bureau, je me rendis compte que je courais peut-être le risque de ne plus la revoir. Que pouvait-il arriver ? Dans le pire des cas, Decima la tuerait. Ce n'était absolument pas envisageable pour moi. Au mieux, les Véniels la sauveraient. Nous la sauverions. Mais sa mémoire concernant notre monde —et moi par la même occasion— serait altérée par la suite. Pour sa protection, bien sûr, mais pour la nôtre surtout: le secret absolu avant tout pour notre survie. Mais avec elle, partiraient les souvenirs de... de ce que je suis réellement: Root, un vampire. Et elle n'aurait plus aucun souvenir de moi ?

Je ne voulais pas de ça.

Au fond, je voulais qu'elle me découvre pour ce que j'étais vraiment. Ce qui était déjà contradictoire en soi, je le sais bien mais... il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de ressentir l'attraction violente qu'elle exerçait sur moi. À son insu ? Il fallait que je le sache. Il fallait que je le sente. Le goût de son sang... pur et vierge de toute intrusion, car personne n'avait encore eu l'extrême plaisir d'y plonger.

J'avais agi de façon compulsive ce soir-là. Dans l'espoir de la sauver de Decima. De mon clan aussi. Mais pas de moi-même. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Pas lorsque je l'avais vue, allongée sur le pavé, pétrie de blessures et sur le point de mourir. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la sauver au moyen de mon sang. Et de nous lier ainsi pour l'éternité.

Ce fut le troisième et dernier verrou qui sauta en moi.

Je n'avais désormais plus aucune défense vis-à-vis d'elle. Ce lien du sang, formellement interdit par mon clan, était également ce qui nous avait menées à notre perte lors de mon jugement au Paladium. Car il faisait de Shaw —et de son ascendance Lunan en particulier— une arme potentielle pour Gabriel. Voilà ce qui avait poussé Shaw à oublier notre relation.

À m'oublier.

Je souris tristement dans la pénombre tandis que mes yeux privés de nature humaine se fermaient.

Le destin avait un sacré sens de l'humour.

 **Ending theme: We all fall down (Sweet Talk Radio)**  
[U N K I N D ★ P L A Y L I S T (Chapitre 2)](https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVK9IvXATB8hy68bY78ml7jQ56n0kCysW)


	3. La clef des songes

****

#### **✞ LA CLEF DES SONGES ✞**

* * *

_Le vent, chargé des senteurs naturelles qu'il transporte avec lui, est froid ce soir. Mais je les sens toutes, la terre que je viens de retourner, le bois du tronc d'arbre contre lequel je me suis soulagée plus tôt dans la journée... Ce vent, qui soulève les feuilles et fait danser les branches de l'arbre sous lequel je me tiens, exacerbe chaque cellule de mon être. Insensible au froid, je me tapis dans la neige._

_Dans le carré sombre qui se découpe au-dessus de moi brille la lune. Belle et ronde, pleine et entière. Comme toujours. L'appel est instantané, instinctif. Je l'entends par-delà les collines qui se situent pourtant à plusieurs mètres de là. Le signal ?_

_Je m'ébroue dans la nuit pour me débarrasser des particules de neige qui finissent par me recouvrir à force de rester immobile, préférant ma position à celle du reste de la meute. La chasse sera bonne ce soir, je le sais. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'y participer. Ne suis-je pas un loup solitaire ?_

_La sensation familière m'effleure soudainement. On m'observe._

_Je dresse aussitôt les oreilles et scrute les environs. Rien dans les buissons. Si. Une proie de petite taille qui provoque au buisson un bref sursaut. Mais je la laisse s'échapper à travers le feuillage... Elle ne m'intéresse pas. Il y a une présence avec moi. Elle me guette et surveille le moindre de mes mouvements. Je la sens. Son envie profonde de se lier à moi. Je retrousse les babines et grogne, les griffes plantées dans la terre et l'herbe que j'arrache, traçant des sillons profonds à travers le tapis de neige. Tout à coup, je pousse un hurlement bestial en direction des prunelles qui m'observent. Et la nuit retrouve sa froideur habituelle._

_Je ne veux pas qu'elle me regarde._

  
***

Comme un arrachement.

La sensation que j'éprouvais s'apparentait à celle d'un membre absent que l'on s'efforce vainement de remuer. Lorsque l'on sait pertinemment que quelque chose est là, tangible, invisible à l'œil nu tout autour mais pourtant si présent à l'intérieur de soi. Une sensation de vide, béant, la certitude d'une place à combler, d'une évidence mal questionnée, d'une énigme non résolue, d'un chemin bancal, inachevé, d'une racine arrachée à sa terre.

J'appuyai mon front contre le miroir de la salle de bains. Je n'avais pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour constater l'absence de reflet que j'y trouverais. Pour constater l'absence tout court. Je refermai le placard à pharmacie que j'avais ouvert sans raison. Aucun médicament ne pourrait soulager la sensation de manque qui m'enserrait.

Pur réflexe de ma vie d'humaine, je levai les yeux vers la surface réfléchissante. Elle me renvoya l'image de la serviette grise qui s'accrochait toujours au meuble qui ne lui était pourtant pas destiné à l'origine. Malgré mes allées et venues récurrentes dans l'appartement depuis des mois, je n'avais eu ni l'envie ni le courage de la ranger. Encore moins celui de l'utiliser.

Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer dans la poche du jean que je portais. Je ne répondis pas. Je lâchai les rebords du lavabo que je serrais sans m'en rendre compte, puis quittai la salle de bains pour me rendre dans le salon. Je ne m'arrêtai pas dans la chambre. J'avais découvert récemment que mes rêves s'accentuaient lorsque je m'endormais dans ce lit. Lorsque je fermais les yeux, à la recherche de la moindre parcelle de sensation que je parvenais à retenir parmi toutes celles qui dérivaient irrémédiablement vers les affres de l'oubli.

Lorsque je la percevais de manière plus ou moins diffuse, selon les instants, à travers nos rêves.

Les rêves éthériques — car c'est ainsi que ce phénomène se nomme pour nous les vampires — se produisent lorsque le lien du sang atteint un niveau de connexion tel que les deux parties parviennent à se percevoir à travers leurs rêves. J'étais encore jeune vampire à l'époque où j'avais eu mon premier rêve éthérique.

Avec Samuelle.

Notre lien ne datait pas de plus d'un mois lorsque j'expérimentai le phénomène pour la première fois, mais il avait été suffisamment profond pour pouvoir me lier à elle de manière intense. L'expérience avait été surprenante, cependant. Incapable de me dissocier d'elle par moi-même, j'avais bien failli me perdre dans les méandres de mon propre esprit. Sans l'aide et l'expertise de Samuelle pour me guider, je me serais probablement perdue dans les rêves. En d'autres termes, je ne me serais jamais réveillée.

À travers les siècles, des accidents avaient déjà eu lieu. Des vampires, coincés dans leurs propres rêves, incapables de se réveiller, finissant à l'état végétatif, comateux pour les mortels. Endormis pour nous. Et fatalement, sans apport de sang pour se nourrir... La perte de soi d'abord, la dessiccation ensuite, puis enfin, la mort.

C'était l'un des risques inhérents au lien du sang, risque considérablement accru si l'une des deux parties était humaine. Pour les mortels qui parvenaient à se réveiller, c'était la folie assurée. Une incapacité totale à distinguer le rêve de la réalité. Perdus entre deux mondes pour le reste de leurs vies. C'était un peu ironique, car d'une certaine manière, ils nous ressemblaient un peu ainsi... à ceci près que notre espérance de vie avoisinait l'éternité.

J'ouvris légèrement l'unique fenêtre du salon, chassant le souvenir douloureux de notre première fois. La ruelle était déserte, mais je m'attardai plus que nécessaire pour vérifier de nouveau que j'étais bien seule. Malheureusement, je l'étais. Aucun signe de Shaw. Je refermai doucement la fenêtre.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, je la percevais à un degré particulièrement élevé durant mes rêves éthériques. Et ce constat me perturbait. Parce qu'il n'était pas normal pour nous d'en avoir. Pas depuis la coupure de notre lien. Je clignai des yeux en observant le salon vide de toute présence autour de moi. Le lien n'existait plus pour elle, certes. Mais pour moi...

Je levai les yeux au plafond.

Il n'avait jamais cessé de vibrer. Je retenais mon désir, j'empêchai mes pensées de convoler vers elle autant que possible. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de risquer sa vie simplement à cause de mon désir égoïste de demeurer avec elle d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si les rêves éthériques l'affectaient. Shaw avait bel et bien coupé notre lien, mais il ne l'était pas pour moi. Il ne le serait jamais, compte tenu de sa nature spécifique qui lui conférait la douce et atroce particularité d'exister pour l'éternité. Ce n'était pas le cas pour Shaw. Ça ne l'était plus.

Mais lorsque je dormais... Je soupirai, à la fois de fatigue et d'énervement. C'était la seule explication logique à laquelle j'avais abouti. Mes défenses mentales s'affaiblissaient lorsque je m'endormais. Je ne possédais pas la maîtrise absolue de Samuelle pour manipuler le lien du sang, encore moins celle de la conduite des rêves éthériques. Pour le dire plus clairement, je devenais vulnérable lorsque je sombrais dans le sommeil, et je créais ainsi un canal entre elle et moi durant nos rêves. Un canal qui l'exposait, tout comme moi, au risque de ne jamais se réveiller.

Je m'appuyai contre le mur, osant un regard discret vers la fenêtre. L'obscurité s'étiolait peu à peu, annonçant le lever du jour imminent. Je fronçai les sourcils. Malgré l'hiver et sa compassion involontaire pour les vampires, le soleil parvenait toujours à percer le ciel de ses rayons. Inévitablement. Bien à l'abri derrière le mur, je contemplai silencieusement le lent éveil du jour.

Mon premier rêve éthérique avec Shaw avait eu lieu peu après mon jugement au Paladium. Je me trouvais encore à Albany, n'ayant pas reçu la grâce qui me soustrairait définitivement à l'exécution. Celle-ci avait juste été délayée par Samuelle. Harold, appuyé par le Conseil des Huits, avait insisté pour que je sois jugée une seconde fois suite à la disparition de Shaw, disparition pour laquelle il m'avait tenue pleinement responsable. Sans même m'avoir questionnée au préalable. Certes, je ne méritais peut-être pas la médaille de l'honnêteté suprême, mais je n'avais jamais œuvré contre mon clan. Pas... directement, en tout cas...

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harold avait obtenu gain de cause. J'avais dû supporter un second jugement, à huis clos cette fois-ci, uniquement entendue par les membres du Conseil ainsi que Samuelle. Si le conflit d'intérêt n'avait jamais été formulé de façon explicite par Harold vis-à-vis de Samuelle, il fut clairement sous-entendu par d'autres à mon égard.

Mais elle était la Devineresse.

Sa parole avait valeur de foi, en toute circonstance. Ce fut ainsi que je gagnai ma grâce, et avec elle le droit de me mouvoir à ma guise de nouveau. Bien entendu, la protection de Samuelle, ou passe-droit pour certains, ne faisait que m'isoler davantage des autres. Cet isolement ne me touchait pas plus qu'il ne le fallait, mais Samuelle...

Ce n'était pas le genre de vie qu'elle avait souhaité pour moi. Ma nature anti-sociale m'avait valu un aller simple pour le monde de la nuit. Quelle meilleure candidate qu'une jeune femme isolée, sans famille, farouchement méfiante de la race humaine et amoureuse de la nuit ? J'avais toujours été seule. Toujours. Avant Samuelle.

Et maintenant Shaw.

J'appuyai durement mon front contre le mur du salon tandis que le jour, un peu gris, se levait. J'avais mis du temps à mettre le doigt sur ce qui me taraudait. Je dépensais une énergie considérable à contrôler mes émotions envers Shaw, ceci afin de ne pas lui faire prendre le moindre risque. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit à cause de mon manque de maîtrise. À cause de moi.

Mais dans le même temps...

Je brûlais d'envie de la retrouver. De la revoir. De la sentir près de moi, ne serait-ce qu'à quelques mètres. Dans mes tentatives de me rassurer sur ma faiblesse, je m'en persuadais. Tous les jours. Si je souhaitais la retrouver, c'était uniquement pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Malgré l'assurance de Samuelle qu'elle veillait sur elle. Non, je voulais le voir par moi-même. C'était l'unique moyen pour moi d'effacer tous mes doutes.

Bien sûr.

Alors forcément, le jour où la grâce me fut finalement octroyée... je m'étais endormie au petit matin, l'assemblée avait duré jusqu'à l'aube. Après l'habituel sursaut de terreur qui me tétanisait lorsque le souvenir des flammes remontait en moi, drapée dans la petite couverture du lit de la chambre d'hôte, j'avais laissé mon esprit se détendre pour la première fois depuis des jours.

Et comme des rubans finalement relâchés au gré du vent, mes pensées s'étaient aussitôt envolées vers elle.

Elle était en train de dormir. Sur le dos, comme je l'avais déjà vu faire tant de fois. Son estomac, bien rempli visiblement, se soulevait au rythme de ses respirations. Elle était au chaud. Je le savais, pas seulement en voyant l'épaisse couverture de fourrure qui lui recouvrait la moitié du corps, mais parce que je la ressentais également sur moi. Très chaude, confortable, rassurante et un peu lourde. Elle rêvait aussi. Son sommeil était agité. Elle ne me percevait pas. Et moi, je savais que ce rêve n'en était pas un. Pas un simple rêve en tout cas. Je sentais les poils de la couverture de fourrure sous mes doigts, la dureté du matelas dans mon dos, la chaleur émanant du feu de bois qui brûlait non loin d'elle, de moi, de nous...

Je n'arrivais pas à me départir d'elle, ni de moi-même. Ici, nous ne formions plus qu'un.

Le vent avait bruissé, et elle s'était crispée tout à coup. Moi aussi par la même occasion, dans la chambre d'hôte froide et vide du Paladium. Et elle... c'était une sensation des plus étranges. Je la voyais endormie dans sa couverture de fourrure, mais je me percevais également dans les draps fins qui me recouvraient. Lorsque je me concentrais sur moi-même, ma conscience de son environnement s'effilochait. Je m'étais accrochée furieusement à la sensation de la fourrure sous mes doigts, à l'image des siens qui s'y étaient aggripés tandis qu'elle commençait à remuer plus vivement dans son sommeil.

Je m'étais éveillée dans la minute qui avait suivi. Très frustrée, les mains refermées sur le drap que j'avais fini par déchirer partiellement. L'absence était encore plus insupportable lorsque sa présence était à la fois si perceptible et si irréelle...

Par la suite, d'autres rêves éthériques m'étaient venus, car bien évidemment, je m'étais activement employée à les provoquer. Ils étaient ma seule prise, mon seul lien avec elle. Puisque l'autre... Je quittai le mur du salon et me dirigeai à pas lents vers la chambre. La lumière du soleil n'était pas agressive dans cet appartement. Hasard fortuit, mais il constituait une excellente protection contre le soleil.

Le jean fut le premier vêtement que j'enlevai. Il glissa lentement le long de mes cuisses, puis mes jambes. Je le ramassai pour le déposer sur l'un des rares meubles de la pièce, une vieille commode en bois. J'ôtai le t-shirt à manches courtes qui me moulait le haut du corps, l'abandonnant sur le blouson de cuir que je portais habituellement et qui attendait sur une chaise près de la commode. Pieds nus sur la moquette, je me dirigeai prudemment vers la fenêtre de la chambre. Après m'être assurée que les volets étaient bien tirés, je me glissai finalement sous les draps.

Le tissu était doux contre ma peau. Je n'avais pas spécialement froid, à vrai dire je ne ressentais plus la température de la même manière depuis ma transition. Cela faisait donc bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti le froid à proprement parler, mais si la température baissait suffisamment, je pouvais tout à fait le sentir.

Non, ce n'était qu'une habitude, une question de confort. Physiquement, le contact des draps était agréable. Psychologiquement, le drap était comme une seconde peau. Une couche protectrice, un habillement diurne pour moi qui avais conservé cette habitude de dormir presque nue sous les draps.

J'essayai de me détendre au maximum. Inutile de me débattre contre moi-même. Ce matin, comme tant d'autres avant lui, je ferais tout pour la rejoindre. J'ignorai de nouveau les vibrations de mon portable qui me parvenaient depuis le sommet de la commode. Les tiroirs, probablement peu remplis connaissant Shaw, offraient une désagréable caisse de résonance qui rendait les vibrations encore plus perceptibles à l'oreille. Je me forçai au calme.

À l'intérieur de moi, je maudissais ma faiblesse.

Il était bien beau de me convaincre toute la nuit qu'entretenir désespérément toute forme de lien avec elle, si infîme fut-il, constituait un danger pour elle si je m'abandonnais aux rêves éthériques dès les premiers rayons du jour.

Et pourtant...

Je me retournai sur le ventre, et respirai lentement contre le drap. La fenêtre était ténue pour nous. Shaw n'était pas comme moi. Son cycle de sommeil était forcément différent du mien, moi qui ne pouvais sortir qu'à la faveur de la nuit. M'endormir trop tôt, ou trop tard, pouvait empêcher la connexion de se former si elle ne dormait pas en même temps que moi. L'aube était le moment idéal, j'avais fini par le comprendre au fur et à mesure de mes tentatives.

«Shaw...»

Je l'appelai doucement, comme si le simple fait de le faire me permettrait de l'atteindre par-delà l'espace et le temps. Mais tout ce que j'obtins en retour fut l'horrible sensation de manque résultant de son absence, violente et réelle, elle.

Je me levai soudainement, me retrouvant instantanément dans la cuisine grâce à la vitesse inhérente à ma race. Par colère, par dépit, par fatigue, à court de solution ou en quête de réponse, j'attrapai une bouteille de bière sur la table basse du salon et la brisai entre mes doigts. Le sang perla à divers endroits sur la paume de ma main, mais je n'y prêtai aucune attention.

De façon totalement futile, j'arrachai les pages du premier magazine qui me tomba sous la main. Bientôt, la table basse vola à travers le salon, victime d'un inutile coup de pied balancé sans aucune autre raison que la persistance de ma frustration. Je m'apprêtais à faire de même avec l'une des bières restée sur le comptoir de la cuisine quand je me rendis compte de l'absurdité, et surtout de l'inutilité de mes actions. Je me mis à rire involontairement, les cheveux en bataille, la bretelle de mon soutien-gorge à moitié descendue sur mon épaule nue, ma main en sang s'accrochant toujours au tesson de la bouteille.

J'étais ridicule.

Ce n'était pas comme cela que je parviendrais à résoudre la situation. Je ne pouvais plus me permettre de vivre ainsi, oscillant en permanence entre deux états, basant mon rythme de vie sur le sien sans pour autant être capable de communiquer réellement: vivre avec elle m'était interdit, vivre sans elle m'était impossible.

Quel choix me restait-il ?

J'avalai ma salive tandis que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et ouvrit le robinet. L'eau qui s'écoula dans l'évier charria avec elle les débris de verre qui s'étaient logés sous ma peau et que ma nature vampirique commençait déjà à rejeter. Le filet d'eau qui tournoyait dans l'évier était légèrement rougeâtre, mais transparent par endroits. Incertain de sa couleur.

Tout comme moi.

Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire pour y remédier ? Continuer à l'appeler dans mes rêves semblait futile, mais j'avais désespérément besoin de conserver une forme de lien avec elle. Je pouvais continuer en secret, après tout, mon esprit n'était lui soumis à aucun engagement. Je pouvais bien faire ce que je voulais dans mes rêves, c'était bien l'un des seuls espaces de liberté qui me restait.

Ma main, entièrement guérie, se referma sur le robinet et je coupai l'arrivée d'eau. Derrière moi, le soleil n'était pas encore apparu. L'aube s'attardait aujourd'hui... Lasse de réfléchir dans le vide, je m'approchai du canapé et le tirai sans efforts. Il émit un crissement qui raya un peu le parquet. Tant pis pour les voisins. Désormais bien protégée des rayons éventuels, je me laissai doucement tomber sur le canapé. Mes yeux se fermèrent presque aussitôt.

Il était amusant de voir à quel point on pouvait s'endormir rapidement lorsqu'on ne forçait pas le sommeil à venir à soi.

Et nous nous retrouvâmes.

_Le sang sur ma main._

_Je me suis coupée avec du verre juste avant. Mais je ne ressens pas la douleur. Ce que je ressens, c'est le vide. De l'agacement, de la frustration, une très forte colère. Contre quoi ? Contre qui ? Moi-même, mais pas seulement. Je suis lasse, lasse de subir les contrecoups d'une situation que je n'ai pas choisi et qui m'impose des contraintes qui m'étouffent._

_Je ne suis pas faite pour vivre ainsi. Les loups ne vivent pas comme cela._

_Ils sont libres et fiers, indépendants. Ils n'obéissent qu'à leur meute. Mais ne suis-je pas dans une meute ? Celle de ceux qui ne chassent que la nuit, qui se nourrissent du sang de leurs victimes ? Exactement ce que je viens de faire._

_Car le sang sur ma main n'est pas le mien._

_Lentement, mes griffes se rétractent et mes crocs suivent. Je prends conscience du sang dans ma bouche. Le cadavre à mes pieds ne dira plus rien, maintenant. J'observe le ciel en plissant légèrement des yeux. L'aube. Le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever. Je me crispe soudainement._

_La présence m'observe encore._

_Sans un mot, je me baisse pour attraper les pieds du cadavre. Ils sont minuscules. Je le traîne sans peine dans la neige vers les buissons les plus proches. À l'abri des regards indiscrets. À l'abri des prunelles indiscrètes. J'observe les petites jambes qui ne bougent plus tandis que j'entraîne le cadavre plus profondément dans la forêt. Il n'y a pas une once de culpabilité en moi. Il n'y a rien. Je ne ressens aucune émotion. Pas même après avoir tué l'enfant._

**Ending theme: Wolf & I (Oh Land)**  
[U N K I N D ★ P L A Y L I S T (Chapitre 3)](https://youtu.be/kTc4isG0OQ4)


	4. Sous étroite surveillance

****

#### **✞ SOUS ETROITE SURVEILLANCE ✞**

* * *

Malgré l'heure tardive, une chaleur étouffante persistait dans la voiture. Installée dans le siège passager, je tentai de réduire la température provoquée par le chauffage du véhicule. Le conducteur réagit aussitôt, paré de son flegme légendaire. «Laisse.», me dit-il sobrement. J'arrêtai mon bras, puis me tournai vers lui, le visage las mais armée d'un sourire condescendant et compatissant à la fois: «John, il fait quarante degrés dans cette voiture.  
— Laisse.  
— Le froid ne risque pas de nous tuer, on peut au moins diminuer le chauffage ?  
— Laisse.», répéta machinalement le vampire en costume sur le même ton.

Il me fixait résolument. Je penchai la tête sur le côté tout en le suppliant du regard, espérant que mon air faussement implorant ainsi que le sourire qui allait avec le rendrait compatissant, puis je plongeai les mains dans les poches de mon manteau d'hiver. Il ne bougea pas. Sans perdre mon sourire, je secouai la tête, préférant reporter mon attention sur ce qui se passait derrière la vitre du côté passager. La nuit était bien avancée mais le restaurant, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue, était encore plein à craquer. À travers la vitrine, j'apercevais les clients qui, attablés, dînaient tranquillement. La circulation sporadique, ainsi que le vacarme ambiant émanant des différentes conversations, m'empêchaient d'entendre clairement la discussion qu'avait un client en particulier. Eddy Briscow.

J'avais filé le chirurgien sans relâche, toutes les nuits. Et la semaine passée, il avait finalement eu l'appel que j'attendais: un rendez-vous avec celle qui me permettrait de remonter la piste de Lambert, puis de Gabriel. Une dénommée Control. La disposition des tables m'empêchait de distinguer son visage. J'émis l'idée de pénétrer dans le restaurant afin de connaître son identité pour de bon, mais la voix d'Harold, crachotant à travers le haut-parleur du kit mains libres de la voiture, nous précisa formellement de rester dans la voiture.

Je m'enfonçai dans le siège. À côté de moi, John me tendit un gobelet de café. Il était muni d'un petit carton protecteur spécialement prévu pour empêcher l'usager de se brûler les doigts. Je le refusai poliment d'un simple geste de la tête. Il faisait déjà suffisamment chaud comme ça... Sans rien dire, le vampire taciturne joua avec le bouton qui permettait de régler le chauffage, l'abaissant de quelques degrés, puis reposa ses mains sur le volant de la voiture pourtant à l'arrêt.

Je me concentrai sur l'objet de notre surveillance et fixai le restaurant de nouveau. Tout contre la vitrine, un jeune couple discutait autour d'un plateau de fruits de mer. Leurs profils heureux se découpaient derrière les lettres vertes et dorées qui affichaient le nom du restaurant, le _Summer's_. La femme s'exprimait avec beaucoup d'entrain, effectuant de grands gestes par moments, manifestement emportée par son récit. En face d'elle, l'homme se contentait d'acquiescer, mais il la dévorait du regard. Le sourire discret qu'il avait en disait long.

John me jeta un regard furtif avant de regarder le prolongement de la rue devant nous. Quelques minutes passèrent puis, de nouveau, un regard rapide en ma direction. Au bout du troisième, je n'y tins plus et cessai ma surveillance active: «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, John ?», demandai-je avec une pointe d'agacement.

Le vampire taciturne me fixait, sans un mot. C'était une habitude chez lui. Un trait de caractère qui, d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre, avait été amplifié par sa transition. Je m'étais souvent demandée si ce détail n'avait pas été décisif quant au choix d'Harold d'en faire son famuli. Forcément, avec quelqu'un qui n'objecte jamais rien...

— Tu as eu des nouvelles ?

La question me sortit brutalement de mes pensées. J'en fus si surprise que j'en restai muette. Prise de court, je clignai rapidement des yeux et lui demandai de me la répéter à nouveau. Mais j'avais très bien entendu. J'avais bien saisi le sens de sa question. Et tout ce qu'elle me provoquait... Mes murailles s'élevèrent aussitôt:

— Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

John tapota le volant de ses doigts, et l'épaisse montre qu'il portait glissa lentement le long de son poignet avant de disparaître sous la manche de sa chemise. Cadeau d'Harold, si mes souvenirs étaient bons. Le vampire taciturne me jeta l'un de ses fameux regards silencieux qui en disaient beaucoup trop. Je déglutis, lasse de me battre contre des ennemis imaginaires. John Reese n'en faisait pas partie. Peu loquace, faisant passer les muscles avant la réflexion, mais il n'était pas un ennemi.

J'observai rapidement le restaurant afin de vérifier que notre cible était toujours en place. C'était le cas. Concentré sur son filet mignon, Eddy acquiesçait vivement à tout ce que lui disait son interlocuteur. Car j'avais désormais en visuel le sujet de notre filature: avoisinant la cinquantaine, Control était une femme à l'allure autoritaire, les cheveux bruns tirés en arrière, les lèvres pincées et la mine sévère. Vêtue d'un costume tailleur aussi austère que son expression, elle s'entretenait avec le chirurgien qui se contentait d'opiner du chef.

Je gravai mentalement ses traits dans mon esprit. Si son physique imposant me laissait déjà entendre qu'une confrontation directe n'était pas envisageable, j'avais tout de même l'intention de lui arracher toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin. En temps et en heure. Un serveur passa entre deux tables, puis vint se poster à la leur, me bloquant temporairement la vue. Je tendis l'oreille, m'appuyant sur mes sens vampiriques, mais je n'entendis rien d'autre que le cliquetis des couverts qui crissaient contre les assiettes et l'incohérence sonore née du mélange des conversations dans la salle.

Près de la vitrine, le couple d'amoureux en était maintenant au dessert. Un parfait au chocolat qui semblait faire des merveilles, au vu des sourires radieux qui s'étalaient sur leurs visages. Je déglutis une seconde fois, envieuse de ces instants d'intimité que je volais sans aucun scrupule aux deux inconnus.

— Non. Je n'en ai pas eu... finis-je par concéder tout en scrutant l'homme qui tendait une cuillère pleine de chocolat à sa dulcinée.

Le vampire taciturne hocha la tête. Il réajusta le rétroviseur central, vérifiant pour la cinquième fois ce soir que nous ne faisions pas nous-mêmes l'objet d'une surveillance quelconque. Il fixa la petite glace rectangulaire qui lui dévoila l'espace vide derrière nous. «Elle pourrait revenir, tu sais.», lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Mon cœur mort cessa symboliquement de battre.

Il était étrange pour moi de me considérer comme morte, compte tenu de mon existence contre-nature. Tout comme ceux à l'origine de ma lignée, je n'appartenais ni au monde des vivants, ni à celui des morts. J'errais simplement entre les deux, éternellement dépossédée de tout sentiment d'appartenance. Ce sang qui coulait dans mes veines était à l'image de l'organe qui le faisait pulser: mort. Assez ironiquement, il était pourtant synonyme de vie pour ceux de mon espèce en général. Mais jamais, au cours de mes années d'existence vampirique, jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi vivante qu'en compagnie de celle qui ne partageait désormais plus ma _vie_.

Les yeux résolument fixés sur le couple qui attendait de payer la note, je répondis sincèrement: «Je ne sais pas.» J'entendis le vampire jouer avec le chauffage, puis il plongea la main dans la poche de son manteau pour en tirer son téléphone portable. Discrètement, je l'observai tandis qu'il répondait au message qu'il revenait de recevoir.

Nous n'avions jamais été proches. John avait rejoint les rangs des Véniels bien avant moi. Mais si mon rapport exclusif avec Samuelle m'avait d'emblée isolée des autres, il ne semblait pas m'en avoir tenu rigueur. Nous avions bien eu quelques différents au fil du temps, mais ceux-ci avaient toujours pris leur source dans mes nombreux désaccords avec Harold. Il faut dire qu'Harold et moi n'avions pas eu la meilleure des relations au départ. Et même encore aujourd'hui...

— Tu l'aimes ?

La question me brisa la poitrine.

Je m'étais retournée d'un bloc. Elle était si soudaine, si impromptue, et tellement directe ! Tout à fait en accord avec le style brutal de John, elle me rappela pourquoi nous n'étions pas proches. Et pourquoi nous ne le serions probablement jamais. Je me raidis tout en fronçant les sourcils, le dévisageant malgré moi pour avoir osé toucher à ce que j'avais de plus intime. Lui, restait impassible, comme si sa question avait porté sur le choix de menu du _Summer's_. Il attendait visiblement ma réponse.

Réponse qu'il n'obtint pas.

Il baissa les yeux. «Je comprends.», murmura-t-il doucement.

Je reportai mon attention sur le restaurant. Le couple avait disparu. Et Eddy était toujours en place, discutant avec son interlocuteur de nouveau masqué par la présence d'un serveur. Mais ce n'était ni le visage d'Eddy, ni le dos du serveur qui dansaient devant mes yeux.

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre... lâchai-je finalement, acerbe.

Le cuir grinça sous son poids lorsque le vampire en costume changea de position sur son siège. Il leva le poignet, vérifiant l'heure sur sa montre qu'il toucha du bout des doigts. «Si, je comprends.», insista-t-il. Ma main se referma involontairement sur l'ouverture de la portière. Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Je n'aimais pas cette intimité soudaine et forcée. Je n'aimais pas être soumise à la question.

Je n'aimais pas être mise à nue.

Le loquet de la voiture s'abaissa subitement, dans un bruit de claquement qui me fit sursauter. Il venait bien de m'enfermer dans la voiture avec lui ? Je me tournai brutalement vers le vampire en costume, les yeux brillant d'une lueur plus ambrée qu'à l'accoutumée: «Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?», lui demandai-je froidement tandis qu'il ôtait tranquillement la clé du contacteur.

— Root... commença le vampire en rangeant la clé dans la poche de son manteau.  
— Ouvre la porte.  
— Non, il faut qu'on...  
— Ouvre la porte ! intimai-je alors que mes prunelles s'embrasaient.

Le vampire taciturne me considéra gravement, mais ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

— Non.

J'inspirai profondément tout en inclinant légèrement la tête, geste révélateur de mon inconfort et de l'incrédulité qui résultaient de son attitude.

— John. Ouvre la porte.

Ma voix avait pris une coloration nettement plus menaçante cette fois. Je n'avais pas l'intention de subir cet interrogatoire qui s'annonçait désagréable au possible. Pas avec lui.

— Non ? répéta doucement le vampire en costume.

Ce fut à son tour de me fixer. Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il enchaîna: «Il faut qu'on en parle. Il faut que tu en parles.  
— Je n'en ai pas besoin. Ouvre la porte ! répondis-je, agressive.  
— Si, tu en as besoin. Ça fait des mois que tu traînes avec ça, et...  
— Et c'est à toi que je devrais en parler ? Toi, la personne la plus inexpressive et amorphe que je connaisse ?», coupai-je brutalement sans dissimuler le sarcasme dans ma voix.

J'étais lancée.

Il avait eu le malheur de tisonner la braise une fois de trop et le brasier, impitoyable, s'était ravivé.

C'était le moment. La culmination de ces mois d'attente, d'incompréhension, de frustration et de colère trop longtemps réprimés. Et il en serait le destinataire. «Toi qui ne fais rien d'autre que de suivre Harold comme un petit chien, tellement désœuvré que la seule optique de recevoir un ordre de lui illumine tes nuits ? Tu peux comprendre, toi qui demeures foncièrement incapable d'exprimer le moindre sentiment, la moindre étincelle d'émotion, tu penses être en mesure de comprendre ce que je vis ? De me comprendre ?», éclatai-je soudainement.

Le vampire en costume accusa silencieusement mon implosion. Il était injuste de ma part de m'en prendre à lui comme je le faisais. Je le savais, et pourtant, une part de moi s'en délectait malgré les avertissements de l'autre, moins sombre, qui avait elle conservé ses facultés de raison. Le vampire taciturne resta silencieux.

Et je compris.

Ce n'était pas à John que je m'adressais. C'était à elle.

Je lui en voulais. J'en voulais terriblement à Shaw d'être partie. De m'avoir laissée seule ici avec le Paladium. Avec les restes de notre histoire. D'avoir baissé les bras. De ne pas s'être battue davantage pour nous. De ne pas m'avoir choisie. De ne pas se souvenir. De m'avoir oubliée. De ne pas souffrir de l'absence. De ne pas souffrir tout court. De ne plus rien ressentir.

Et je m'en voulais à moi-même. D'être aussi faible, de ne pas réussir à mieux supporter son absence. Parce qu'au fond de moi, je ne l'acceptais pas. Je faisais l'amère expérience, réelle et violente, de ce qu'était fondamentalement le lien du sang. Il était éternel, et tant que Shaw ne serait pas avec moi, je resterais irrémédiablement incomplète. Comme un être inachevé. Incapable de vivre, incapable de mourir.

John plongea ses pupilles ambrées dans les miennes, et pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre au sein des Véniels, j'eus l'impression d'y percevoir une parcelle d'émotion. «Il y a bien longtemps, bien avant de rencontrer Harold... j'ai aimé quelqu'un, moi aussi. Avant que la mort ne nous sépare. Je sais ce que tu ressens.», me révéla doucement le vampire en costume.

Je restai sans voix. Que dire après un tel aveu ? Après tout ce que je venais de lui balancer dans la figure ?

— Mais toi au moins, tu peux encore imaginer qu'elle te revienne un jour. La personne que j'ai perdu... je ne la vois plus que dans mes rêves, à présent.

J'entendais sa voix, grave et solennelle, de loin. Très loin. J'étais perdue sous la surface de l'eau sombre et glacée qui m'avait submergée. Celle dans laquelle je sombrais à chaque fois que je me perdais dans la contemplation de ce qui restait de Shaw et moi.

Les rêves ? Il n'était pas le seul à s'y perdre. Mais dans mon cas, le risque était réel. Celui de n'en jamais revenir. Et pourtant, je continuais. Parce qu'ils étaient l'unique passerelle entre elle et moi. Le seul moyen pour moi de l'apercevoir encore. Et chaque réveil m'arrachait à notre monde comme une déchirure que je revivais sans cesse depuis l'été. Le souvenir du dernier rêve éthérique que nous avions fait me serra la gorge. Je revoyais pleinement l'image du cadavre, le sang sur ma main et celui sur la neige. Shaw était peut-être en danger, dans ces forêts que je ne reconnaissais pas, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider.

Mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. Il ne le comprendrait pas. Non, il ne comprendrait sûrement pas la facilité avec laquelle j'ignorais, de manière volontaire, la jeunesse du cadavre.

— Elle était humaine.

Second aveu qu'il partageait sans que je ne l'y pousse. Je gardai la tête basse, fixant le levier de vitesse au point mort. John, quant à lui, regardait droit devant lui. «C'est difficile pour nous d'aimer les humains.», continua-t-il.

Shaw ne l'était pas. Mais ça non plus, je ne pouvais pas le lui dire.

Et l'impression de connexion s'acheva ainsi. Nos deux histoires étaient différentes. Nous étions différents. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler des rêves éthériques, encore moins de la nature Lunan de Shaw. John était le famuli d'Harold, il était impossible qu'il parvienne à garder ces informations pour lui et ce, même s'il le souhaitait.

Je grattai le loquet du bout des doigts. À côté de moi, John remua et le tintement de la clé contre son téléphone portable m'informa que la fin de notre apparté était proche. Il abaissa le pare-soleil pour réajuster l'appareil qui y était accroché et qui permettait à Harold de communiquer avec nous. «Ne fais pas cavalier seul, Root. Ce n'est pas la solution.», dit soudainement le vampire en costume avant de faire tourner la clé dans le contacteur.

Le loquet se dressa subitement et la portière se déverrouilla.

**Ending theme: The People (Metric)**  
[U N K I N D ★ P L A Y L I S T (Chapitre 4)](https://youtu.be/XAAt-WXT7xY)


	5. Loyauté

****

#### **✞ LOYAUTE ✞**

* * *

Le ciel bleu. Seules ombres au tableau qui n'en étaient pas, les nuages qui flottaient tout autour, comme des flocons de neige égarés par la mauvaise saison. Malgré le froid hivernal, je sentais l'air marin m'envahir, le sel se déposer sur ma peau avide de sensations, le vent côtier soulever mes boucles ondulées, la chaleur de l'herbe sous mes pieds et, plus bas encore, l'écume des vagues qui venaient s'écraser contre les rochers. Je voyais tout depuis cette falaise qui surplombait la mer. Et ni les profondeurs marines, ni la ligne d'horizon qui se découpait au loin ne pouvaient se dérober à mon regard. Pas même l'inconnu qu'elles dissimulaient...

— Tu as toujours aimé ce tableau.

La voix de Samuelle résonna doucement derrière mon épaule. La Vénielle s'avança en silence. Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle s'arrêta pour contempler le tableau à son tour. «Je me suis surtout toujours demandé pourquoi toi tu l'aimais.», répondis-je avec un léger sourire sans quitter le tableau des yeux. J'avais conscience de la présence de la Vénielle. Je l'avais sentie bien avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans la chambre spacieuse qu'elle occupait, située tout au fond du dédale souterrain de la station de métro abandonnée.

— L'esprit humain me fascine... murmura la Vénielle en penchant légèrement la tête.

Je me détournai de la promenade sur la falaise de Pourville pour les prunelles de sang. L'humanité. Une préoccupation centrale pour ma maîtresse. L'été dernier, elle m'avait révélée qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'autre objectif que celui de la préserver, en opposition ouverte avec celui de son frère, Gabriel. Elle rêvait d'un idéal, un monde où les humains et les vampires vivraient en harmonie. Mais selon elle, ils n'étaient pas prêts. Pas encore. Il nous fallait donc rester cachés jusqu'à ce qu'ils le soient. Mais quand le seraient-ils ? Le seraient-ils un jour ? Pour ma part...

— Les hommes sont pourris jusqu'à l'os et ne changeront pas. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, non ? achevai-je à voix haute.

Samuelle me sourit. Elle n'ignorait pas la méfiance dont je faisais preuve vis-à-vis de l'espèce humaine. Espèce à laquelle j'avais pourtant appartenu dans une autre... vie. Je frissonnai subrepticement à ce rappel et le sourire de Samuelle s'accentua: «Je sais ce qu'éprouve mon famuli pour ses pairs, oui.  
— Mes pairs ? répétai-je en arquant le sourcil sans dissimuler mon mépris.  
— Dis-moi, que vois-tu ?», enchaîna-t-elle soudainement.

La Vénielle s'intéressait de nouveau au tableau accroché au mur de sa chambre. Je suivis la ligne de son regard et l'immensité bleue me happa une nouvelle fois. Deux femmes se tenaient sur la falaise qui dominait la mer. L'une d'elles, dont les vêtements se confondaient à l'herbe folle de la falaise, portait une ombrelle. Pour se protéger du soleil, sans doute. L'autre, plus petite de taille, se contentait de son chapeau. Le vent soulevait les pans de leurs robes. Elles semblaient discuter, mais pour moi...

— Je vois deux femmes isolées du reste du monde.  
— Ah.

Samuelle sourit davantage avant de reporter son attention sur moi. «Tu vois toujours l'aspect négatif en premier.», commenta la Vénielle en s'éloignant de la peinture. Je la suivis du regard. «C'est négatif d'être seule ?  
— Ça l'est ?  
— Pas pour moi, de toute évidence.»

J'avais l'habitude de nos conversations à questions ouvertes. Cette tendance nette et implacable qu'avait Samuelle de ne jamais répondre ouvertement à mes interrogations. J'avais naturellement pris le pli en cessant tout bonnement de les lui formuler au fil du temps. Mais même ainsi, nos échanges avaient conservé leur nature impalpable. Comme elle, somme toute.

— Je vois la liberté. Le champ des possibles... précisa-t-elle.

Samuelle s'était assise sur le canapé de cuir noir à quelques centimètres de moi. Je baissai les yeux sur la Vénielle. «Du style ? Se jeter du haut de la falaise ?», ironisai-je. Samuelle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. «C'est une possibilité. S'envoler en est une autre.  
— S'envoler ?  
— Oui. Elles pourraient s'envoler ?», réitéra-t-elle avec plus d'aplomb.

Je secouai la tête avec un sourire incrédule. «Dans un monde de rêves, probablement oui. Mais pas dans la réalité.» La Vénielle me fixa de ses prunelles de sang. «Il peut se passer beaucoup de choses dans les rêves, tu ne crois pas ?»

Je me raidis aussitôt.

Toute attitude provocatrice m'avait quittée désormais. Malgré nos années passées ensemble, je n'avais qu'une vague idée du pouvoir réel de Samuelle. Qu'en était-il au fond ? Que voyait-elle vraiment ? Que percevait-elle lorsqu'elle se servait de son regard irréel pour sonder mon âme ? Que pouvais-je lui cacher ? Que devais-je lui cacher ?

Je levai la tête. La Vénielle me contemplait d'un air presque triste et cette vision m'étreignit le cœur. Le sang mort qui circulait dans mes veines me parut plus glacé que jamais. Je ne supportais pas l'idée de l'atteindre, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne l'avais jamais supporté. Après tout, ne m'avait-elle pas choisie à la place d'Harold ? N'étais-je pas sa favorite ? Celle qu'elle avait estimée digne de devenir son famuli parmi tous les autres Véniels ?

Mais... et elle ?

Je me détournai des prunelles irréelles, heureuse de me soustraire l'espace de quelques secondes à ce regard chimérique, pour observer le tableau. Si le geste était inutile, la symbolique ne l'était pas. Je savais pertinemment que Samuelle me percevait toujours, mais l'impression de pouvoir me dissimuler à elle m'était encore nécessaire par moments. Même après toutes ces années passées en sa compagnie.

Pourquoi m'avait-elle choisie ?

Elle connaissait mon aversion pour la race des hommes. Le peu de foi que je leur prêtais, la méfiance extrême qu'ils me provoquaient et, au final, le désintérêt pur et net qui avait fini par en découler. Voilà pourquoi il ne m'était nullement difficile de prendre la vie d'autrui. Planter mes crocs dans la première nuque venue, me repaître du sang chaud qui jaillit à travers la peau mince et fragile, et sentir la vie s'écouler peu à peu jusqu'à quitter complètement son hôte. Sentir la force qui s'en échappe pour renforcer ma propre force vitale. Me sentir devenir plus alerte, plus puissante à chaque morsure. Me sentir plus vivante.

Telle était la personne qu'elle avait désignée pour devenir son famuli.

J'avais ma propre idée de la nature vampirique. Une idée qui me rapprochait dangereusement de celle qu'en avaient les Essentiels sous certains aspects, il est vrai. Mais je ne souhaitais pas l'extinction de la race humaine. Je ne m'estimais tout simplement pas leur égale.

Et malgré cela... elle m'avait choisie.

Oh, Harold avait bien essayé de l'en dissuader. Lui qui avait été son favori durant si longtemps. Mais c'était avant mon arrivée. Avant que je ne découvre l'existence du monde de la nuit. Et que je ne remonte la piste qui me mènerait jusqu'à Samuelle. Avant que celle-ci ne m'ouvre les yeux sur une autre réalité, qu'elle me permette de découvrir de nouveaux horizons qui changeraient à jamais ma perception du monde.

J'avais rejoint les rangs de Samuelle car j'avais été séduite par sa nature. Elle m'avait fascinée dès le premier regard. D'une certaine manière, elle continuait encore à le faire. Il n'y avait rien d'humain en elle. Absolument rien. Et paradoxalement, rien d'inhumain non plus. Elle échappait tout simplement à toute forme de caractérisation. Quelque part, Samuelle était ce qui s'approchait le plus d'une déité pour moi. Après tout, elle était la Devineresse.

— Je pensais que tu finirais par t'apaiser avec le temps... murmura la Vénielle en se redressant doucement sur le canapé.

Je ne me retournai pas. Devant moi, les deux femmes au bord de la falaise me paraissaient plus seules que jamais. Il était bien possible que l'une d'elles se décide à sauter le pas... «Mais je ne t'ai pas choisie pour rien, Root.», ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence. Je tournai légèrement la tête, les yeux rivés sur un point invisible. «C'est pour ça que tu as assigné Greer à Harold ?», demandai-je d'un ton faussement détaché avant de me retourner.

Je sentis le petit soupir qu'elle poussa plus que je ne l'entendis. Je m'attendais à une réponse pratique et raisonnée, comme à l'accoutumée, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. À la place, j'eus droit à un regard lourd de sens. C'était pire, et elle le savait. «La mission que je t'ai confiée n'est pas moins importante.», chuchota la Vénielle. J'eus du mal à dissimuler mon mépris pour l'homme qu'elle évoquait: «Oh, suivre le quotidien d'un chirurgien en mal d'aventures érotiques est très instructif pour moi. J'en avais vraiment besoin, merci beaucoup.  
— Eddy Briscow t'a fourni l'identité d'un agent de Decima.»

Je continuai sur ma lancée.

— Control, oui. Agent de Decima que tu as remis aux bons soins de l'armoire à glace qui sert de famuli à Harold. Là aussi, c'était un choix délibéré de ta part ? demandai-je non sans sarcasme.

Samuelle hocha la tête sans rien dire. «Tu ne questionnais pas mes décisions avant.», finit-elle par déclarer au bout d'un long moment. Je fermai les yeux, déjà pleinement consciente de ce que ma réponse risquait de déclencher: «Avant quoi ?  
— Je crois que tu le sais déjà.»

J'ouvris les yeux sur la chambre que je connaissais mieux que personne. Samuelle était toujours assise sur le canapé de cuir. Nous avions eu de nombreuses discussions sur ce canapé. L'une d'entre elles avait porté sur mon incapacité manifeste à considérer les hommes comme des êtres capables de bonté. Comme ce soir-là. La Vénielle se pencha légèrement en avant. Dans ma direction. Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Elle nous emmenait sur une voie dont je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir revenir.

— Ai-je quitté New York ? demandai-je soudainement.

Devant le silence manifeste de ma maîtresse, je poursuivis: «Est-ce que je n'ai pas exécuté fidèlement toutes les requêtes du Paladium ? Ne me suis-je pas tenue à carreaux, comme tu me l'avais expressément demandé ? Ne me suis-je pas pliée à ton exigence, celle de ne pas m'éloigner de mon clan pour partir à la recherche de celle qui, je cite, participera à notre destruction ?»

La Vénielle avait accusé en silence chacun de mes arguments. J'avais la sensation de m'échouer lamentablement contre un mur de stoïcisme. Mais peu m'importait. «Tu sais où elle se trouve. Il te suffirait d'un mot pour apaiser mon esprit et pourtant...  
— Je ne puis décider à ta place.», coupa Samuelle.

Elle quitta le canapé pour se placer devant moi. «Je ne peux pas décider pour toi. Ce que je peux faire, c'est te montrer la voie. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait.», continua-t-elle en s'avançant toujours plus. Je ne reculai pas. Elle posa une main fébrile sur mon bras; la sensation habituelle d'apaisement parcourut aussitôt mon corps. Notre proximité avait toujours cet effet sur moi. Elle avait toujours cet effet sur moi. Samuelle sourit tristement. «Le reste ne dépend que de toi. Tout comme la confiance que tu as placé en moi.»

Je baissai les épaules, et sa main glissa le long de la manche du blouson de cuir noir que je portais. Elle avait raison. J'avais pris un engagement. Celui de la protéger envers et contre tout. Contre Gabriel. De l'aider à construire ce monde dont elle rêvait tant. Et d'être son épée dans la guerre qui l'opposait aux Essentiels. Sa favorite. Comment pouvais-je prétendre à ce titre si je lui faisais défaut ?

***

Je refermai la porte de l'appareil. Donnant sur la rue, le distributeur dissimulait parfaitement l'entrée secrète de notre repaire. Nul ne pouvait se douter que la machine renfermait bien davantage que des boissons énergisantes extra caloriques. En journée, Chinatown était en pleine effervescence: la rue sur laquelle donnait l'entrée secrète grouillait de monde, les trottoirs d'étals étaient quant à eux garnis de spécialités asiatiques diverses, comme ces fameux poulets caramélisés rôtis à souhait suspendus aux vitrines de magasins estampillés d'idéogrammes chinois. Mais pas ce soir. Pas à cette heure tardive. La rue était déserte, hormis la présence d'un chat qui s'hérissa lorsque je passai près de lui. L'animal feula bruyamment avant de détaler parmi les ombres à la vue de mes prunelles luisantes et de mes canines acérées. Je partis dans la direction opposée.

Sortir à la faveur de la nuit était l'unique option pour ceux de mon espèce. Il nous était bien possible de nous déplacer durant le jour, notamment par le biais de véhicules aux vitres teintées doublées de vitrage anti-solaire, mais le genre de missions que j'effectuais nécessitait généralement une intervention nocturne. Tant mieux: j'avais toujours préféré agir dans l'ombre.

Quelques stations de métro plus tard, je quittai le quartier chinois de Chinatown pour celui de l'Upper East Side. Je marchai tranquillement sur la 77ème rue, non-humaine parmi ceux que Samuelle considérait comme étant mes pairs, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à destination. Je poussai la porte du Lenox Hill Hospital et les effluves de sang vinrent réveiller les cellules mortes de mon être. Tout au fond à gauche du couloir de l'entrée principale, une femme se tordait de douleur sur un brancard. Elle avait la jambe broyée. Son sang tâchait le drap d'examen médical ouaté du brancard. Plus près de moi, un homme se tenait la tête. Il avait reçu un coup violent sur le front, et le sang ruisselait à travers ses doigts, s'écoulant en petits sillons rougeâtres sur sa peau. Personne ne s'occupait de lui.

Je délaissai les blessés de la salle d'attente pour m'orienter vers l'ascenseur. Je savais où me rendre. J'appuyai sur le bouton supposé m'emmener au troisième étage. Les portes de l'ascenseur coulissèrent lentement avant de s'arrêter brutalement. Une main dénuée de bagues avait stoppé leur mouvement. Je laissai son propriétaire pénétrer dans la cage d'ascenseur, puis rendis le sourire de politesse qui m'avait été adressé.

L'infirmière en blouse bleue responsable de mon léger retard se plaça à mes côtés. Elle se ravisa lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le troisième étage avait été sélectionné, puis me sourit à nouveau. Mais je ne la regardais plus. Le sang qui maculait sa blouse m'intéressait bien plus que le reste. À en juger par la quantité non négligeable qui s'y trouvait, elle avait dû participer à une intervention récemment. Je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur du sang qui imbibait sa blouse. À l'odeur, je cherchai à déterminer le sexe de son malheureux détenteur. Féminin, masculin ? Je n'eus pas le loisir de me questionner davantage. L'ascenseur opéra un léger mouvement d'oscillation, signifiant son arrêt imminent. Les portes s'ouvrirent plus brusquement que je ne l'avais anticipé, et je sursautai presque lorsque l'infirmière me souhaita une bonne soirée. Je la laissai s'éloigner.

Lorsqu'elle disparut à l'angle du couloir, je m'y engageai à mon tour. Je m'arrêtai devant le bureau qui m'intéressait, et j'entrai sans frapper. Je refermai la porte qui grinça doucement dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Elle était vide de tout occupant. Je tendis l'oreille. Le battement de cœur anormalement rapide que je perçus me révéla l'emplacement de la silhouette qui se cachait sans grâce derrière l'un des deux rideaux de la fenêtre. Je me déplaçai instantanément près du bureau pour allumer la petite lampe qui s'y trouvait. La lumière tamisée éclaira immédiatement la pièce. Elle était bien rangée, comme d'habitude. Je m'appuyai contre le rebord du bureau et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

— Sors de là, Eddy.

Le pan du rideau blanc frétilla très légèrement.

Je soupirai. «Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher s'il te plaît.»

Nouveau silence.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et plongeai le bras derrière le rideau. J'en extirpai le chirurgien qui se cacha immédiatement le visage des mains: «Mais merde, foutez-moi la paix !» Je considérai un instant l'homme sans rien dire. Était-ce là l'un des pairs dont Samuelle me parlait ? Était-ce à cela que je ressemblais ? J'avalai péniblement ma salive: plus le temps passait, et plus il m'était difficile de résister à l'envie de le tuer pour de bon. L'homme s'éloigna promptement de moi lorsque je relâchai ma prise sur lui. Je remarquai qu'il boîtait, surtout de la jambe droite. Conséquence de notre fin de soirée intime sans nul doute.

Je déplaçai la chaise de bureau pour m'y installer. Sans aucune gêne, je croisai les jambes en les posant sur son bureau. Eddy disparut dans la pièce adjacente tandis que je réfléchissais à la requête de Samuelle: retourner voir Eddy à l'hôpital où il travaillait, ne pas relâcher ma surveillance. Glaner d'éventuelles informations nouvelles susceptibles de nous aider dans notre lutte contre les Essentiels. Mais honnêtement, je ne voyais pas ce que cet homme pouvait nous apporter. Samuelle avait raison: je remettais de plus en plus en question les ordres que je recevais.

Eddy revint en marmonnant. Il avait une poche de sang à la main, poche qu'il me lança avec aigreur. Je réceptionnai le petit paquet: «Fraîchement récolté ?  
— Oui.  
— Combien de temps ?  
— Six heures.  
— Trop froid.», dis-je en lui rendant la poche.

Le chirurgien me lança un regard noir avant de disparaître de nouveau dans l'autre pièce. Je savais qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs minutes. Je me levai pour écarter les rideaux, et la ville de New York se dévoila. Au loin, la façade parsemée de lueurs scintillantes d'un gratte-ciel me révéla que certains de ses occupants ne dormaient toujours pas. Dans un instant d'irrationalité absolue, j'imaginai que Shaw en faisait peut-être partie. Le bruit des pas du chirurgien sur le carrelage me ramena à la réalité.

— Voilà ! me lança-t-il d'un ton bourru en posant une tasse fumante sur le bureau.

Je tendis la main pour m'emparer du liquide fumant. Le sang était chaud, à température idéale pour être consommé. S'il ne valait pas celui que l'on buvait directement à la source, il était mille fois préférable à ces poches de sang froides auxquelles j'avais parfois droit. Je rapprochai la tasse de mon visage pour humer le fumet délicat qui s'en échappait. «Une femme ?», demandai-je au chirurgien en fermant les yeux. La voix agacée de l'homme me parvint en une suite d'informations saccadées partagées de mauvaise grâce: «Oui, comme d'habitude. Nicole H. Trente-sept ans. Femme au foyer. Maladie orpheline.»

Je laissai le liquide me revigorer tandis qu'il descendait dans ma gorge. Comme une soupape qui se déploie, mon être tout entier s'ouvrait de nouveau à ce qui s'apparentait à la vie pour moi. La faim, désormais apaisée, ne se faisait plus sentir. Mon acuité visuelle se précisa, mon ouïe s'affûta, mes sens s'aiguisèrent. J'ouvris les yeux, et Eddy détourna les siens à la vue du sang épais qui s'accrochait à mes lèvres. «Il manque un peu de...», commençai-je avant de m'interrompre. Le chirurgien venait de me donner ce que je réclamais. Je saupoudrai le contenu de la tasse de poivre avant d'en reprendre une pleine gorgée. Délicieux. Le sang chauffé au micro-ondes avait cette saveur particulière lorsqu'il était associé à un soupçon de poivre, astuce que j'avais eu la chance de découvrir la fois où mes canines avaient percé la jugulaire d'une restauratrice de Brooklyn. Et Eddy ne manquait jamais à son devoir: à chaque fois que je lui rendais visite, le chirurgien m'accueillait toujours d'une rasade de sang chaud légèrement poivré. Ce petit extra apportait la touche épicée dont j'avais besoin.

— Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez. Laissez-moi maintenant.

La voix traînante du chirurgien m'empêchait d'apprécier pleinement ma dégustation. S'il avait été de sexe féminin, j'aurais donné à notre échange une toute autre coloration. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et il m'était interdit de le tuer. Je levai mes prunelles ambrées sur l'homme qui se crispa aussitôt. Je laissai leur éclat s'intensifier pour renforcer leur effet: «Pas tout à fait. As-tu des nouvelles de notre amie commune ?  
— Je ne... non.  
— Tu es sûr, Eddy ? Control ne t'a pas contacté depuis notre dernière rencontre ?  
— Non. Partez, maintenant.», répéta-t-il nerveusement.

La tasse émit un bruit sourd mais sec lorsque je la reposai brutalement sur la surface boisée du bureau. Eddy déglutit, puis cligna rapidement des yeux: «Je... d'accord. D'accord, elle m'a appelé. Je dois la voir bientôt. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne...  
— Tu vois que tu peux être coopératif quand tu veux ?», coupai-je en quittant la fenêtre.

Je contournai le bureau pour me rapprocher de lui. Son rythme cardiaque s'était considérablement accéléré à l'évocation de Control. Je regrettai de n'avoir pas pu prendre connaissance de son échange avec l'agent de Decima dans le restaurant. Le chirurgien recula jusqu'à ce que le mur lui bloque toute possibilité de retraite. Je posai une main confiante près de son visage, visage qu'il détourna légèrement tandis que mes prunelles ambrées s'approchaient de lui:

— Quand ?  
— Elle... elle me contactera. Elle ne me le dit jamais à l'avance ! balbutia l'homme.  
— C'est vrai, ce mensonge ? demandai-je en inclinant la tête.  
— Je le jure ! cria le chirurgien en fermant les yeux.  
— Très bien.», conclus-je aussitôt.

Je m'éloignai de lui pour gagner la porte. Au passage, je m'essuyai la bouche afin d'effacer toute trace de ma récente collation. Je lançai par-dessus mon épaule: «Tu me préviendras dès que tu le sauras ?  
— Oui... murmura Eddy en baissant la tête.  
— Parfait !», dis-je avant de fermer la porte derrière moi.

J'entendis le fracas de la tasse qui s'écrasait au sol. Lui non plus, ne semblait pas supporter notre collaboration forcée.

Comme à chacune de mes visites à l'hôpital, je me pressai un peu plus vers la sortie. Les allées et venues du personnel soignant, l'agitation des patients, leur solitude et leur désespoir me pesaient lourdement. Si je m'autorisais une seconde d'honnêteté, j'avouerais à voix haute que je ne supportais tout simplement pas les hôpitaux. Ils éveillaient en moi un sentiment d'oppression que je n'aimais guère éprouver. Ils éveillaient surtout le souvenir de cette femme allongée sur un lit d'hôpital.

Je quittai le bâtiment et l'odeur de mort qu'il me rappelait.

La fraîcheur de la nuit me ramena brutalement à l'instant présent. Les rues étaient encore plus désertes qu'à mon arrivée. Quelle heure était-il ? Je haussai les épaules tout en dépassant la station de métro. Je n'avais aucune envie de retrouver mes pairs — ceux munis de canines — après le déroulement de la soirée. Je levai les yeux vers la lune, à peine visible derrière les volutes sombres du nuage qui la camouflait. Presque machinalement, je déambulai à travers les rues jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée du Columbus Park, à l'angle de Mulberry Street et Bayard Street. Je sautai par-dessus la grille munie de chaînes qui signifiaient aux promeneurs nocturnes la fermeture du parc.

Je m'en fichais.

Pour ceux de ma race, la notion d'interdit ne s'appliquait pas de la même manière. J'avais même tendance à penser qu'elle ne s'appliquait pas du tout. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, je me demandai ce qui me distinguait réellement des Essentiels. Et pour la deuxième fois, la réponse ne vint pas. J'errai sans but précis durant quelques instants avant de m'arrêter à hauteur d'un buisson. Je m'y engouffrai sans réfléchir. Je me donnais l'impression d'être une voleuse à me faufiler ainsi à travers les buissons du parc. Mais le besoin de me retrouver seule, en contact avec le peu de nature que je pouvais trouver à proximité, n'avait fait que grandir au fil de la nuit. Poussée par un réflexe que je ne m'expliquais pas, je m'arrêtai près d'un tronc d'arbre pour le toucher du bout des doigts.

Aussitôt, le souvenir de la femme animale tapie dans l'herbe enneigée, crocs déployés, remonta violemment en moi. Je brisai involontairement l'écorce de l'arbre en serrant le poing. Elle demeurait toujours avec moi. Constamment. Inéluctablement. Peu importait l'heure, le lieu ou mon état, Shaw ne me quittait tout simplement jamais. Je la sentais dans tout ce que je faisais, dans chacune de mes pensées, à chaque décision que je prenais, à chaque objectif que je me fixais. Là, à l'instant même où l'écharde sournoise s'enfonçait impitoyablement dans la paume de ma main, j'avais encore le sentiment de la sentir tout près de moi. Si proche que je pouvais la saisir d'un simple mouvement du bras. Je portai mes prunelles ambrées vers l'astre qui persistait à se soustraire cruellement à mon regard. «Shaw...», murmurai-je pour le silence de la nuit.

La sensation me brûla davantage que si milles échardes m'avaient frappée en plein cœur. Elle était aigue et perçante; l'alerte qui me signala que quelqu'un m'avait suivie dans le parc. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner. Deux mains me plaquèrent au sol et j'atterris lourdement dans la neige. Aussi rapidement que les sens vampiriques me le permirent, je roulai sur le dos pour empoigner mon assaillant. Ce ne fut que lorsque je m'autorisai un court instant de relâchement pour reprendre mon souffle que je le distinguai plus clairement:

— Shaw ?

**Ending theme: Apologize from the Sentinel (Attila Áts)**  
[U N K I N D ★ P L A Y L I S T (Chapitre 5)](https://youtu.be/GL1hM1HeJPM)


	6. Désorientation

 

****

#### **✞ DESORIENTATION ✞**

* * *

Les mains posées sur mes épaules recouvertes de neige me maintenaient fermement au sol. Elles m'empêchaient de me débattre mais, quoi qu'il advienne, je n'en avais aucune envie. Je restais là, allongée sur le dos, complètement abasourdie. Au-dessus de moi, les deux yeux sombres me fixaient résolument. Sa lèvre inférieure s'entrouvrit légèrement, et mon souffle se coupa aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas changé... Si fière, si sauvage... Irrémédiablement indomptable.

Je détaillai du regard les traits de son visage et les mèches brunes qui l'encadraient. Elle était aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs. Plus encore... Durant ce moment de flottement, j'oubliai que j'étais la seule à me rappeler que ce n'était pas la première fois que nous nous retrouvions dans cette posture. La lueur de la lune y était peut-être pour quelque chose... Je lui empoignai soudainement le bras. Mes doigts s'accrochèrent au tissu rêche de son sweat-shirt gris. Ce n'était pas une hallucination. Elle était bien là. Surprise, elle eut un mouvement de recul et une demi-seconde plus tard, nous étions de nouveau sur pied.

— Shaw ? répétai-je fébrilement tandis qu'elle reculait, nous entraînant un peu plus profondément dans l'obscurité ambiante.

Les feuilles mortes craquèrent sous mes bottines. Je continuais de palper le muscle ferme que je sentais sous la manche de son sweat-shirt, comme si la jeune femme en face de moi ne pouvait qu'être le fruit de mon imagination. Il était bien possible qu'elle le soit. Après tous ces mois passés à rêver d'elle, de jour comme de nuit, il n'était pas impossible que j'eusse fini par perdre l'esprit pour de bon.

L'intéressée tenta de se dégager une première fois; elle n'y parvint pas. À sa seconde tentative non plus. Réelle ou pas, je n'avais nullement l'intention de la laisser s'échapper cette fois-ci. Je m'en fis la promesse intérieurement.

— Shaw... qu'est-ce que... où étais-tu ? demandai-je à brûle-pourpoint.

Une myriade de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Où avait-elle passé l'hiver ? Pourquoi était-elle revenue, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi ici ? Que savait-elle de son histoire, de moi, de nous ? Se souvenait-elle un peu de moi ? Était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle m'avait attaquée ? M'en avait-elle voulu ? Shaw se libéra d'une secousse du bras. J'avançai involontairement dans sa direction: mon corps restait inéluctablement enchaîné au sien, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle leva les mains en guise d'apaisement et je m'arrêtai.

— Désolée. Je vous ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Ses mots me lacérèrent le cœur. Elle ne se souvenait donc de rien. Pour elle, je n'étais qu'une inconnue parmi tant d'autres. Je ne parvins pas à lui répondre: j'avais la bouche sèche et l'espoir fou de la récupérer un jour réduit à néant.

— Mais d'abord, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Le parc est fermé vous savez. Vous n'avez pas de flic à emmerder demain au commissariat ? continua-t-elle en réajustant la capuche de son sweat-shirt sur sa chevelure en bataille.

Second coup de poignard. Je me demandai ce qui était le plus cruel: qu'elle ne se souvienne absolument pas de moi ou qu'elle ne se rappelle que de la psychologue empotée que Carter lui avait imposée l'an dernier ? Quelque part au fond de moi, une petite voix me souffla que le résultat était le même: Shaw n'avait aucune idée de mon identité réelle. Ce fut au prix d'un grand effort que lui répondis:

— Je suis en arrêt.  
— Ah. Malade ?  
— Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai...

J'ignorais quelle attitude adopter. Une inspiration, et la boule dans ma gorge se fit plus douloureuse encore. Je réalisai par la même occasion que je fuyais son regard depuis qu'elle avait commencé à s'exprimer. Je me contrôlai au maximum, retenant à grand peine les larmes qui menaçaient de naître à n'importe quel instant dans mes yeux. Lorsque je levai la tête, j'avais en partie réussi à retrouver une certaine contenance:

— ...j'ai perdu un être cher.

Shaw acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête, puis se détourna aussitôt de moi. Comme si je venais de lui annoncer que le prix des courses en taxi venait encore d'augmenter. Je serrai les dents tout autant que les poings. Son absence de compassion me peinait; je fus prise d'une violente envie de la secouer pour tout lui déballer en pleine figure avant de reprendre mes esprits: elle était sociopathe.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce rappel me tranquillisa. La personnalité de Shaw n'avait pas été altérée. Pas complètement. Elle demeurait la même personne, un jeune inspecteur de police détaché des préoccupations quotidiennes de ses collègues, isolée des autres de par sa sociopathie. Une âme farouche et indépendante vivant au jour le jour. Elle était toujours Shaw. Le seul petit détail qui manquait au pan de sa vie était...

— Il est tard, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Sa question me déstabilisa. Sa présence me perturbait tout autant qu'elle me soulageait. Je m'étais attendue à tout sauf à la trouver ici, ce soir, dans ce parc. C'était ironique. J'avais passé des mois entiers à la chercher, en dépit des positions officielles de mon clan et de celle que le devoir de loyauté m'imposait, et à présent que je commençais plus ou moins à retrouver un semblant d'équilibre... elle réapparaissait comme une fleur. Je fis un pas en sa direction. Aussitôt, sa mâchoire se contracta, tout comme le poing qu'elle serrait dans l'une des deux poches avant de son sweat-shirt. Une rose sauvage, plutôt.

— Et vous ? biaisai-je en espérant gagner du temps.

La vouvoyer m'occasionna un nouveau pincement au cœur. Qu'il était étrange d'agir comme deux étrangères ! La situation me faisait perdre mes moyens. Je recomposai mon attitude le temps qu'elle réfléchisse à ma question. Temps qui ne fut malheureusement pas assez long:

— Je patrouille. Je suis flic, non ? répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

J'acquiesçai en silence, un sourire discret aux lèvres. Elle m'observa quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis elle me demanda, son badge d'inspecteur de police à la main cette fois.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Le ton était nettement moins aimable qu'au début de la conversation. Je baissai les yeux vers l'objet qu'elle avait dans la main. Était-ce donc ce badge qu'elle avait serré dans la poche de son sweat-shirt tout à l'heure ? Je réfléchis très rapidement. Il fallait que je trouve n'importe quoi. N'importe quelle raison.

— À votre avis ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire dans un parc à une heure pareille ? hasardai-je tout en cherchant à gagner toujours plus de temps.

Mon jeune famuli réfléchit un instant, puis son sourire devint grivois:

— Ah, d'accord. Je vois.

Je mis quelques minutes à réaliser ce à quoi elle faisait allusion. Sans aucune raison valable, je protestai énergiquement: «Quoi ? Mais non, ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Je ne suis pas là pour ça, c'est...  
— Hé, chacun son truc.  
— Mais non, ce n'est pas ça !  
— Je ne juge pas.  
— Ce n'est pas ça, j'ai... j'attendais quelqu'un, mais c'est... d'ordre romantique.», achevai-je en m'embrouillant davantage dans mes mensonges.

De quoi me défendais-je, au juste ?

Shaw me détailla, toujours armée de son sourire narquois: «Vous mentez très mal.» J'eus toutes les peines du monde à m'en départir. Elle restait diablement séduisante. «Je ne mens pas, j'ai juste...  
— Pas besoin d'édulcorer. Si vous avez envie de baiser dans un parc la nuit, il ne faut pas en avoir honte. Mais je le note quand même.  
— Quoi ? demandai-je malgré moi.  
— Les plus délurées sont souvent les plus timides en apparence.  
— Délu...mais ça suffit, enfin ! Quelle partie du mot romantique vous échappe ?», lâchai-je, à bout de nerfs.

L'absurdité de la situation — et de notre conversation — m'ôtait toute clairvoyance. Qu'elle me prenne pour une sainte était déjà assez insultant en soi. Mais qu'elle m'imagine suffisamment tarte pour ne pas vouloir admettre que... je levai les yeux au ciel, un sourire amer accroché aux lèvres. Je n'étais pas Root. J'étais Caroline Turing à ses yeux. Il était temps que je l'admette à mon tour et que j'agisse en tant que telle. Je m'adossai à l'arbre le plus proche.

— J'attendais quelqu'un, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? C'est romantique, les balades au clair de lune.  
— Disons que Columbus Park n'est pas l'endroit le plus romantique au monde.  
— Il peut l'être... si l'on est avec l'amour de sa vie...», précisai-je avant de le regretter aussitôt.

Qu'étais-je en train de faire ?

Shaw haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. «Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre...  
— Il peut l'être.», insistai-je tout bas.

Je ne pouvais décidément pas m'en empêcher.

La jeune femme brune eut de nouveau un sourire narquois, puis me fixa d'un air moqueur.

— Et elle est où, cette personne ? railla-t-elle.

La dimension ironique de sa question me tordit les entrailles. Tout, absolument tout en moi, de l'instinct violent du vampire prédateur à celui du maître que j'étais depuis que le destin m'avait liée à elle, tout m'incitait à prendre possession de ce qui m'appartenait et qui m'avait été arraché de force. Sa suffisance, son aisance apparente et son air bravache compliquaient le contrôle que je m'efforçais d'exercer sur ma personne.

Je réalisai l'ampleur du paradoxe dans lequel je me trouvais.

J'avais perdu Shaw à cause du risque trop grand qu'elle représentait pour les miens. Sans égard pour le conflit moral dans lequel cette situation me plongeait vis-à-vis du Paladium, je l'avais cherchée sans relâche des mois durant, en vain. Lorsque nos rêves éthériques s'étaient manifestés, je n'avais rien fait pour les inhiber. Bien au contraire, je les avais stimulés du mieux possible, car tout ce qui me restait d'elle s'y trouvait. Désormais réunies, sans même savoir comment, j'étais incapable d'agir. Oh, je pouvais bien lui révéler la véritable nature de notre relation. Et ensuite ? Qu'adviendrait-il ? Que ferions-nous ? Où irions-nous ? Que dirais-je à Samuelle ? Et Shaw, me suivrait-elle ? Pour aller où ?

Le problème demeurait entier.

Je levai mes prunelles noisettes vers celle que je désirais le plus au monde et qui m'était interdite.

— Elle n'est pas là. De toute évidence, elle m'a oubliée... murmurai-je sombrement à son attention.

Le sourire que je lui adressais était triste, mais elle ne le remarqua pas. Elle haussa de nouveau les épaules, avec un commentaire désobligeant de plus sur la naïveté des greluches romantiques, puis me tourna le dos. Comme un aimant fatalement attiré par son opposé, je la suivis en silence. Tandis qu'elle nous menait hors du parc, je me demandais si notre histoire était vouée à évoluer dans la douleur. J'en étais encore à évaluer la profondeur de notre lien ainsi que ses dérives lorsque nous arrivâmes près de la grille du portail. Shaw me désigna du pouce le petit panneau sur lequel étaient inscrits les horaires d'ouverture du parc:

— Je m'en fous du romantisme. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle sauta agilement au sommet du portail et les chaînes qui le maintenaient fermé s'entrechoquèrent. Dévorée par le besoin presque douloureux de lui rappeler que j'étais son égale, je réprimai cependant toute envie de l'imiter: Caroline Turing ne s'accrochait pas aux grilles comme un vulgaire chimpanzé. Avec réticence, je contemplai le bout de mes bottines d'un air penaud.

Perchée au sommet, Shaw me tendit la main, non sans m'avoir fait remarquer qu'il était utile de savoir se débrouiller seule dans la vie. Je ravalai ma salive tout autant que ma fierté pour accepter la main tendue vers moi. Une décharge électrique me traversa le corps lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur les miens et je dus m'accrocher au portail de mon autre main libre pour ne pas trébucher. Elle me hissa au sommet sans aucune difficulté.

Au moins, je restais convaincante dans la peau de Caroline Turing.

— Attention. Ne vous brisez pas le cou ! m'avertit-elle d'un air maussade.

Elle glissa un bras protecteur autour de ma taille pour m'empêcher de tomber. Les battements de mon cœur mort s'accélérèrent aussitôt dans ma poitrine. La sensation de son corps si proche, si proche du mien... Je fermai les yeux pour tenter de dissimuler mon état. La force que je sentais dans son bras, que je connaissais si bien pour l'avoir éprouvée à maintes reprises, fit remonter en moi de nombreux souvenirs. Parmi eux, l'image de son corps en sueur contre le mien tandis qu'elle me tenait exactement de la même manière, nue à l'exception du drap sur ses hanches, me fit chavirer. Au sens propre.

Elle raffermit sa prise, me serrant davantage contre elle.

— Attention ! s'irrita-t-elle tout en m'entourant de ses bras.

Je me mordis violemment la lèvre.

Le vertige était toujours présent. Le lien, aussi brûlant et primaire qu'au premier jour, s'était brusquement tendu entre nous lorsqu'elle m'avait enlacée. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, en proie à mille émotions que j'étais seule à pouvoir ressentir. À devoir maîtriser. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réussir à ignorer les étoiles qui dansaient devant mes yeux, se confondant à la lune qui brillait au-dessus de nous. À l'intérieur de moi, mon sang, si mort fût-il, bouillonnait. Le besoin mortel de me nourrir d'elle n'allait pas tarder à refaire surface. Je le noyai dans le lac de mes frustrations profondes.

— Pardon... parvins-je à articuler tandis qu'elle m'aidait à redescendre de l'autre côté du portail.

Je glissai le long de la grille, les jambes aussi molles que du coton. _La vie éternelle et tu en es encore à réagir comme une lycéenne en mal d'amour..._ pensai-je tandis qu'elle me réceptionnait à terre. Je me maudis intérieurement, sans égard pour les circonstances atténuantes dont je bénéficiais pourtant. En étais-je au point de me satisfaire du moindre contact physique entre nous, si insignifiant fût-il ? Shaw me lâcha dès que je touchai le sol et, à mon grand regret, la tension de notre lien s'évapora, aussi inconsistante que les nuages dans le ciel de minuit.

Oui. Clairement.

Shaw m'interpella d'un signe de tête. «On y va ?» Et je la suivis. Des mois de séparation, aucune explication, et je la suivais sans réfléchir. Belle démonstration de force mentale. J'étais si heureuse de la retrouver, de la percevoir de nouveau près de moi que rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Nous marchâmes silencieusement l'une à côté de l'autre. Une tempête de questions sans réponses semait le désordre dans ma tête, chacune essayant de prendre le pas sur l'autre. Sans réponse, sauf...

_Je m'en fiche._

Je baissai légèrement la tête pour observer la petite femme qui trottinait à ma droite. La destination importait peu. Ce qui comptait, c'était elle. Qu'elle aille bien, qu'elle soit heureuse et que... je puisse faire partie de sa vie, d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'instant d'après, je capturai à son insu l'un des sourires en coin dont elle avait le secret et une résolution radicalement différente de la précédente s'empara de moi: tout lui révéler. Là. Tout de suite.

J'ouvris la bouche, ignorant le flocon de neige qui se déposa sur mes lèvres et...

— Vous étiez en vacances ?

Je m'insultai silencieusement par tous les qualificatifs qui me traversèrent l'esprit. Est-ce que je venais vraiment de la questionner sur une éventuelle prise de congés ? Mon manque de courage se manifestait au pire moment et de la pire des manières. Avais-je si peur de sa réaction ? Que craignais-je donc pour retarder autant la conversation pourtant cruciale qu'il nous fallait avoir ? Je toussotai bruyamment, à la fois pour masquer mon embarras et permettre à ma voix de regagner un tant soit peu de vigueur: mon timbre tremblait comme celui d'une petite fille perdue dans les bois.

Heureusement pour ma fierté personnelle, Shaw ne me regardait pas. Elle restait fixée sur l'objectif invisible que mes prunelles désorientées ne décelaient pas. La jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils. Je perçus le bref mouvement de ses cils lorsqu'elle cligna des yeux. Avaient-ils toujours été si délicats ? Ils soulignaient à merveille la finesse de ses yeux, ceux qui s'irradiaient d'azur lorsqu'elle laissait libre cours à ses instincts. Ils se braquèrent sur moi tout à coup et le monde se déroba sous mes pieds.

Que pouvais-je faire lorsque l'amour dans sa forme la plus stricte s'emparait de moi de la sorte ?

L'impuissance fébrile m'obligea à baisser le regard, puis la tête. Quand allais-je enfin le réaliser pour de bon ? Je ne cesserais jamais de l'aimer. Jamais. L'éternité pouvait nous séparer, l'espace entier nous tenir éloignées, un regard d'elle suffirait toujours à m'agenouiller. En sa présence, je n'étais plus la favorite de la Devineresse, ni l'arme de qui que ce soit. Je n'étais plus que Root, créature damnée vouée à vivre au rythme de ses pas. Comme tant de fois auparavant, la lueur de la lune éclairait chaque parcelle de son visage, la rendant plus merveilleuse que jamais à mes yeux.

Je m'étais sciemment privée de la vision du soleil depuis bien longtemps déjà. J'en avais oublié la beauté, la coloration si particulière qu'il faisait prendre au ciel lorsqu'il l'honorait de son réveil ou de son coucher. Mais ce soir, j'en avais la certitude absolue, ce soir je renaissais. Il était là, le soleil de mes nuits éternelles. Juste là, à côté de moi, m'irradiant sans le savoir de sa chaleur cruelle. Mais ce terrible supplice, ne l'avais-je pas déjà accepté en moi ? Le souvenir d'autres nuits baignant au clair de lune m'envahit, et sa voix me parvint comme un écho:

— On peut dire ça, oui. Je suis allée voir ma famille.

Écho dont la résonance me rappela à la raison. Je fis un effort pour ne pas trahir la surprise qui s'était inscrite sur mon visage. Sa famille ? Quelle famille ? Shaw était orpheline, je le savais pour l'avoir lu dans son dossier médical. Je fouillai dans ma mémoire à la recherche d'information manquante: Shaw n'avait jamais évoqué qui que ce soit durant nos sessions quotidiennes...

— De la famille proche ? hasardai-je avec précaution.  
— Non. Éloignée.

Qu'avais-je raté ? Que s'était-il passé durant son absence ? Parlait-elle des Lunans ? Je devais choisir mes mots avec le plus grand soin. «Et le séjour s'est bien passé ?  
— Ça a été instructif, rien de plus à raconter.», répondit-elle platement.

Je souris malgré moi. Shaw restait obstinément butée. Si mon famuli avait décidé de se taire, rien ni personne au monde ne l'obligerait à parler. Pas même moi. _Surtout pas moi..._ songeai-je en souriant tristement. Shaw me scruta du coin de l'œil. «Est-ce que nous...», commença-t-elle en fronçant davantage les sourcils.

Mon cœur recommença à cogner furieusement contre ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression d'imploser. S'il se mettait à battre un tout petit peu plus fort, c'était certain: j'exploserais. Je m'arrachai à mon silence protecteur au prix d'un immense effort. «Oui ?», soufflai-je doucement.

J'osais à peine respirer.

La jeune femme brune me fixa intensément. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure dans sa tête, je le devinais bien. Quant à moi, j'aurais pu mourir sur place: que n'aurais-je pas donné pour avoir de nouveau accès à son intimité ! Pour qu'elle pénètre de nouveau la mienne... Je regrettai le temps où nous n'avions pas besoin de verbaliser quoi que ce soit pour nous comprendre. Le temps où seule notre présence suffisait pour tout comprendre. _Aujourd'hui, tu n'arrives même pas à lui demander si elle va bien..._ déplorai-je pour moi-même.

— Non, rien... se ravisa-t-elle brusquement.

J'eus le sentiment de me liquéfier sur le trottoir enneigé. Tout au fond de moi, le prédateur hurlait. Je sentais poindre sur ma langue la pointe de mes canines, acérées par le désir de se faire connaître. Acérées par le désir tout court. Je fermai les yeux, m'enjoignant au calme par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables: il ne fallait absolument pas que je perde le contrôle.

— Vous venez ?

Sa voix dans mon dos me ramena brutalement au moment présent et je pilai presque sur place. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas me tourner d'un bloc. Elle s'était arrêtée près de la façade d'un bâtiment. De nouveau, l'emballement frénétique de mon organe vital qui ne m'avait jamais paru aussi vivant que ce soir. «Je ne...», commençai-je d'abord par dire avant qu'elle ne m'interrompe: «C'est toujours mieux qu'à l'extérieur. Pas pratique en plein hiver.  
— Qu'est-ce que...  
— Quoi ? Je vous l'ai dit, non ? Je m'en fous du romantisme.», coupa-t-elle avant de monter les marches de l'immeuble.

Un automate. Privée de toute capacité de réflexion, simplement sujette à l'emprise totale qu'elle avait sur moi. Je pénétrai à sa suite dans le hall de l'Elysius Hotel.

**Ending theme: Porcelain (Skott)**  
[U N K I N D ★ P L A Y L I S T (Chapitre 6)](https://youtu.be/DfTUs-s_XkI)


	7. Chambre 307

****

#### **✞ CHAMBRE 307 ✞**

* * *

J'avais passé le pas de l'hôtel sans prêter attention à la façade pourtant révélatrice de la stature du bâtiment. À l'intérieur, je n'accordai qu'une attention fugace aux chandeliers brillant de mille feux suspendus au plafond de marbre, ainsi qu'aux dorures finement ciselées des différents meubles du hall, autant de signes indicateurs du luxe ambiant. Et pour cause, toute mon attention était rivée sur Shaw. Il était là, le trésor qui m'aveuglait bien plus que n'importe quel autre au monde.

L'irrésistible brune s'approcha de l'acceuil pour échanger quelques mots avec le réceptionniste, un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années à la figure avenante paré d'un uniforme rouge et noir. Je pouvais tendre l'oreille et capter leur conversation, mais je n'en fis rien. Je savais ce qui allait se produire dès l'instant où nous passerions de l'autre côté de la chambre. Et la perspective m'effrayait autant qu'elle m'attirait.

Allais-je être à la hauteur ?

Shaw récupéra un passe magnétique auprès du réceptionniste, puis me fit signe de la suivre. J'avais repéré les ascenseurs tout au fond à gauche du hall, mais nous empruntâmes le long escalier recouvert de tapisserie rouge qui menait aux étages supérieurs, et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Je commençai ma lente ascension à sa suite, la gorge sèche. J'étais si anxieuse ! Chaque marche représentait un palier de protection supplémentaire à ce qui risquait d'arriver. De protection pour elle, ou pour moi ? Peut-être bien pour nous deux.

Mon soulagement et ma frustration redoublèrent d'intensité lorsque nous dépassâmes le premier étage en direction du second. Je posai la main sur la rampe boisée recouverte de vernis de l'escalier. Je ne questionnais pas mon aptitude à la satisfaire sexuellement. Je la connaissais suffisament sous cet angle-là pour anticiper ses désirs et, de plus, Shaw pouvait se montrer particulièrement dirigiste dans ces moments-là. Je savais sous quelle posture me mettre pour échauffer son désir.

Non, ce que je redoutais, c'était ma capacité à contenir notre lien.

Shaw s'arrêta au troisième étage. Un valet vêtu de l'uniforme rouge et noir ouvrit la double porte qui nous séparait du couloir, avec au visage un sourire tout aussi avenant que celui du réceptionniste du rez-de-chaussée. Décidément, cet établissement était bien tenu. Je la suivis, m'interrogeant soudainement sur le choix de cet hôtel plutôt qu'un autre. Avait-elle décidé de sortir le grand jeu ? Juste pour moi ?

— Tu es toujours partante ? me demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant une porte, son sourire ravageur accroché à ses lèvres qui me faisaient chavirer.

Son tutoiement soudain devait aussi y être pour quelque chose. Après tout, vu ce qu'on s'apprêtait à faire, plus aucune raison pour elle de continuer à me vouvoyer. Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse, et celle-ci devait probablement s'inscrire sur mon visage, car elle poussa la porte de la chambre 307 dans la foulée.

La pénombre d'une suite royale m'accueillit. Shaw jeta immédiatement son sweat shirt sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil de velours non loin de l'entrée avant de se diriger vers le lit deux places qui pouvait facilement accueillir quatre personnes. Sans aucune raison valable, je caressai le fauteuil jusqu'à effleurer la capuche du vêtement, osant à peine la toucher.

Shaw claqua du majeur et du pouce; une lumière tamisée naquit lentement dans la chambre. Hypnotisée, je restai près de la porte d'entrée, presque gauche et empotée. Une attitude qui ne me ressemblait pas. Et qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout non plus... Débarrassée de son sweat shirt, elle s'étira longuement tel un chat, puis commença à enlever le débardeur noir qu'elle portait.

Je levai aussitôt la main. «Attends ! Tu... tu ne veux pas boire quelque chose avant ?», demandai-je précipitamment. Shaw me contempla un instant sans rien dire, les mains toujours posées sur son débardeur, puis elle laissa échapper un soupir accompagné d'un sourire moqueur. «Comme tu veux.», finit-elle par dire en s'éloignant.

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le mini-bar, je me rendis compte que les battements de mon cœur refusaient de ralentir. Je me demandais si j'allais pouvoir tenir la cadence lorsqu'un verre de vin rouge apparut à hauteur de mon visage. «Quelque chose me dit que tu n'aimes pas la bière.», me glissa-t-elle en décapsulant la sienne d'un simple coup de pouce.

J'acceptai le verre d'un hochement de tête prudent, presque timide, puis me dirigeai vers l'un des tabourets du mini-bar. Shaw pour sa part, avait opté pour le fauteuil de velours. Elle s'y installa sans pudeur, une jambe par-dessus l'accoudoir, puis m'observa sans détour. Ces yeux sombres et ce qu'il y avait juste un peu plus bas... Je dus faire un effort considérable pour obliger mon regard à ne pas descendre plus bas que de raison.

Alors que tous mes sens m'y appelaient pourtant.

Elle but une gorgée de bière sans me quitter des yeux. «Dure journée ?», me demanda-t-elle simplement tandis que je me noyais littéralement au fin fond de mon verre de vin. Je le portai à mes lèvres et fit semblant de boire. Une autre soif s'était éveillée en moi depuis qu'elle avait enlevé une partie de ses vêtements. Sa nuque m'apparaissait par moments, lorsqu'elle tournait légèrement la tête par exemple, et que sa queue de cheval ne la dissimulait plus. Là, je devinais le mouvement du flot de sang qui naviguait dans ses veines, au battement de ses tempes, à celui de son cœur que je m'efforçais d'ignorer pourtant, et ce flot continu de désir provoquait le mien à chaque seconde qui passait...

Merde.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas bu plus tôt dans la soirée ? Une petite morsure dans une nuque crédule et le tour était joué. La tasse de sang que j'avais bu à l'hôpital — et heureusement, putain... — me permettait de ne pas me jeter sur elle là, tout de suite. Mais elle ne pourrait pas me contenir davantage si Shaw restait aussi désirable qu'elle l'était. Et tout au fond de moi, je savais que la soirée n'allait qu'empirer.

— On peut dire ça... répondis-je en reposant le verre sur le comptoir du mini-bar.

Shaw se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil. Sa nuque était presque entièrement dégagée. Je reportai mon attention sur le verre. «Pas de criminel à attraper ce soir ?  
— Ça dépend, tu as fait quelque chose de mal ? me demanda-t-elle d'un air malicieux.  
— Ça dépend de ta vision du bien et du mal.», répondis-je aussitôt.

Un frétillement très léger des cils. Si léger que je doutai un instant de l'avoir réellement perçu. Sans ma nature vampirique, ce détail m'aurait sans doute échappé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'approchai lentement le verre, et but à la même vitesse. La couleur rouge sang du liquide m'évoquait une toute autre saveur, mais sa fraîcheur me rappelait à quel point j'avais soif.

Soif de sa chaleur à elle.

Ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire des plus charmeurs. Ma réponse avait tapé dans le mille, visiblement. Elle me regardait, les lèvres entrouvertes, et ses doigts caressaient le goulot de la bouteille de bière comme une longue et exquise torture. La chaleur explosa tout à l'intérieur de moi, et cette fois, je ne parvins pas à dissimuler l'effet qu'elle me faisait.

— Pour me suivre dans cette chambre d'hôtel alors que tu n'es pas célibataire... on dirait bien qu'on a la même, non ?

Sa voix était devenue plus chaude encore. Il me semblait qu'elle traînait sur les syllabes plus longtemps que nécessaire. C'est vrai, elle s'imaginait que j'étais la petite amie potiche de je ne sais quel abruti. Je cessai de respirer. Sous le comptoir, ma main s'était refermée sur ma cuisse. Il paraît que susciter une douleur sur un point précis permet d'en oublier une autre. Pas dans mon cas: les griffures que je m'imposais à travers mon jean pour forcer mon esprit à se concentrer sur autre chose ne m'aidaient pas. Pas assez. Dans ma gorge, la soif était devenue brûlante et l'air que j'inspirais s'apparentait à du poison. Un lent poison toxique que je ne pouvais pourtant pas m'empêcher d'inhaler.

— Est-ce que... commençai-je d'abord avant de m'arrêter lorsque je réalisai que j'étais en train de coasser. Est-ce que je peux prendre une douche ? repris-je d'une voix blanche.

Le mouvement de va-et-vient qu'elle effectuait sur le goulot s'arrêta, et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Elle savait. Elle sentait l'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur moi et elle en jouissait d'avance. Elle jeta un regard furtif vers une porte entrebâillée: «Là.», se borna-t-elle à dire avant de me détailler de nouveau. L'expression de triomphe qu'elle avait me faisait de l'effet.

Trop d'effet.

Je me levai péniblement, tentant de ne pas perdre davantage de contenance. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains à pas aussi lents que possible, même si les sens du vampire m'intimaient d'y aller au plus vite. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je trahisse ma nature devant elle. Je me dépêchai malgré moi lorsque j'arrivai près de la porte néanmoins. Je sentais son regard peser sur moi dans mon dos: je n'allais pas tenir bien longtemps. Je me déchaussai, puis ouvrit la porte.

Je m'effondrai presque sur les carreaux froids de la salle de bains lorsque je refermai la porte derrière moi. Mes jambes s'étaient dérobées à l'instant même où j'avais pu me soustraire à son regard. «Putain...», sifflai-je entre mes dents pour les seuls murs qui m'entouraient tandis que je glissais le long de la porte.

Je restai quelques minutes assise pieds nus sur le carrelage. Dans ma tête, toutes les possibilités tournoyaient les unes après les autres. Devais-je lui céder ? Au vu de notre lien, il n'était pas imaginable que cela se passe sans... heurt. Je connaissais la nature sauvage de Shaw. Et je connaissais la mienne. Parviendrais-je à le lui masquer ? Parviendrais-je à lui résister lorsqu'elle s'offrirait surtout lorsque, bon dieu, je ne connaissais que trop bien la manière dont elle risquait de le faire ?

Je l'imaginai nue dans le lit de velours qui m'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte; la pulsion de désir explosa dans mon être et mes prunelles, je le savais, s'étaient embrasées. Je projetai violemment la tête en arrière, sans égard pour la bosse que le choc m'occasionnerait à coup sûr. Immédiatement, la voix de Shaw résonna de l'autre côté.

— Tout va bien ?

Je fermai les yeux. Il y avait une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Ou bien, ça aussi, je me l'imaginais toute seule. Tout comme sa main posée contre la porte qui, si elle glissait encore, juste un peu... Je griffai soudainement le sol d'une main, portant l'autre à ma bouche.

Comme si ce simple geste pouvait masquer l'érection brutale que mes canines venaient d'avoir.

J'ouvris les yeux, désespérée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler. Car j'en étais certaine à présent. L'appel violent de son corps résultait non seulement de notre lien, mais également de notre trop longue séparation. Si elle m'approchait de trop près, je la mordrais jusqu'à plus soif. Rien que d'y penser...

— Caroline ? appela doucement Shaw en cognant contre la porte.

Je déglutis tout en me relevant péniblement. Je m'approchai du lavabo, déclenchai le jet d'eau qui jaillit dès que le détecteur perçut le mouvement de ma main, puis répondit: «Ce n'est rien, j'ai simplement glissé ! Je suis un peu maladroite, mais plus de peur que de mal !  
— D'accord.»

La lumière s'était allumée dès que je m'étais approchée du lavabo, et je pus distinguer clairement la salle de bains où je me trouvais. Je cherchai inutilement une sortie de secours: il n'y en avait pas. Je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je trouve la force de partir. Et de m'arracher à elle.

Mon regard tomba sur la luxueuse douche italienne au carrelage gris foncé. _Peut-être qu'une bonne douche froide te calmerait..._ pensai-je en m'arrêtant devant. L'écoulement de l'eau tiède fut immédiatement remplacé par celui du sang chaud dans ma tête, et je m'appuyai contre le mur. _Impossible..._

— Je peux t'appeler un taxi si tu veux.

La voix de Shaw m'ébranla encore plus cette fois-ci. Elle semblait sincère. Je me traitai de tous les noms. Que faisais-je coincée dans cette salle de bains ? Je n'avais qu'un mot. Un seul mot à dire pour que tout s'arrête.

Ou que tout recommence.

La pointe acérée d'une de mes canines me cisailla la lèvre, faisant perler une goutte de sang qui s'y attarda. Je passai devant le lavabo et coupai l'eau. Le silence qui suivit me pétrifia, mais je m'arrachai à ma peur pour me diriger vers la porte de la salle de bains. Le temps d'une inspiration, puis deux, et mes canines se rétractèrent. J'ouvris la porte.

— Pas la peine... murmurai-je à son intention.

Elle m'attendait, assise sur le lit de velours, les jambes croisées. Heureusement, car elle n'avait désormais plus rien sur le dos.

Bon sang, comme je la connaissais bien...

Appuyée contre la porte de la salle de bains, je la détaillai silencieusement, comme si je la voyais ainsi pour la première fois. Et c'était le cas, d'une certaine manière. Je me dirigeai lentement vers elle tout en me demandant si nous étions condamnées à un éternel recommencement. Lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, elle s'empara de mes hanches et m'attira doucement à elle. Je soupirai tandis qu'elle m'embrassait sur le ventre et un peu sur l'aine. Je frissonnai quand elle arriva à cette partie-là de moi. Elle ne le savait pas encore, elle ne le savait plus, mais j'y étais diablement sensible.

— Tu as froid ? me demanda-t-elle tout en défaisant la boucle de ma ceinture.  
— Non, c'est juste... agréable... répondis-je en serrant les poings.  
— Tant mieux. Parce qu'il va falloir que tu enlèves ça aussi.

Elle tirait légèrement sur ma veste en cuir. Je l'aidai en me débarrassant de la veste qui atterrit lourdement sur la moquette. Elle l'observa un moment, puis déclara le sourire aux lèvres:

— C'est marrant, j'aurais pas pensé que tu pouvais porter ça.  
— Ah ? répondis-je en essayant de cacher ma surprise.  
— Ton truc, c'est plutôt les tailleurs non ?

Caroline Turing.

Je réfléchis rapidement tout en attrapant les pans de mon t-shirt bleu. «Au travail, oui.  
— Mh, je vois... et qu'est-ce que tu caches d'autre ?  
— Beaucoup de choses.», répondis-je avec un faible sourire.

Elle me le rendit, ajoutant un soupçon de défi dans le sien.

— Et ton mec, il sait ce que tu fabriques la nuit quand tu n'es pas avec lui ? demanda-t-elle en agrippant mes hanches désormais nues.  
— Non. Il n'en a aucune idée... dis-je en la fixant intensément.

L'expression de mon visage l'avait certainement troublée, car l'espace d'un instant, je crus qu'elle allait s'arrêter. Elle voulut parler, mais je l'embrassai aussitôt, fermant les yeux à tout. À elle, à ce que cette nuit risquait de déclencher.

Ce fut aussi simple que ça.

Nos lèvres s'étaient retrouvées comme deux parties d'un même être trop longtemps écartelé. Le lien s'était resserré, entre nous, comme une évidence. Je n'avais plus aucune question à l'esprit. Aucune à part... _pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi avais-je attendu si longtemps avant de me livrer à elle ? Je le savais pourtant. Je l'avais toujours su: Shaw était ma moitié, j'étais la sienne.

Il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir.

Elle m'aida à enlever mon t-shirt, dernier vestige protecteur qui nous séparait, puis m'attira à elle tout en s'allongeant sur le dos. Au-dessus d'elle, j'étais fébrile. Je sentais sa peau satinée frotter contre la mienne, aussi douce et fiévreuse que dans tous nos souvenirs communs. Le lien se tendit un peu plus et l'érection familière commença à se manifester en moi. Je m'appuyai solidement sur mes mains, cherchant à puiser le peu de force mentale dont je disposais encore.

 _Tu peux le faire..._ pensai-je pour m'encourager silencieusement dans la pénombre.

Et la pensée me traversa aussitôt. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas songé avant ? Je me redressai légèrement. «Est-ce qu'on pourrait éteindre la lumière ?», demandai-je d'une toute petite voix. Elle arrêta ses caresses, puis me fixa d'un air amusé: «Tu es complexée ou juste timide ?  
— Un peu des deux, je crois...  
— Je vois.», commença-t-elle.

Elle se redressa à son tour avant de m'allonger sur les draps. C'était elle qui me dominait désormais. Là, à sa merci, j'étais encore plus démunie qu'auparavant. J'inspirai profondément, cherchant à m'imposer un rythme respiratoire pour calmer les battements de mon cœur.

Il était impossible qu'elle ne le sente pas. J'avais l'impression que l'immeuble entier m'entendait.

— ...mais c'est un problème, reprit-elle en chuchotant gravement. Parce que j'ai envie de te regarder, moi.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir. Sa bouche trouva immédiatement le point si sensible que j'avais juste au creux de la nuque. Je me mordis les lèvres tandis qu'elle entamait sa lente et délicieuse succion. Elle ne tarda pas à laisser libre court à ses soupirs, tout comme moi, mais les siens étaient dangereusement proches de mon oreille.

Et ils me rendaient folle.

J'en voulus bientôt davantage. Je me pressai contre elle, pour qu'elle comprenne, pour qu'elle me prenne. Elle le savait. Mais elle me faisait attendre. Et moi, je mourrais à petit feu dans ses bras. Ses lèvres me libérèrent pour une toute petite minute de répit. Juste le temps de me dire...

— Je voulais te baiser dans le parc... vraiment fort.

Je m'accrochai à elle, l'enlaçant langoureusement de mes jambes. Elle pouvait bien employer les termes qu'elle voulait, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Ça ne m'avait jamais dérangée. «Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?», murmurai-je à son oreille. Je sentis son corps se raidir contre le mien.

— Tu l'as dit, non ? Tu n'es pas le genre de fille à faire ça comme ça... me rappela-t-elle tout en poussant fortement contre mon entrejambe.

La décharge de plaisir me percuta de plein fouet. Je fermai aussitôt les yeux, de peur que mes prunelles ne me trahissent. Je serrais les draps, et elle... elle ne s'arrêtait pas. «Comment tu veux que je te prenne ?», demanda-t-elle dans un souffle chaud et grave.

_N'importe comment. Mais fais-le._

— Tu veux que je sois tendre ? hasarda mon famuli tout en remontant le long de ma cuisse.

Elle s'arrêta à mon intimité. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura légèrement l'entrée qu'elle s'imaginait pénétrer pour la première fois. Dans ma bouche, les canines s'étaient largement déployées. Je n'étais désormais plus en mesure de lui répondre sans trahir ma nature. Je gardai les yeux fermés, et seul un soupir incompréhensible s'échappa de mes lèvres en guise de réponse.

— ... ou que je te possède sauvagement ? continua-t-elle en se pressant durement contre mon corps.

Je n'en pouvais plus.

Je la désirais si fort que ça en devenait presque douloureux. Je poussai du bassin pour lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais. Puisque je ne pouvais pas lui parler, puisque je ne pouvais pas la voir; mon corps, lui, saurait lui dire ce que je ne pouvais pas formuler de vive voix. Je poussai jusqu'à obtenir ce que je désirais, et je l'entendis soupirer de satisfaction pure lorsque ses doigts me touchèrent plus profondément.

La pénétration qui suivit n'eut rien à voir avec celle que j'avais anticipé.

Le métal était froid. Dur et brûlant à la fois. C'était la première fois que je l'expérimentais. La froideur brûlante d'une lame d'argent... et c'était Shaw qui me l'infligeait. En plein cœur. Elle appuya plus fort et la lame s'enfonça dans ma poitrine. Je ne réussis même pas à hurler. La douleur était atroce, comparable à celle que le soleil pouvait faire ressentir à ceux de ma race. Je tentai de me débattre, mais la morsure du métal était insoutenable. Mes forces s'écoulaient, me quittant peu à peu, jusqu'à me laisser pratiquement sans défense.

Je parvins tout juste à refermer mes mains sur les siennes. Tentative inutile, mais j'essayai faiblement de l'empêcher d'entrer plus profondément. L'une de mes mains glissa sur les siennes; je me raccrochai désespérément à la lame d'argent qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans ma poitrine. Le sang gicla, souillant ma main, la sienne, ma peau, ainsi que les draps. Rouge. Tout était rouge. Le sang avait tout souillé entre nous. Au-dessus de moi, la femme animale me contemplait d'un air grave et ses yeux, aussi sombres que la nuit qui nous entourait, étaient encore plus froids que la lame qui me transperçait le cœur.

— Saloperie de vampire... maintenant, tu vas payer.

**Ending theme: Tough times (Adam Skorupa & Krzysztof Wierzynkiewicz)**  
[U N K I N D ★ P L A Y L I S T (Chapitre 7)](https://youtu.be/UmhDJD-pjlQ)


	8. Ennemies

****

#### **✞ ENNEMIES ✞**

* * *

_Je n'aime pas me rappeler les jours qui ont suivi._

_Aujourd'hui encore, ces souvenirs figurent parmi les plus troublants de mon histoire. Je préfère employer le terme de "troublant" plutôt qu'un autre qui conviendrait pourtant bien mieux. Parler de honte serait plus approprié. Évidemment, j'en ai connu d'autres, et ils feront partie intégrante de mon récit mais... pour ces moments-là... je renâcle toujours lorsqu'il s'agit d'en parler. Mais quelle piètre conteuse je ferais si je ne disais pas toute la vérité ? Alors..._

Une alternance de lumière tamisée et d'obscurité. J'oscillais entre l'état conscient et celui où j'avais le sentiment de rêver éveillée. Dans ces moments-là, je pensais percevoir des silhouettes autour de moi. Je croyais distinguer des ombres, des mouvements brefs au-dessus de mon visage. À d'autres, c'était le bruit sourd et mat de pas dans la chambre. Par deux fois, j'eus l'impression que l'on m'appelait par un prénom qui n'était pas le mien.

Paralysée dans mon propre corps, c'est le descriptif qui s'approche le plus de ce que je vivais. J'étais, j'imagine, consciente d'être toujours en vie. Je sentais le drap poisseux imbibé de mon propre sang coller contre ma peau. Lorsque la perspective d'être toujours nue s'était matérialisée clairement dans mon esprit, la panique fut mon premier réflexe.

Mais comment se maîtriser lorsqu'on ne peut ni bouger, ni s'exprimer ?

Car ma gorge était un véritable brasier. Chaque inspiration me coûtait. Je luttais pour respirer convenablement. L'air que j'aspirais si péniblement me dévorait la gorge, comme s'il était chargé de toxines. Je connaissais, à un degré moindre, l'effet de la dessication. Une fois, alors que je n'étais âgée que de trois années vampiriques, j'avais expérimenté par ricochet une dessication de deux jours net — une stupide histoire de panne d'essence dans un coin paumé du Kentucky — qui m'avait laissée traumatisée sur le bord de la route.

Pâle comparaison.

Mon premier jour de détention dans la chambre 307 se résume à de nombreuses phases d'inconscience et de rares phases d'éveil partiel. Durant l'une de celles-ci, j'eus le loisir d'apercevoir le manche d'une dague d'argent. La lame était toujours enfoncée dans ma chair. Jusqu'à la garde.

Je ne saurais dire si c'était l'horreur de ma situation ou la pleine conscience de la douleur, mais j'avais perdu connaissance dans la foulée.

À un autre moment, une voix familière et pourtant inconnue s'était manifestée tout près de moi. Mais j'étais dans le noir complet cette fois, et mes sens vampiriques étaient si amoindris que le simple fait de rester consciente me demandait un effort considérable. Je ne parvins pas à saisir le sens des mots et, l'instant d'après, je sombrais à nouveau dans le néant.

Parmi les rares — trop rares — moments de flottement, j'avais l'impression de sentir une main sur la mienne. Pas de pression, aucune douceur. Juste une sensation de chaleur intense qui me réchauffait le cœur et l'âme. Un effet de mon imagination sans aucun doute, mais je m'y raccrochais comme une naufragée à sa bouée en pleine tempête.

Au bout de quelques temps, la brûlure dans ma gorge avait fini par se propager jusqu'à mon canal auditif. À partir de ce moment, distinguer les mots et les sons était devenu compliqué, pour ne pas dire impossible. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un amas de consonnes et de voyelles qui se téléscopaient quelque part dans mon semblant de conscience.

Appeler à l'aide ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit. D'abord parce qu'il n'existait que deux personnes au monde susceptibles de le faire — encore moins de le vouloir — et que l'une d'entre elles était à l'origine de ma torture. Et l'autre raison...

Vous savez, les êtres humains sont compliqués. Ce qui se passe dans l'esprit d'un être durant les moments où il s'évade, ce qui lui permet de s'évader et la manière dont ça se produit... autant de possibilités qu'il existe d'êtres différents. On imagine aisément le labyrinthe de pensées.

Pour nous les vampires, tout est magnifié.

Ma fierté, parce qu'il s'agit aussi un peu de ça, m'empêchait de le faire. Appeler Samuelle revenait à admettre noir sur blanc qu'elle avait eu raison, jusqu'au bout de la ligne, et que je m'étais révélée faible au final, puisque je n'avais pas su résister à ma propre tentation. Je n'avais peut-être pas de fierté à admettre que j'aimais la femme qui était en train de me torturer, mais le faire devant d'autres...

La culpabilité en revanche est plus délicate à expliciter. Et pourtant, c'était elle qui me contraignait à accepter ce que Shaw était en train de me faire vivre. N'étais-je pas la raison pour laquelle Shaw était devenue ce qu'elle était ? Ne l'avais-je pas entraînée dans mon monde de nuit éternelle ? Ne l'avais-je pas moi-même torturée quelques mois plus tôt ? La complexité de notre relation avait cessé de me surprendre depuis bien longtemps.

Un mélange de fierté et de culpabilité donc, et bien entendu, l'impossibilité de me libérer. L'incapacité à me mouvoir de mon propre chef alors que je subis la volonté d'une autre... ça ne m'était pas étranger. Je l'avais déjà vécu, tout comme la frustration terrible qui va avec. Le souvenir des sous-sols du Paladium avait fini par devenir un cauchemar récurrent. Combien de nuits passées à rêver d'une poursuite éternelle à l'issue inchangée ?

Mais là, c'était différent. Parce que la douleur bouleversait tout. Je ne pense pas uniquement à la douleur physique, même si son omniprésence me sapait minute par minute. Je parle surtout de celle, dévastatrice, qui découlait du fait que Shaw ait pu s'en prendre à moi de la sorte.

Inconcevable.

Alors, oui, j'ai essayé par tous les moyens de le rationnaliser. La dédouaner, c'était plus simple à faire dans un premier temps. Après tout, peut-on en vouloir à une personne de quelque chose dont elle n'a pas conscience ? Assurément, Shaw n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille si elle avait été en pleine possession de ses souvenirs. Assurément...

Mais malgré toute la meilleure volonté du monde, malgré toute la violence avec laquelle on est capable de se forcer à ne pas vouloir de quelque chose, il faut bien voir. Il faut bien entendre. Alors au bout de quelques temps, la colère avait fini par poindre. Par petites insinuations d'abord, lentes et mesurées. De tout petits pics, qui allaient de paire avec les spasmes de douleur qui me contractaient lorsqu'elle tournait la lame dans ma chair. Et petit à petit, l'intermittence s'est muée en constance. Une colère sourde, froide, mais pas aveugle.

Je distinguais nettement le point focal de ma colère.

Je lui en voulais terriblement. Je lui en voulais d'avoir sciemment souhaité l'oubli de notre histoire. Je lui en voulais atrocement d'avoir cédé à sa propre solution sans me laisser le choix durant l'été qui nous avait consumées. Car, de toute évidence, le mien aurait été radicalement différent, et le lien logique s'effectuait aussi simplement que ça dans mon esprit torturé au sens propre comme au figuré: sans ça, nous n'en serions pas là.

Mais dans ma fureur, je puisais la force de rester en vie. Chaque inhalation de toxine, chaque onde de douleur, chaque regard méprisant était comptabilisé. C'était de la force à emmagasiner. Autant de haine et de colère qui me maintenaient à l'état de semi-conscience et de semi-vengeance. Autant de munitions que j'utiliserais dans mon dernier sursaut. Car j'avais bien conscience de ce qui m'attendait: la mort.

Je me souvenais parfaitement des mots de Samuelle. Je savais qu'il était possible de nous tuer au moyen d'une lame d'argent dans le cœur; c'est l'une des premières informations que l'on nous délivre à la naissance vampirique, juste après celle qui concerne notre sensibilité à la lumière du soleil. Ça et l'accoutumance à la sensation de faim, de soif, de sang. Mais si je connaissais cette faiblesse de notre race, je n'en avais appris l'origine qu'au cours de l'été passé. Je ne pensais toutefois pas y avoir affaire un jour, et certainement pas de manière si personnelle.

Je repris pleinement conscience au bout du troisième jour. J'avais la bouche sèche et l'esprit embrumé par la soif. Je n'avais pas changé de position. Les draps non plus, à en juger par l'odeur rance qui en émanait, un détestable mélange de transpiration, d'urine et de sang séché. Elle n'avait même pas eu la décence de me laisser propre.

Nous en étions donc à ce point.

Je continuai mon état des lieux, déjà reconnaissante d'être toujours en vie et d'avoir retrouvé une partie de mes facultés mentales sinon physiques. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la chambre. Je n'apercevais que le mini-bar dans mon champ de vision. Je voulus tourner la tête en direction de la salle de bains; un long craquement s'opéra au niveau de mon dos suivi d'une douleur fulgurante qui me traversa le bas du dos jusqu'à la nuque.

Je voulus crier, un coassement ridicule s'échappa de ma gorge enflammée par la soif. Je ne pouvais même plus tourner la tête. La dessication était-elle si avancée ? Trop effrayée à l'idée de retenter l'expérience, je n'essayai pas d'en savoir plus et me tins immobile dans les draps souillés.

Je jetai un œil inquiet sur l'état de mon corps nu: cadavérique, exsangue, la peau craquelée comme du parchemin sec. Mourrante, mais en vie. Et pourtant, la lame d'argent restait en place, implacablement logée dans ma poitrine. Un pan de velours dont la couleur avait viré au rouge brunâtre me masquait la plaie.

Tant mieux. Je n'étais pas certaine d'en supporter la vision.

Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire ? Je n'étais pas stupide au point de me croire capable de m'en tirer seule. Pas dans cet état. _Il te suffit d'une simple poussée de l'esprit. Appelle..._ suggéra la voix intérieure. Et Samuelle viendrait aussitôt. Mais qu'adviendrait-il de Shaw ? Samuelle ne viendrait pas seule, Shaw se retrouverait acculée par le nombre et les Véniels ne lui laisseraient pas la vie sauve. Impossible qu'elle s'en sorte vivante.

_Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui est en danger._

Je tressaillis. De nouveau, la voix intérieure. Ce que je prenais pour une manifestation de ma conscience était... autre chose. Quelque chose que je ne parvenais pas à définir clairement. Un désir sauvage de survivre ?

_On peut dire ça. Redresse-toi, Sanguine. Et vis._

Sanguine ? Un affreux mal de tête se massait sous mon crâne et la pièce commençait lentement à tournoyer autour de moi. Les odeurs me rendaient malade. Je fus prise d'une nausée qui empira lorsque je réalisai que j'avais baigné ainsi des jours entiers. Je toussai soudainement, plusieurs fois, d'une toux sèche et acide qui me décolla les poumons et m'incendia la gorge. Un filet de sang noirâtre s'échappa de ma bouche dont les aspérités, sèches et douloureuses au possible, craquèrent. Je tachai sans le vouloir l'oreiller sur lequel ma tête reposait, ajoutant une nouvelle teinte sombre à mon lit de mort involontaire.

_Tu es en train de mourir._

La perspicacité de mon interlocuteur secret me laissait sans voix. Je voulus lui répondre, mais n'avais aucun moyen de le faire. Je ris intérieurement de ma bêtise: la soif m'avait rendue folle. Voilà que je me mettais à discuter avec moi-même, m'imaginant un dialogue qui me maintenait quelque part entre la folle envie de vivre et la folie pure. Voilà où j'en étais rendue.

Tout ça à cause de cette fichue lame... je baissai les yeux sur la dague d'argent. La vue du sang noirci sur le velours me provoqua un haut-le-cœur que je contins de justesse. Le sang séché n'était pas l'unique raison de ma nausée: une odeur insoutenable, pire que toutes les autres, persistait dans la pièce.

_C'est ta plaie. Elle est infectée et elle suppure._

Je fermai les yeux. Une nouvelle quinte de toux menaçait de me secouer.

_Il faut enlever la lame. Tu vas mourir si tu ne le fais pas, Sanguine._

L'évidence était telle que je n'eus même pas l'envie de m'énerver. Je n'en avais plus la force de toute façon. Encore moins celle de bouger. Comment pouvais-je déloger cette lame de malheur ? Il le fallait bien pourtant. Sans quoi, comme me l'indiquait la voix narquoise dans mon esprit, j'allais mourir.

Je tentai de remuer les doigts, un à la fois. Ils étaient d'une rigidité monstre, à en faire pâlir un mort. L'ironie de la comparaison m'arracha un sourire, discret cependant, car les commissures de mes lèvres étaient si sèches que la peau pouvait éclater à tout moment. Je parvins à bouger légèrement l'annulaire de ma main gauche. Je crus percevoir un craquement, mais ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination.

_Vraiment ?_

J'ignorai la voix sarcastique et continuai mes efforts. Ma main gauche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du velours qui recouvrait ma plaie ainsi qu'une partie de la lame. Si la voix avait raison — et je me doutais bien que c'était le cas, l'odeur terrible qui régnait dans la chambre ne pouvait uniquement provenir du manque d'hygiène dont j'avais bénéficié malgré moi — ma plaie s'était bel et bien infectée. Conserver un tissu imbibé de sang et de transpiration dessus ne pouvait qu'aggraver l'infection.

Je continuai mon effort physique. Mes doigts semblaient aussi lourds que du plomb. Je les regardais avec fureur, comme si mon esprit et ma colère pouvaient les forcer à aller plus vite. Je m'apprêtais à plier l'index, quitte à risquer la fracture, lorsqu'une voix me parvint depuis la salle de bains.

— ... dans tous les cas.

Je n'étais plus seule. L'avais-je jamais été ? Il fallait que je me dépêche. Pressée par le danger, je ne m'arrêtai pas sur le fait que je ne reconnaissais pas le propriétaire de cette voix. Je persistais à bouger les doigts. _Plus vite, plus vite..._ m'intimai-je d'un ton pressant. Je griffai très légèrement le velours à l'aide de mon annulaire recroquevillé, mais ne parvins pas à me rapprocher d'un millimètre de la dague d'argent. La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit.

— Ça ira très bien comme ça.

C'était la voix de Shaw.

Et elle n'était pas seule. Elle répondait à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais qui ?

— D'accord. Mais ça commence franchement à puer, ne me dis pas le contraire ?

Son interlocuteur s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis s'approcha du lit. Lorsqu'il arriva auprès de moi, je l'avais déjà reconnu. À sa voix traînante, un timbre familier que je n'avais pas reconnu dans un premier temps mais que j'avais pourtant déjà eu le déplaisir d'entendre auparavant.

— Sebastian, je sais ce que je fais.

Le dénommé Sebastian était là, debout près du lit. Il me regardait avec dégoût, les yeux d'un bleu aussi froid que dans mes souvenirs. Une froideur qu'il réservait exclusivement à ceux de mon espèce. Car Sebastian Lane était un descendant des Lunes, l'un des derniers à avoir survécu à l'éradication. Et il était avec Shaw.

— Quand même... aère un peu, au moins. Et il semblerait qu'elle se soit réveillée... ajouta le jeune homme en plissant du nez.

Le visage de Shaw apparut aussitôt au dessus du mien, de l'autre côté du lit. Elle m'examina rapidement, puis déclara platement: «Les pupilles sont réactives et elle respire. Je ne l'ai pas tuée. Vas-y, maintenant.» Aussi froide et distante que si je n'avais été qu'un vulgaire cobaye.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils. « Je te rappelle qu'on en a besoin. Ne la tue pas pendant mon absence, d'accord ?  
— Tu vas me le répéter chaque fois que tu t'en vas ? souffla Shaw d'un air agacé.  
— Ne la tue pas, réitéra le jeune homme blond. «Et... s'il te plaît, nettoie-la.», ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner, une main couvrant son nez et sa bouche.

J'entendis la porte de la chambre claquer, et je sus que nous étions seules. Je tournai lentement mon regard vers la femme qui m'observait: j'étais désormais totalement à sa merci. Et elle ne le savait que trop bien.

Le sourire cruel qu'elle affichait me disait tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

**Ending theme: Letter, from the lost days (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Akira Yamaoka)**  
[U N K I N D ★ P L A Y L I S T (Chapitre 8)](https://youtu.be/5SBY_fUpmnQ)


	9. Saevitia

****

#### **✞ SAEVITIA ✞**

* * *

_Le brouillard est épais, je ne distingue rien d'autre que des masses informes. Je fends l'air dans l'espoir de dissiper la brume opaque qui m'entoure. Un picotement désagréable remonte le long de mon bras. Je retire promptement la main avant de la secouer. Elle est parcourue de fourmillements._

_Où suis-je ? Impossible de déterminer le nord ni le sud, je ne peux même pas différencier l'avancée du jour de celle de la nuit. J'ai froid, très froid, puis affreusement chaud et l'instant d'après, le froid glacial m'engourdit de nouveau. J'avance au hasard, ne sachant quelle direction emprunter ni même ce vers quoi je peux bien me diriger._

_Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne dois pas rester immobile._

_J'erre sans repères dans la substance brumeuse. Un râle menaçant s'élève tout à coup non loin de moi et, les sens en alerte, je m'échappe à travers la brume. Mes mouvements sont lents, désordonnés, gauches et lourds. Je crois que mon corps ne m'appartient plus et ne m'obéit qu'à contrecœur._

_Je continue ma course au ralenti. Dans mon dos, la menace grandit de plus en plus. Elle est rampante, intrusive, terriblement inquiétante. Je redouble d'efforts pour m'enfuir. Mais où ? Éperdue, je tourne la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une issue salvatrice: du brouillard à perte de vue._

_Et ce silence assourdissant._

_Aucune résonance malgré ma course. Sur quelle surface suis-je donc en train de me démener ? De la brume, il semble bien. Je n'ose pas appeler à l'aide, la menace risque de m'entendre elle aussi. Je ne suis même pas certaine de parvenir à produire un son dans ce silence oppressant. Et derrière moi, la menace progresse toujours plus... Je la sens tout près de moi. J'entends ses griffes frotter les unes contre les autres..._

_J'ai peur. Je sais que j'ai toutes les raisons d'avoir peur. Je ne suis pas folle. Je ne suis pas folle parce qu'il y a quelque chose avec moi dans la brume. Quelque chose qui me veut du mal. Je sens l'angoisse perler, partout, je respire encore mais mal. Elle est là. Je voudrais hurler, je voudrais être muette, je voudrais me calmer._

_Je vais mourir._

_Je ferme les yeux, à la fois pour me réveiller et pour me concentrer sur ma survie. Je m'apaise comme je peux, mais cela n'empêche pas mes prunelles de s'embraser aussitôt. La créature damnée en moi l'a senti: je cours un grave danger._

_Je dois survivre._

_Je m'élance dans le brouillard. J'arrive mieux à me mouvoir désormais. Plus rapide, plus agile, je gagne du terrain. Bientôt, j'aperçois les contours d'une bâtisse qui se découpe tant bien que mal à travers la brume opaque. J'augmente ma vitesse de course. Au moment où je m'apprête à atteindre le seuil de la bâtisse, je réalise que je n'y suis pas. Pas encore._

_Qu'importe, je cours toujours. Mais je m'épuise. L'air commence à me manquer à force de courir sans m'arrêter. Je persiste. Je sais que, dans cet endroit sordide où je me trouve, mon seul salut réside au sein de la bâtisse._

_Mais je ne l'atteins jamais._

***

L'esprit embué, je m'éveillai à la vue du plafond d'ivoire de la chambre. Rien n'avait changé depuis mon dernier réveil. J'étais toujours captive, enfermée dans ce corps qui ne pouvait plus fonctionner à ma guise. Et la lame d'argent restait en place. Je ne la distinguais que trop bien, plantée comme un parasite entre les deux seins nus que personne n'avait eu l'obligeance de recouvrir.

Mais je ne me plaignais pas. Conformément aux souhaits de Sebastian, j'avais été récurée de la tête aux pieds. Fort heureusement, cette humiliante séance avait eu lieu durant l'une de mes phases d'inconscience. C'était la version que mon esprit avait choisi de conserver, au mépris total des souvenirs pourtant consistants des mains de Shaw me frottant vigoureusement et sans douceur à l'aide d'une serviette humide.

Non. Je ne me souvenais de rien.

J'entendis le bruit désormais familier du passe magnétique qui s'insérait dans l'ouverture prévue à cet effet. La porte se déverrouilla dans un bruit de claquement sec, puis se ferma presque aussitôt. À son pas, je devinai d'emblée l'identité de la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans ma prison de velours. Je perçus le tintement de clefs déposées hâtivement sur le comptoir du mini-bar, suivi du froissement caractéristique d'un sac en papier. Je ne perçus rien d'autre durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent.

Je supposai bêtement que mon bourreau était en train de consulter son téléphone portable. Ou le mien. J'entendis alors des bruits de pas. Elle s'orientait vers l'entrée de la chambre... L'espace d'un instant, je crus qu'elle allait s'en aller et je priai fortement pour que ce fut le cas, mais je reconnus à la place le bruit étouffé d'une veste lancée nonchalamment sur le fauteuil en velours.

Ses pas retentirent à nouveau sur la moquette, mais ils s'orientaient vers la salle de bains cette fois-ci. Je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir. Normal. Elle ne l'avait pas refermée depuis la veille. Lorsque l'eau du robinet se mit à couler, je compris qu'elle avait dû enlever ses chaussures en pénétrant dans la chambre: je ne distinguais pas le claquement habituel de ses semelles sur le carrelage.

L'eau se coupa. Elle se rapprocha du lit où je demeurais depuis des jours. Son pas était plus lourd, comme si elle avait les mains pleines. Je savais que c'était le cas. Je n'osais pas tourner la tête vers le récipient qu'elle venait de poser sur la table de chevet. Je savais ce qu'il contenait et ce à quoi il servait. De plus, je n'avais aucune envie de croiser son regard. J'avais bien le temps de savourer les précieuses secondes de répit dont je disposais encore.

Secondes écoulées.

La brûlure était insidieuse. Elle commençait par de petites décharges spasmodiques qui se manifestaient à l'endroit le plus exposé. À ce moment-là, c'était le bas du poignet. Désagréable, mais supportable. C'est ce qui se produisait lorsqu'elle ouvrait légèrement les persiennes de la chambre, juste assez pour que la lumière du soleil entame son érosion sur ma peau. J'en déduisis que le soir n'était pas encore tombé. C'était mon premier repère temporel de la journée.

Pour les créatures de la nuit, l'expérience de la lumière du soleil est — et c'est un euphémisme — peu agréable. La douleur commence sur un point bien précis. Elle s'étend peu à peu, de manière circonvolutoire, jusqu'à ce que toute la zone exposée se mette à chauffer. Ensuite, il y a les picotements. Légers d'abord, piquants ensuite, puis franchement douloureux.

C'est une image un peu réductrice, mais il faudrait pouvoir imaginer qu'un millier de minuscules aiguilles tentent de percer l'épiderme de manière répétée et progressive. Et puis la peau commence à céder, elle se distend sous l'action mystique du soleil qu'elle n'est plus en mesure de supporter. Elle se met à fondre, elle s'enflamme et ne s'arrête que lorsque toutes les parcelles contre-nature qui nous constituent ont été calcinées. Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons réduits à néant.

Mais Shaw n'allait jamais jusque-là.

Lorsque la fumée commençait à s'élever, et qu'elle estimait m'avoir suffisamment marquée, elle bloquait le passage du soleil, seulement pour recommencer quelques secondes après. Si possible, au même endroit. Elle ne donnait jamais aux flammes le temps de naître. Après tout, Sebastian lui avait bien précisé que je ne devais pas mourir. Maigre consolation au vu de ce qu'elle me faisait endurer.

Je serrai mentalement les dents tandis que la brûlure chronique commençait son petit effet sur ma peau malmenée. Je fermai les yeux, attendant que les minutes passent et priant intérieurement pour que le temps ne ralentisse pas trop longtemps durant les pics de douleur. L'un d'eux se manifesta de manière plus aigüe que les autres. Je me crispai violemment, ignorant la douleur supplémentaire dans mes membres affaiblis.

Je n'allais pas crier. J'avais cessé de lui octroyer ce plaisir quotidien lorsque j'avais réalisé que mes cris encourageaient son sadisme plus qu'autre chose. Et elle savait être inventive... quelque part, probablement là où la folie et le besoin vital de survivre se rejoignent, j'admirais sa persévérance. J'étais douée, moi aussi, pour infliger de la douleur à autrui dans le but de faire parler. Les techniques interrogatoires faisaient partie de mon travail au sein des Véniels. À ce niveau, nous pouvions au moins nous reconnaître mutuellement.

Mais j'étais seule. Seule dans ma connaissance de notre lien qui se distordait sans relâche et sans qu'elle n'en prenne jamais conscience.

La brûlure s'arrêta soudainement. Elle s'était levée et la lumière mortelle, bloquée par son corps, ne m'atteignait plus. «Tu as envie de parler aujourd'hui ?», demanda-t-elle avec autant d'intérêt qu'une question portant sur nos goûts vestimentaires respectifs. Elle savait bien que je ne parlerais pas. Et pour cause: j'ignorais totalement la réponse. Je le lui avais dit, bien sûr. Dès les premières séances solaires qu'elle avait rapidement commencé à m'infliger. Mais rien n'y faisait: elle restait persuadée que je lui dissimulais quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important au sujet de son peuple et du mien.

Face à ce qu'elle prenait probablement pour un silence obstiné, elle plongea la main dans la bassine qui attendait sur la table de chevet pour en tirer un chiffon détrempé. Instinctivement, je bandai ma volonté. Dans mon esprit, le souvenir confus d'un jeu sensiblement différent mais surtout consenti se débrouilla pour émerger, petit jeu auquel nous pouvions nous prêter durant nos ébats, mais je le refoulai promptement: Shaw n'était plus la même et il fallait que je l'admette.

— Toujours pas ? s'enquit-elle sur le ton de la discussion tout en approchant le chiffon de mon visage.

Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse. Le tissu gorgé d'eau m'emplit soudainement la bouche, le nez, le visage entier. Je me débattis faiblement. Le manque de sang, l'état précaire dans lequel on me maintenait m'empêchaient de résister fermement. Mais surtout, je connaissais déjà l'issue de ce qui allait suivre. L'eau, terriblement glacée, coula sans discontinuer sur mon visage.

La sensation était atroce.

Je savais que c'était inutile, mais je tentai tout de même d'aspirer de l'air, ne serait-ce que par réflexe. J'avalai de l'eau malgré moi, eau qui me brûla lorsqu'elle passa par le conduit nasal. Je cessai de me débattre. Je ne pouvais rien y faire. Une personne normalement constituée aurait "juste perdu connaissance". Mais je n'étais pas disposée comme il le fallait pour éviter que l'eau ne s'engouffre dans mes poumons et, surtout, je n'étais pas normale.

J'étais une créature qui ne pouvait mourir que sous certaines conditions, et l'asphyxie par l'eau n'en faisait pas partie. L'eau qu'elle me déversait sur la tête était tout simplement en train de me noyer. C'était le but recherché. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes. Comme à mon réveil le matin même et comme au jour d'avant, je finis par suffoquer sous les gerbes d'eau glacée et la froideur de la nuit éternelle m'emporta.

***

La pulsion de semi-vie gonfla mon cœur mort quelques instants plus tard. Je m'éveillai tel un nourrisson à la recherche de son premier souffle. Je toussotai, chassant l'eau diffuse dans mes poumons, jusqu'à ce que l'air circule à nouveau normalement. Je sentis presque immédiatement la brûlure familière sur ma peau.

Agréable réveil.

D'un geste vif, Shaw allongea le bras pour refermer les persiennes et l'obscurité nous recouvrit soudainement. Je lui en fus reconnaissante, non seulement pour l'arrêt immédiat de la brûlure, mais aussi parce que la pénombre avait pour avantage de me permettre de reprendre un tant soit peu mes esprits, à l'abri de son absence d'empathie.

Elle s'approcha du lit pour s'y assoir, juste à côté de moi, et ne manifesta aucun signe de compassion lorsqu'elle heurta mon corps meurtri par les séances de torture successives. Elle appuya brusquement sur l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet. La lumière blanche qu'elle propagea m'aveugla temporairement; je détournai la tête, elle m'agressait et la migraine qui s'annonçait n'arrangea rien.

— Alors, on a les idées plus claires maintenant ? Dis-moi où il est.

Je ne répondis pas.

La réponse à cette question qu'elle me posait sans arrêt depuis le début de ma captivité, je ne la connaissais pas. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne; elle était chaude et je frémis à son contact tandis qu'elle remontait le long de mon bras. Presque tendrement. Cette alternance de douceur et de violence était probablement volontaire, un moyen parmi tant d'autres de déboussoler la personne que l'on interroge. Lui faire perdre ses repères au point de la rendre dépendante du bon vouloir de l'autre.

Mais je la connaissais. Je connaissais chacune de ses affections, ses tendances, et ses faiblesses. Pire encore: je les aimais. Elle s'arrêta au creux de mon bras, là où elle m'avait torturée la veille pour une heure de supplice que je n'oublierai jamais et sur laquelle je ne m'étendrai pas. Mon corps n'en portait plus la marque, aidée que j'étais de ma nature vampirique mais mon esprit, lui, ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. Je déglutis lorsqu'elle s'y attarda, un malin sourire aux lèvres, mais contre toute attente, elle reprit sa terrible caresse.

Mon répit ne fut que de courte durée cependant, puisqu'elle quitta soudainement mon bras pour ce qui l'intéressait réellement depuis le début. Et je me mis à trembler malgré moi. Sa main se perdait volontairement entre mes seins à présent, en autant de petits cercles tracés tout autour de la lame d'argent. Lorsqu'elle s'en approchait, la douleur s'intensifiait dans ma poitrine. Par anticipation, mais pas uniquement. Car lorsqu'elle touchait la lame... Le souvenir de l'engourdissement atroce, glacial, brûlant, qui m'avait terrassée remonta brutalement.

— Aucun souvenir en mémoire ? me demanda-t-elle avec une gentillesse feinte.

Je lui lançai un sourire involontaire. Quelle ironie. «Aucun qui t'intéresse.», répondis-je dans un souffle. Je me préparais déjà psychologiquement. Elle s'interrompit, le sourcil arqué. «Sûre ?», insista-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement du centre de mes maux. Je fermai de nouveau les yeux. «Je ne suis plus sûre de rien ces temps-ci.», finis-je par lâcher au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle l'avait d'abord effleurée du bout des doigts. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa main empoigna la garde de la dague pour appuyer brutalement dessus que je m'autorisai à hurler. Un interminable cri de souffrance qui persista longtemps après qu'elle eût relâché sa prise. «Merde...», parvins-je à articuler au bout de longues minutes.

Seuls les murs de la pièce me firent écho.

Elle me fixa, impassible: «On reprend comme ce matin ? Comme hier soir, plutôt ? Ou tu préfères me dire ce que je veux entendre ?  
— Je... ne sais... Je ne sais pas... avouai-je, au bord de l'évanouissement.  
— Si. Tu le sais. Et tu vas me le dire...», commença-t-elle en s'approchant brusquement de mon visage.

J'expirai brutalement malgré moi. La douleur occasionnée par le mouvement circulaire qu'elle effectuait avec la dague me transperçait la chair de part en part.

— ... ou tu préfères que je continue ? acheva-t-elle, implacable. «Je peux faire ça toute la...»

Je n'entendis rien de plus. J'avais de nouveau perdu connaissance.

***

Je n'étais pas en capacité de déterminer le moment précis où j'avais repris conscience. J'étais en sueur, j'avais froid, j'avais chaud. Et j'avais faim. Sans surprise, Shaw était là, assise à quelques pas de moi sur le fauteuil en velours qu'elle avait avancé près du lit.

Je savais ce que ça signifiait.

J'inclinai la tête sur le côté. Elle était tranquillement accoudée, les jambes croisées. Vêtue de la même manière. Je n'étais pas restée inconsciente très longtemps visiblement. Son regard n'exprimait rien, si ce n'est l'ennui, mais il me fixait intensément.

— Ça fait mal ?

Détachée. Ce n'était pas de l'intérêt pour mon état, mais une simple question factuelle. Je clignai des yeux, trop fatiguée pour me défendre d'une quelconque manière. «J'ai connu mieux.», me bornai-je à répondre tandis qu'elle se levait déjà. Sans rien dire, elle s'approcha du lit, puis s'installa à côté de moi. Lentement cette fois.

Oui, je savais bien ce que signifiait ce changement de posture.

Toujours en silence, elle replaça la mèche de cheveux qui gênait en partie ma vision. La sensation de ses doigts tout en douceur sur ma peau me rendit encore plus fébrile que je ne l'étais déjà.

Il était là. Le moment le plus pénible, celui auquel je ne résistais que faiblement lorsqu'elle m'y confrontait. «Tu sais, quelques centimètres de plus et c'est ton cœur que j'atteignais.», observa-t-elle en se penchant légèrement au-dessus de moi. Je les refoulai au plus profond de moi-même, les larmes qui menaçaient déjà de monter et qui témoignaient à elles seules de toute la frustration et l'humiliation qu'elle me faisait vivre à son insu.

Comment lui dire qu'elle l'avait déjà fait, de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables ?

Voyant que je n'allais rien répondre, elle approcha son poignet de mon visage. Sans rien dire, elle le colla contre ma bouche et, assoiffée, je le lui mordis aussitôt. Le sang, son sang, coula chaudement entre mes lèvres. Il me réchauffa presque immédiatement. Les sons, étouffés jusqu'à présent, redevinrent plus clairs. Je percevais mieux la chambre où je me trouvais, je sentais distinctement le goût de sa peau, un peu salée, sur mes lèvres asséchées.

«Mieux, non ?», murmura-t-elle en se pressant contre mes lèvres. J'ignorai son commentaire, tout comme la caresse qui allait avec. Je ne voyais plus rien d'autre que la liqueur rouge qui me ravivait. C'était mon obsession. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans. J'en avais désespérément envie. Maladivement besoin. Je me mis à sucer plus fort. Je ne me souciais plus ni de ma position ni de ma situation. À ce stade d'affamement, la vue et l'odeur du sang pouvaient me faire totalement perdre la tête. Quant au goût...

«Attention...», me prévint-elle doucement tandis que ma succion gagnait en vigueur. Mes prunelles s'illuminaient progressivement de la lueur écarlate, revigorées par le sang salvateur qu'elle me concédait. Les siennes se teintèrent d'azur et elle détacha lentement son poignet de mes canines assoiffées. «... tu sais ce qu'il faut faire si tu en veux encore.», me rappela-t-elle en m'arrachant définitivement à mon précieux sésame.

Je restai suspendue à son bon vouloir. Si je me comportais bien, obtiendrais-je une nouvelle rasade de sang ? Mieux encore, finirait-elle par me libérer ? Je ravalai ma salive et le peu de sang qu'elle contenait. _Si bon..._ Je n'en avais pas eu assez. Pas assez du tout... «Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux...», avouai-je tout bas.

Elle ne me nourrirait pas davantage aujourd'hui.

Shaw recula, puis rajusta la manche de son pull sur son poignet. Le tissu absorba presque aussitôt le sang qui s'accumulait juste en dessous. Je l'imaginai chaud, épais, gorgé au possible de la liqueur sacrée dont j'avais si désespérément besoin. Mais je connaissais la règle. Je n'obtiendrais rien de plus que ce qu'elle venait de me consacrer.

Elle ne m'offrait que le minimum. Juste assez pour que la régénération vampirique opère au point de pouvoir me permettre d'entendre ses questions et d'y répondre. Assez pour empêcher mon corps de se déssécher totalement. Pour m'empêcher de mourir pour de bon. Mais pas suffisamment pour me permettre de lui résister physiquement. Ou de m'enfuir.

Si j'avais été avisée, j'aurais refusé de boire. De fait, j'avais bien essayé, la première fois où Shaw m'avait présenté son poignet ensanglanté. J'avais encore suffisamment de force pour me permettre de résister à la tentation du sang, mais pas assez pour lui résister tout court. Elle m'avait maintenue la tête contre l'oreiller, et j'avais fini par boire, fatiguée de lutter en vain. Pressée que ça s'arrête.

La seconde fois — et elle avait réellement tardé à le faire, en représailles pour avoir osé refuser la fois d'avant — je n'avais pas fait de manière. Et pour cause, j'étais déjà assez affaiblie pour me tendre malgré moi à la seule vue de son sang. Je ne me rappelle que trop bien du moment où, par pure volonté de me saper mentalement, elle m'avait laissée ramper tant que bien que mal sur le lit jusqu'à l'objet de mon désir. Et je l'avais fait.

Du coude, Shaw s'appuya négligemment sur mon ventre. Son mouvement opéra une tension désagréable qui m'étira la peau, réveillant de nouveau la douleur dans ma poitrine. Je retins le cri étouffé qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Je commençais à m'habituer à la douleur. Et ce n'était pas bon signe. «Tu sais que tu vas mourir si tu continues à t'entêter comme ça ?», finit-elle par me dire au bout de plusieurs minutes. Je plantai mon regard dénué de force dans le sien: «Tu vas me tuer quoi qu'il arrive.  
— C'est vrai.», admit-elle platement.

Je crus qu'elle en resterait là, mais elle ajouta précipitamment: «Je te tuerai plus vite et sans douleur si tu parles, par contre.  
— Mais je te l'ai déjà dit... je ne sais pas.», répondis-je d'une voix éteinte.

Notre dialogue de sourds recommençait. Nous tournions en rond ainsi depuis le début de ma détention. Elle et Sebastian étaient persuadés que je détenais l'information capitale pour eux. Ce n'était évidemment pas le cas, mais l'avouer de cette manière reviendrait à signer mon arrêt de mort. Réelle cette fois.

— Où est Gabriel ?

Je fermai les yeux, lasse tant de corps que d'esprit. La même question. La même question qu'elle me posait en boucle depuis des jours, question à laquelle j'étais foncièrement incapable de répondre. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de lui avoir répété que je le recherchais tout autant qu'elle sinon plus. Mais elle avait refusé de me croire. Elle refusait obstinément d'accepter que je n'appartienne pas au même camp que lui, arguant qu'à ses yeux, nous étions "tous les mêmes".

Et soudain, j'en eus assez. De la douleur, des mensonges, de l'injustice, de la situation cruelle dans laquelle nous étions. «Je n'en sais rien.», répondis-je aussi brutalement que mon état pouvait me le permettre avant de fermer les yeux.

— Dans ce cas... autant te tuer tout de suite.

La voix de Shaw avait répondu à mes interrogations sans le savoir. Qu'avais-je à perdre, après tout ? Je supportais une souffrance abominable depuis des jours sans même savoir pourquoi, je n'étais pas en mesure de lui apporter les réponses qu'elle semblait chercher, et personne parmi les Véniels ne risquait de me regretter.

Le souvenir de Samuelle se concrétisa dans mon esprit, et je l'en chassai immédiatement. Je ne l'entraînerais pas dans ma chute. J'y mettais un point d'honneur. _Le seul qui te reste..._ constatai-je amèrement. Mais tout au fond de moi, je savais bien que l'honneur n'était pas l'unique motivation. Je savais bien qu'une part bien moins noble de mon être tenait Samuelle pour responsable du changement de Shaw.

Je me raccrochai à l'unique vérité que je connaissais de nous, protégée par mon seul souvenir. La pensée s'intensifia dans mon esprit et je l'enveloppai de toute la force dont je me sentais encore capable. Un sentiment proche de l'apaisement m'entoura, et je sus que j'étais prête à lâcher prise. J'ouvris les yeux, son regard croisa le mien et l'espace d'une milliseconde, je l'aperçus. Infîme, à peine perceptible, elle avait jailli comme un écho du passé entre nous.

Une toute petite étincelle.

— ...c'était quoi, ça ? demanda Shaw en se redressant subitement.

Je clignai des yeux, incertaine de ce que j'avais cru percevoir et trop affaiblie pour pouvoir m'en assurer. «C'était quoi ?», insista-t-elle en se rapprochant brusquement. Comme une enfant réprimandée, je me rembrunis. Il était impossible qu'elle l'ait perçu. Le lien avait été altéré, Shaw ne pouvait plus me percevoir depuis longtemps. Exténuée, je soupirai: «Tu ne peux pas co...  
— Réponds-moi ! m'intima la femme aux yeux d'azur.  
— Tu ne t'en souviens pas !», hurlai-je à mon tour soudainement, les prunelles embrasées par la colère et la frustration accumulées durant mes jours de détention.

Sans me laisser de temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle bondit sur le lit et se plaça juste au-dessus de moi. Je frémis à l'idée qu'elle ne s'empare à nouveau de la dague, mais elle n'en fit rien. «Je hais ta race ! Je hais ce qu'elle a fait subir à la mienne, et j'ai bien l'intention de vous éradiquer tous, jusqu'au dernier !», siffla-t-elle dans un aveu aussi violent que sincère.

Désemparée, je la contemplai sans rien dire. Je n'essayai pas de retenir mes larmes cette fois. «Pourquoi tu...», commença-t-elle avant de se raviser, déstabilisée par ma réaction. Elle se reprit aussitôt. Ses yeux fulminaient de ce bleu d'azur qui me glaçait davantage que tout le reste. «Pour la dernière fois... dis-moi où est Gabriel. Tu le sais, et je dois...  
— Shaw... commençai-je, la gorge prise par tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre.  
— ... et je dois...», continua-t-elle en me fixant de plus en plus intensément.

Une part insensée de moi-même nous imagina seules à l'abri dans son appartement de Bower Street. Comme si rien n'était arrivé. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un horrible rêve sur le point de s'achever. Comme si nous nous aimions toujours. Comme avant. Elle m'empoigna le menton sans douceur, son autre main prête à saisir la dague d'argent. «Je dois le retrouver. Tu sais quelque chose, je le sens. Je le sais. Dis-le moi. Dis-moi ce que tu sais !», m'ordonna-t-elle sans me quitter des yeux. «Parle-moi ou je te tue !», cria-t-elle d'un ton qui devenait de plus en plus menaçant.

Je n'avais plus la force de rien. M'évertuer à lui dire que je ne savais pas plus qu'elle ce qu'il était advenu de Gabriel, que mon désir d'en finir avec lui était au moins aussi fort que le sien ne servait à rien: elle ne m'entendait pas. Elle ne m'entendait plus depuis bien longtemps et plus rien n'avait de sens. Ni Gabriel, ni les Véniels. Ni le lien tordu qui ne nous reliait plus.

Nous n'avions plus aucun sens désormais.

— Root... prévint-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait plus aucun équivoque.

Et tout fut clair. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais. La première fois depuis mon emprisonnement, depuis notre séparation brutale au Paladium. C'était la première fois qu'elle le prononçait depuis des mois. Ce n'était pas grand chose, c'était si peu de chose, mais le simple fait que mon nom traverse ses lèvres me confirma qu'elle était bien mon ancrage au monde surréaliste dans lequel nous vivions. Un monde que j'étais prête à quitter désormais.

— Alors, fais-le.

Les mots s'étaient échappés tout seuls. Ils s'étaient libérés d'eux-mêmes, sans me demander mon avis ni le sien. Toute la culpabilité, la colère et la frustration s'étaient envolées avec eux. Je ne flottais plus que dans l'absolue certitude d'avoir fait tout ce qu'il fallait. J'étais libre de partir.

L'angoisse de la mort ou la sérénité qu'elle peut apporter confère au corps et à l'esprit d'étranges aptitudes parfois. Je n'avais plus conscience de la fébrilité de mon état. Ma main s'était portée sur la sienne et, aussi doucement que sûrement, l'avait poussée contre la dague d'argent.

— Tue-moi, Shaw... implorai-je doucement à travers l'azur qui me fixait.

Je raffermis ma prise sur sa main, comme pour l'encourager davantage, et je le perçus clairement cette fois. Elle tressaillit, tout comme l'air me manqua brusquement tandis que l'univers tout entier s'éteignait autour de nous. Le lien s'était soudainement tendu entre elle et moi. Aussi fort, aussi ardent et imprévisible qu'à notre première fois. À son expression, je sus qu'elle l'avait senti elle aussi.

L'étincelle d'espoir n'avait plus rien d'illusoire.

**Ending theme: The Pretender (Cherri Bomb)**  
[U N K I N D ★ P L A Y L I S T (Chapitre 9)](https://youtu.be/DB2ELkIzWQ0)


	10. De rouge et d'ambre

****

#### **✞ DE ROUGE ET D'AMBRE ✞**

* * *

_Il se passe un millier de choses._

_Des milliers de choses qui naissent, tourbillonnent, trahissent, cachent, révèlent et qui meurent. Une impression, une interrogation, une peur, une envie, de l'absence, du sens, une conviction, un sentiment, de l'émotion, une intention... autant de choses qui permettent de lire l'autre en face. De s'imprégner de ses expériences, son vécu, ses désirs, ses craintes et tout ce qui va avec. Il existe un millier de choses dans le regard de la personne que l'on aime si l'on sait y faire attention._

_Mais moi... je ne le savais pas. Pas à cette époque-là._

_Je ne savais pas lire tout ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, tout ce qu'elle y exprimait pourtant si clairement. Je me le suis demandé à de nombreuses reprises: aurait-ce été différent ? Si j'avais su comprendre, si j'avais su réfréner mes propres angoisses, aurais-je perçu sa faiblesse ? Aurais-je réussi à changer notre destinée ?_

La femme aux yeux sombres me fusillait du regard.

Je ne protestais que faiblement. J'étais bien trop consciente de l'avantage physique et mental qu'elle avait sur ma personne affaiblie. «Je ne sais pas où est Gabriel. Si je le savais, je ne serais pas ici avec toi...», répétai-je pour la quatrième fois tandis qu'elle m'interrogeait inlassablement sur le même sujet. Shaw se redressa légèrement, mais elle ne lâcha pas mes poignets meurtris par la force qu'elle y exerçait.

— Tu mens... me jeta-t-elle froidement tout en resserrant sa prise.

— Je... ne te mens pas... répondis-je précipitamment, le visage crispé par une grimace de douleur résultant de ma posture inconfortable.

J'observai les prunelles froides qui, malgré l'absence d'azur, n'avaient rien perdu de leur éclat de glace. Rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Je n'avais aucune preuve concrète à lui fournir, aucune preuve matérielle de ma non-implication au sein de Decima. Qu'étais-je pour elle ? Un vampire comme tous les autres. Une créature dénuée de tout sens moral qui se nourrit du sang d'autrui pour survivre.

En d'autres termes, je n'étais qu'un parasite à ses yeux.

Peu ragoûtée par la comparaison, je détournai momentanément le regard. Parfois, le paradoxe de mon état semi-mort m'intriguait. Mais, contrairement à certains de mes semblables, je n'étais pas dégoutée par ma nature. Bien au contraire. J'adorais ma condition vampirique. J'aimais tous les avantages qu'elle me procurait, et les inconvénients — mineurs — que constituaient la lumière du soleil et la nécessité du sang ne me gênaient pas. Maigres sacrifices en compensation d'un apport bien plus grandiose que tout le reste.

Depuis ma naissance vampirique, j'avais gagné en force, en vitesse, et je pouvais subjuguer le plus con des hommes. Mais par dessus tout... j'avais acquis le statut d'immortelle. Qui refuserait un tel cadeau des dieux ? Quant à la morale... l'être humain peut-il vraiment se targuer d'innocence absolue ? Et pour Shaw...

Je ramenai mon attention sur elle. Il fallait qu'elle m'entende. Il fallait qu'elle le sache. «Tu l'as senti, n'est-ce pas ? Tout à l'heure, quand nos mains...

— La ferme, coupa-t-elle froidement.

— ...quand nos mains se touchaient, continuai-je imperturbable. Tu l'as senti...

— Tais-toi !

— Tu as senti ce qu'il y a entre nous !», explosai-je soudainement.

Je tentai de me redresser mais ne parvins qu'à accentuer la douleur dans mes poignets. Elle me maintenait bien trop fermement. Si je pouvais seulement boire une goutte de sang... Je décidai de supporter la douleur. Je n'avais pas le choix dans tous les cas. «Tu as senti ce qu'il y a entre nous...», répétai-je plus lentement à voix basse. Comme si le murmurer pouvait lui permettre de mieux comprendre.

— Mensonges, manipulations... le propre des suceurs de sang, hein ?

Je fermai les yeux, désespérée par l'inextricabilité de notre situation. Ainsi, les mois passés dans les forêts enneigées du Vermont avaient suffi à l'aliéner complètement. Je capitulai soudainement. À quoi bon ? Rien n'allait dans mon sens. Absolument rien.

— Tu as d'autres souvenirs, maintenant. Je le vois bien. J'espère que le Vermont t'aura apporté toutes les réponses que tu cherchais... lâchai-je à mi-voix, lasse de me battre pour quelque chose qui n'existait plus.

Elle se raidit brusquement. Et je l'imitai dans la foulée. Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Le lien s'était de nouveau tendu ! Si fort que je le ressentais presque dans mes entrailles. Bon sang... le lien prenait une forme que je ne comprenais pas. Que se passait-il ? Qu'avions-nous fait ? Shaw me transperça du regard.

— Comment tu fais ça ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre. Elle m'attrapa par les épaules et me secoua tel un prunier. «Et la forêt ? Le Vermont, qui te l'a dit ? Tu étais là ? Tu m'as suivie, c'est ça ?», déballa-t-elle sans cesser de me remuer d'avant en arrière. La douleur explosa dans ma poitrine, tel un cisaillement électrique, et le voile rouge familier de la douleur m'empêcha momentanément de discerner clairement les alentours. Lorsque la vague de douleur commença à s'estomper, un éclair d'une autre nature me figea sur place: les rêves éthériques !

Ils étaient la seule manière pour moi d'obtenir ma libération. Il était là, mon salut. Si je parvenais à susciter davantage d'intérêt sur ce point, je pouvais obtenir d'elle ma libération en échange.

_Et tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, Sanguine. Ta plaie a été nettoyée, mais elle ne va pas cesser de s'infecter pour autant. Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps._

Au-dessus de moi, Shaw sursauta comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique. «Putain de bordel, mais c'est quoi ce truc ?!»

Un affreux doute me traversa. Était-elle en capacité d'entendre mes pensées ? Je décidai de l'écarter pour l'instant: ma vie était en jeu, et il fallait que je négocie finement si je ne voulais pas finir en cendres. Car je la connaissais mieux que personne: Shaw était tout à fait capable de me tuer sur le coup et sans sourciller. J'attendis quelques secondes avant de déclarer: «Enlève la dague et je te le dirai.»

Elle eut d'abord un mouvement de recul. Je crus un instant qu'elle allait me tuer. Ses yeux fulminaient littéralement. Si je n'étais plus capable d'éveiller le moindre sentiment de désir chez elle, j'étais toujours en mesure de la provoquer. Je n'avais pas tout perdu... Elle soupira, de mépris plus qu'autre chose, puis déclara platement:

— Pas moyen. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Tu parles, ou tu crèves. C'est toi qui vois.

— Alors tu ne le sauras jamais.

Sa bouche se contracta, tout comme ses mains contre mes épaules. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma peau; je sentais presque la pointe acérée d'une de ses griffes pénétrer ma chair. Bon sang... si je continuais à la provoquer ainsi... Je me repris aussitôt. Non, c'était la bonne marche à suivre. La seule marche à suivre. Shaw n'était stimulée que par le goût du danger et de l'inconnu. Il fallait continuer à exciter sa curiosité. Il fallait continuer à la défier. Jusqu'au bout. Je puisai dans mes dernières forces — et mes dernières cartes — pour appuyer mes propos.

— Tu sais que j'irai jusqu'au bout, Sameen.

Elle s'empara du manche de la dague d'argent en un clin d'œil. Elle fut si rapide que j'eus à peine le temps de réagir.

— Appelle-moi encore comme ça... juste une fois... rien qu'une...

Je pouvais nettement distinguer les crocs saillants qui me menaçaient sans équivoque, et les prunelles d'azur qui me mettaient au défi de prononcer son nom me paraissaient plus sombres qu'auparavant. Affaiblie comme je l'étais, je me sentis plus vulnérable que jamais. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Ce n'était pas Shaw que j'avais en face de moi. C'était un prédateur. Un dangereux prédateur capable de me mettre en pièces si je ne fournissais pas la bonne réponse.

Je tentai le tout pour tout.

Je me redressai tant que bien mal, malgré la douleur, pour venir à sa rencontre. «Il y a un vide quelque part en toi. Je le sais, parce que je le ressens aussi. Je le ressens parce qu'on nous a volé quelque chose... quelque chose de précieux qui nous appartenait et qu'on ne pourra récupérer qu'en...»

Le râle inhumain qui s'échappa de sa gorge m'empêcha presque de continuer, mais je surmontai ma peur ainsi que la douleur en plantant mon regard ambré dans le sien. «...qu'en tuant Gabriel.», achevai-je malgré la souffrance que me provoquait la lame d'argent. La femme aux yeux d'azur me foudroya du regard. «Qu'est-ce qu'il a volé ?», me demanda-t-elle en m'empoignant soudainement par le cou. Sa force me déstabilisa; je déglutis lorsque ses doigts se resserrèrent sur ma gorge. Elle allait me tuer... Shaw avait toujours été plus puissante que moi physiquement, mais... quelque chose avait changé depuis son retour du... j'interrompis le flot de mes pensées.

Son retour du Vermont. Mais comment l'avais-je appris ?

Je fouillai ma mémoire à la recherche d'un indice m'ayant permis de connaître cette information. Il n'y en avait aucun. Pour la simple et bonne raison que les rêves éthériques ne m'avaient jamais montré autre chose que son entourage immédiat. Mais... cela pouvait-il provenir de Shaw ? M'avait-elle communiqué sans le savoir son emplacement, avec précision, et ce par le biais de notre lien ?

_Ah. Tu commences enfin à réfléchir, Sanguine._

Il était toujours là... Plus que jamais, le lien était toujours bel et bien existant entre nous. Il n'avait même probablement jamais cessé d'exister. Shaw et moi avions simplement perdu la capacité de l'entendre. Sonnée par ce que je venais de réaliser et par ce que cette révélation pouvait signifier pour nous, j'en oubliai ma situation présente et pourtant si pressante. Shaw me le rappela d'une forte pression de la main, si forte que j'en étouffai presque. Seule la nature vampirique m'empêcha de succomber directement.

Je portai mes mains sur la sienne, tentant désespérément de l'amener à desserrer son emprise sur ma gorge. «Tu... tu le sais...», parvins-je à articuler en dépit de la pression qu'elle exerçait sur moi. Je fermai les yeux, à la recherche de la moindre parcelle de force susceptible de m'aider. Lorsque je les rouvris, la lueur ambrée typique des natifs de ma race lui envoya le signal que je désirais lui donner: je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Je n'allais pas m'arrêter, et si la mort était l'unique option, je mourrais. Mais je mourrais pour la vérité. Et j'étais la seule à la détenir.

— ... mais tu ne veux pas l'entendre. Le jour où tu seras prête à le faire, je te dirai tout.

Elle me relâcha soudainement. Je toussotai, me massant le cou, tandis que son autre main jouait dangereusement avec le manche de la dague d'argent. Puis, sans crier gare, elle m'arracha brutalement à l'origine de mes maux. Un filet de sang brunâtre jaillit de ma plaie désormais libérée de la lame d'argent et, tandis qu'une liqueur d'une couleur peu amène commençait à s'en écouler, la voix intérieure me signifia sa satisfaction.

_Tu peux le constater par toi-même. Tu serais sûrement morte dans la nuit._

Shaw cilla, très rapidement, puis s'approcha immédiatement de moi, la dague pointée vers moi:

— Une seule connerie... tu fais une seule connerie et je te la replante direct. Dans le cœur cette fois.

«Mes vêtements, s'il te plaît...», furent les seuls mots que je parvins à exprimer à ce moment-là. 

***

— Tu n'as pas besoin de me coller d'aussi près.

Shaw me suivait telle une ombre tandis que nous marchions à travers les rues de Manhattan. L'air frais me faisait un bien fou. Je respirais à plein poumons, appréciant la possibilité d'évoluer de nouveau sans entrave. Je n'avais pas vu la lueur de la lune depuis des nuits... Derrière moi, Shaw restait totalement fermée, plus fermée encore qu'à l'accoutumée. «Marche.», dit-elle simplement. Je haussai les épaules, habituée que j'étais à son comportement revêche et maussade. Notre situation était si absurde... Par moments, j'avais l'impression de revivre notre rencontre. Je me retournai légèrement: «Tu n'étais pas obligée de venir avec moi, tu sais.

— Je n'ai pas confiance. Marche.

— Tu avais peur que je ne revienne pas ?», demandai-je avec un sourire plus enjoué que je ne l'étais réellement.

Elle me fusilla littéralement du regard, mais ne répondit pas. La raison me chuchota d'en rester là, mais je ne parvins pas à m'en empêcher. Malgré tous nos déboires, certains aspects de Shaw restaient aussi saillants qu'auparavant, aussi charmants qu'au premier jour, et ce fut au mépris total de toute forme de lucidité que je lui répondis: «Je t'aurais manqué, c'est ça ?»

L'éclair azuré passa subrepticement dans ses yeux et je me retrouvai instantanément coincée contre la façade d'un immeuble, son coude en travers de la gorge. «Écoute-moi bien, suceuse. Toi et moi, on n'a rien en commun. D'accord ? La seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai épargnée, c'est...

— ...Gabriel. Je sais... lâche-moi.», achevai-je d'un trait.

En effet. Je revivais pleinement notre rencontre.

Je toussotai tandis que la femme aux yeux sombres me laissait reprendre mon souffle. _Caractère de chien..._ pensai-je pour moi-même tout en me massant la gorge. Je réprimai l'envie de lui signaler que nous n'avions jamais abordé son problème d'agressivité chronique en thérapie: je ne tenais pas à risquer une autre amorce de strangulation. Je repris la marche, guettant du coin de l'œil la femme qui me surveillait tout autant. Oui, nous revivions réellement notre rencontre... À ceci près qu'elle était en position de force cette fois-ci, et que je ne l'étais clairement pas. Un petit détail qui changeait tout... mais qui était sur le point de changer.

Nous arrivâmes en vue de la raison de notre balade nocturne. Le Dillon's, un bar à thème gothique qui ne fermait qu'au petit matin et dont la population ne se lassait jamais. Je ciblai immédiatement ce qui m'intéressait: brune, pas très grande, la peau un peu mate et l'air franchement renfrogné. Elle fumait, adossée au mur extérieur du bar et à l'écart des autres clients. Elle n'était pas très habillée pour l'hiver, simplement vêtue d'une jupe de cuir noir courte et d'un chemisier à manches longues de même couleur. Pas d'écharpe. À croire que la morsure du froid ne la dérangeait pas... Tant mieux.

Je m'approchai nonchalament de la jeune femme. Elle m'avait vue, bien avant que je ne parvienne à sa hauteur, et l'air faussement surpris qu'elle emprunta lorsque je lui demandai une cigarette ne fit qu'accentuer mon désir d'en finir au plus vite.

 _Humaine pathétique..._ pensai-je tandis qu'elle penchait la tête sur le côté. Je m'armai d'un sourire charmeur. «Et du feu, aussi ?

— Ce sera tout ?», me demanda l'humaine avec un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

Je le lui rendis, tout comme le briquet qu'elle m'avait tendu et qui m'avait servi à allumer la cigarette. L'embout s'embrasa lentement... «Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau, à part taxer les gens dans la...

— Tu sais pourquoi je suis là.», coupai-je d'une voix douce.

La cigarette s'embrasa plus fort alors que je tirais doucement mais sûrement dessus. Je n'aimais pas spécialement fumer, mais cette activité était un moyen extrêmement pratique d'approcher certaines cibles, et elle en faisait clairement partie. Je laissai la fumée s'infiltrer lentement dans mon être. Je ne risquais pas d'en mourir, dans tous les cas. La jeune femme m'observa un instant, incertaine de l'attitude à avoir.

J'adoucis précipitamment mon regard. Je connaissais la chanson... établir un premier contact, visuel, puis physique, en intégrant l'environnement de la victime. Le contact purement physique ne devait survenir qu'à son initiative. Ce n'était pas obligatoire, mais je préférais cette méthode. Je n'aimais pas faire peur. Je n'y trouvais aucun plaisir. Par contre, laisser croire que je n'avais pas l'initiative alors que chaque mot était pesé et calculé pour parvenir à mes fins...

— Directe. J'apprécie, commenta la jeune humaine tandis que je m'approchais davantage d'elle.

Avant qu'elle ne le réalise, nous nous étions doucement substituées à tout regard intrusif. À l'angle de la rue du bar, dans une ruelle suffisamment sombre pour y faire ce que personne n'avait à savoir hormis les seules concernées.

— Tu apprécies ? murmurai-je en posant la main sur le mur contre lequel son dos venait de buter.

Elle ne me quittait pas des yeux. Sa bouche, pincée à l'origine, s'entrouvrait maintenant par intermittence, laissant échapper de légers soupirs. La cuisse que j'avais glissée entre les siennes n'y était pas étrangère... Ses doigts furent les premiers à venir rencontrer les miens sur le mur froid.

Toujours à l'initiative de la victime.

— Je crois que oui... soupira-t-elle doucement avant d'émettre un gémissement significatif.

Le ricanement qui s'éleva derrière nous brisa l'envoûtement vampirique que j'avais instauré. Avec irritation, je me retournai lentement sur celle qui l'émettait. «Tu permets ?

— Désolée. C'est tellement cliché, j'ai pas pu résister.», répondit Shaw, un sourire incrédule aux lèvres.

Elle ignora la réponse manifeste que j'allais lui donner et me contourna pour s'adresser directement à ma victime. «Ça t'excite vraiment, ce genre de trucs ?

— Hein ? répondit l'intéressée, hagarde.

— Sérieusement, ça t'excite ? Ça ?», continua Shaw en me désignant sans vergogne de haut en bas.

Le ça que j'étais se plaça entre elle et ma victime. «Crois-le ou non, il y en a qui aiment, oui. Maintenant, laisse-moi terminer s'il te plaît. J'en ai vraiment besoin.

— Euh... c'est qui cette fille ?», demanda l'humaine en pointant Shaw du doigt.

Elle commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Il fallait que je l'influence et vite.

— Personne. Ne t'occupe pas d'elle... répondis-je à l'aide du plus beau sourire vampirique dont je me sentais capable ce soir-là.

Je tournai le dos à Shaw pour entamer mon processus. Mais l'humaine ne la quittait plus des yeux à présent. Au détriment des miens... «Mais... elle va rester là ?

— Non. Elle va s'en aller. N'est-ce pas ? dis-je en lançant un regard appuyé à mon famuli qui ne semblait nullement vouloir quitter les lieux.

— Dépêche-toi. On n'a pas toute la nuit.», me répondit platement l'intéressée.

L'humaine nous dévisagea alternativement. «Okay... je crois qu'il y a un truc pas clair, là. Vous êtes ensemble ou quoi ?», finit-elle par demander d'un ton hésitant.

Le ricanement de Shaw accompagné de l'expression méprisante qu'elle eut à ce moment me vexa plus qu'autre chose. «Et puis quoi encore ? J'ai plus de goût que ça. Et que toi, apparemment.

— Oh, tu pensais différemment il y a quelques de mois de ça, je te le garantis... lâchai-je, acide.

— C'est ton ex ? demanda l'humaine en m'interrogeant du regard.

— Je viens de le dire: non. Tu choisis pas les plus percutantes, commenta Shaw avec un sifflement d'approbation.

— Hé ! protesta la concernée.

— La faute à qui ?», demandai-je en m'adossant au mur à mon tour.

Shaw s'interrompit, le sourcil arqué. «Pardon ?

— Si je suis là, la faute à qui selon toi ?», répétai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

J'ignorai l'élancement dans ma poitrine, ainsi que l'air moqueur que venait de prendre Shaw: «C'est toi qui as refusé à l'hôtel. Alors je fais avec ce que j'ai.

— À l'hôtel... répéta lentement l'humaine en nous regardant successivement.

— Je suis pas à ta disposition, c'est clair ? rétorqua Shaw d'un ton cinglant.

— C'est toi qui m'a mise dans cet état-là ! Tu m'en as privée pendant des jours !

— Ta dépendance. Ton problème. Pas le mien, conclut-elle froidement.

— ... tu es nymphomane ? hasarda timidement l'humaine.

— Mais non !», explosai-je en me tournant subitement vers elle.

Tout à coup, converser ne m'intéressait plus. Rien ne m'intéressait plus. J'étais en colère, j'étais affamée. Je devais me nourrir. Mes prunelles s'embrasèrent aussi fort que possible dans l'état de faiblesse qui était le mien.

— Ne me questionne plus. Rien ne compte à part moi, et ce que je te demande là tout de suite.

Aussitôt, l'humaine me contempla avec déférence. L'influence reprenait enfin ses droits. Il fallait que j'en profite avant que l'effet ne s'amenuise. Dans mon état actuel, je n'étais pas assez forte pour le maintenir très longtemps. Je l'empoignai par les épaules et l'amenai à moi. Je plantai mes prunelles ambrées dans ses yeux pour imprimer ma volonté dans son esprit. «Ce soir, tu es à moi. Tu n'as envie de rien. Rien, excepté me satisfaire.

— Te satisfaire...», répéta la jeune humaine, hébétée.

Je l'attirai contre moi, puis la retournai violemment. Je voulais qu'elle lui fit face. Shaw leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne fit rien pour m'en empêcher. Sans quitter mon famuli des yeux, je laissai mes canines se déployer avant de plonger dans la nuque de ma victime. La jeune femme haleta précipitamment, mais ne se défendit pas. Le sang chaud qui coula dans ma bouche me revigora immédiatement. Quelle sensation de bonheur extrême... Je fermai les yeux pour en profiter pleinement, aspirant le liquide vital de ma victime. Je sentais sa vie pulser contre mon corps, vie que je lui dérobais sans aucun état d'âme.

Je levai mes yeux gorgés de vie nouvelle vers Shaw. Elle m'observait, les bras croisés. Aucune réaction, hormis ce sourire méprisant qu'elle savait si bien arborer. Mais qu'importe. Elle me regardait. Elle me regardait, et c'était tout ce que je voulais. Je voulais qu'elle sache à qui elle pouvait avoir affaire si elle persistait à me pousser dans mes retranchements comme elle le faisait. Je voulais qu'elle se rappelle que deux prédateurs étaient en liberté ce soir dans les rues de Manhattan.

Shaw m'observa sans bouger, même lorsque l'humaine retomba inerte à mes pieds. Elle avait cessé de sourire lorsque mes prunelles s'étaient teintées d'un mélange de rouge et d'ambre. J'enjambai le corps exsangue de l'humaine, et ne m'arrêtai qu'à quelques centimètres de Shaw. Entre nous, la dague d'argent et sa lame acérée m'empêchaient d'approcher davantage. Shaw l'avait sortie aussi vite que sa nature animale lui avait intimé de le faire. Je la fixais en silence, avec autant d'intensité que le lien violemment tendu entre nous m'y conduisait, tandis qu'elle me jaugeait du regard.

— Maintenant, on peut partir chercher Gabriel... finis-je par dire en m'essuyant la bouche du revers de la manche.

Oui, il existe un millier de choses dans les yeux de la personne que l'on aime si l'on sait y faire attention.

**Ending theme: Offcutts (Hubcap)**  
[U N K I N D ★ P L A Y L I S T (Chapitre 10)](https://youtu.be/Evq7ePRMtfE)

A SUIVRE.


	11. Unkind - Statut

Bonjour à vous : )

Je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre depuis des mois, pardon d'avance pour le temps que ça prend. Je poste ce message pour pouvoir vous tenir un peu au courant de ce qui se passe avec Unkind, et notamment parce que j'ai reçu pas mal de questions à ce sujet. Pour rendre les choses plus lisibles et vous éviter un gros pavé indigeste de mes pensées, j'ai opté pour un format questions-réponses avec les questions que je reçois le plus souvent.

_tl;dr = > je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre d'Unkind car je suis concentrée sur l'écriture d'une autre fiction, un récit "original" cette fois._

**Pourquoi Unkind n'est plus mis à jour ?**  
Je vais dissiper tout malentendu éventuel de suite: Unkind n'est pas abandonnée (loin de là !). J'ai l'intention de finir l'histoire comme prévu initialement.

**Mais alors, pourquoi tant de temps ? Plus d'inspiration ?**  
Il y a un peu de ça. J'ai lancé Unkind très vite juste après la fin d'Undying (peut-être trop), car je ne voulais pas laisser les lecteurs dans l'attente d'une suite qui prendrait trop de temps à sortir. Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, je suis lente à me mettre en route. En plus de ça, j'ai des périodes de blanc où je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce que j'écris. Dans ces moments-là, je préfère ne rien poster du tout. Et à d'autres moments, sans raison, un déclic arrive et tout coule de source pendant des semaines.

**C'est un problème d'organisation alors ?**  
Ça, c'est le gros point central. Le problème principal que je rencontre est que j'ai trop d'idées qui se font la guerre entre elles. Ce sont des idées d'écriture sur des histoires très différentes les unes des autres, et le problème majeur que je rencontre est que je ne sais pas écrire autrement que sur ce qui m'inspire au moment où j'écris.

**Ah. Donc il y a un autre projet d'écriture qui s'est immiscé entre-temps ?**  
Oui ! C'est une histoire que j'ai en tête depuis un bon moment et que j'ai mis du temps à entamer car je suis lente à me lancer. Mais cette histoire n'est pas une fanfiction, il s'agit d'une histoire "originale" avec des personnages qui me sont propres et où j'ai toute latitude cette fois pour leur faire vraiment n'importe quoi, car ce sadisme ne sera pas sous copyright hormis le mien !

**Et tu ne peux pas écrire sur les deux en même temps ? Tu crains.**  
Je n'ai pas ce talent-là, hélas (ce n'est pas faute d'essayer !). C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Unkind et cette histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis trop longtemps. Elle a progressivement pris le pas au fil du temps, et j'ai fini par céder car j'ai senti que j'allais devenir folle à force de me comprimer et de me contraindre à ne pas écrire dessus.

**Bon. Cette histoire originale, elle ne sera pas postée sur ce site de fanfics alors ?**  
Du coup non, puisque c'est interdit a priori. Je la posterai sur une plateforme bien connue qui commence par un  **W**  et...  **att** endez, **pa** rce que **d** éjà... bon j'ai oublié le nom, une autre plateforme d'auto-édition qui permet la publication de récits originaux en plus de fanfictions sous format livre numérique. L'adresse reste la même (Alicia Dashwood ou Alydash).

**Mais les gens s'en foutent de tes récits originaux, ça ne concerne pas Person of Interest !**  
C'est vrai... MAIS ! Mon seul argument sera que si vous avez aimé Undying et Unkind, il y a quand même de sacrées chances pour que ça vous plaise aussi vu que... vu que... vous verrez !

**Okay. Mais la suite d'Unkind alors, c'est pour quand ?**  
Dès que j'aurais terminé le récit que je suis en train d'écrire. Tout est déjà plus ou moins écrit, il y a juste des points que je voulais changer par souci de cohérence et, pour dire la vérité, je ne veux pas bâcler le récit. À l'origine, j'avais en tête une histoire beaucoup plus longue que les deux récits d'Undying et Unkind. Alors si je veux aller au bout de mon idée, il vaut mieux prendre du temps et bien l'écrire plutôt que de rusher et livrer quelque chose de bâclé. Si j'organise un suicide collectif de Root et Shaw simplement pour clôre Unkind au plus vite, je vais me faire brûler vive et je n'aurai même pas leurs pouvoirs pour y survivre !

Merci à vous d'avoir lu, j'espère que j'aurais répondu à toutes les questions que vous aviez au sujet d'Unkind et que ça vous éclaire un peu plus. J'espère aussi que vous aurez encore l'envie et la curiosité de me lire, mais dans tous les cas: merci beaucoup...

* * *

 Update 31/05/2017

**Est-ce que l'histoire "originale" sur laquelle tu écris reste dans le registre fantastique ? Avec des vampires et des loups-garou ?  
** Elle reste sacrément dans le domaine fantastique, carrément oui ! Je suis irrécupérablement passionnée de SF et de fantasy, alors pour l'instant ces thèmes sont ceux qui m'inspirent le plus pour écrire. Par contre, il ne sera pas question de vampires ni de loups-garou cette fois. Pourtant, ce n'est vraiment pas éloigné du tout. C'est même très proche, d'une certaine manière ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, elle est beaucoup plus personnelle que tout ce que j'ai jamais écrit jusque-là... et c'est aussi la première fois que je partagerai un récit "original". Soyez indulgent(e)s hein : ))

_ps: merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et surtout vos encouragements... quand j'ai un peu le moral qui descend car j'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit le chapitre le plus merdique de l'univers, ce sont des mots comme les vôtres qui me remontent et me redonnent l'envie de pousser encore plus. Merci du fond du cœur pour vos lectures, votre temps et votre partage..._


End file.
